Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes
by Procne Aesoris
Summary: Slash yaoî HP.DM.Je suis le Survivant,il est Celui Qui Survrivra.Il fuit son père et ses peurs,et moi je fuis...mes sentiments.Jai découvers grâce à lui,ce qu'était véritablement la magie.Que dire de ce lien si étrange qui nous uni?Où s'arrête le rêve?
1. Discleamer

**_Mot important: Mes histoires dattant de plus de deux ans, à peu près, elles ne tiennent compte que des tomes 1 à 5, le 6 est ignoré et le 7, je ne l'ai pas lu, donc, pas de spoiler.  
Pour ce qui est des UA, cela n'a pas d'incidence.  
Bonne lecture!_**

**Discleamer :**

_Lisez ce qui va suivre en entier, merci…Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est important ! Et puis c'est assez drôle… **:D**.  
Laissez même un commentaire si cela vous dit ! **;3**_

_Voila, j'ai décidé de poster ceci au début de chacune de mes fics, pour être dans les règles et ne pas avoir à être embêtée par la suite, à réécrire ceci à chaque chapitres… Donc :_

_Petit 1, rien n'est à moi, sauf le récit._

_Petit 2, je ne suis pas payée pour ça. (Une petite review sera volontiers acceptée… **;p** évitez les tomates, je les préfère nettement plus dans mon estomac que sur ma tête…mdr)._

_Petit 3, fic avec slash. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux hommes ou deux femmes qui sera racontée… Peut être même des **relations physiques** explicites (qui ne tomberont jamais dans le vulgaire cependant). Donc, au risque de me répéter COINCES DU CUL SABSTENIR DE CONTINUER A LIRE… (Et en passant, mangez des pruneaux, ça vous éjectera le balai coincé dans certaines profondeurs aussi abyssales que votre manque de tolérance)._

_Petit 4, j'accepte toutes les reviews, saufs celles qui sont injurieuses, agressives et irrespectueuses. Chacun a ses goûts, je pense avoir mis assez d'éléments pour que le contenu qui va suivre ne vous surprenne pas…Vous êtes prévenus…J'accepte la critique, mais non ce qui est gratuit. Ffnet doit rester une grande famille où le respect d'autrui est un devoir fondamental._

_Petit 5, le sadisme et l'émotion sont mes outils préférés ! Mdr Je suis également une grande originale…** XD**_

_Petit 6, les lemons seront toujours entre lignes et vous serez prévenus de leur présence dans ma note de début de chapitre. Comme ceci, ceux qui ne voudront pas les lire ne seront pas gênés et ceux qui voudront lire, pourront étancher leur soif perverse… **;p**. La non-lecture de ces passages ne sera en aucun cas un problème, je m'arrangerais toujours pour que cela reste compréhensible. _

_Petit 7, toutes les chansons et poèmes sont de moi ! Je ne les ai piqué à personne, je ne plagie pas, ni pour ça, ni pour rien d'autre._

_Petit 8, bah… y a pas de petit 8… lol_

_Pour les RAR n'oubliez pas de vous loguer ou de donner votre adresse mail, pour que je puisse vous répondre ! En parlant de review, je n'insiste jamais pour qu'on m'en laisse, j'estime que reviewer doit être un geste spontané et non-obligé. Je dirais juste ceux-ci : pour ceux qui ne font que passer en lisant les fics, laissez un petit mot de temps en temps, vraiment, pas grand-chose… La review, c'est ce qui encourage l'auteur à faire des choses de qualité, à continuer d'écrire… Donc, savoir que les lecteurs émettent leur avis, c'est très important ! Ne le faites pas forcément à chaque chapitre si le temps vous manque, mais montrez le bout de votre nez de temps en temps… Merci d'avance !..._

**_Pour les dénonciateurs, avant de vous précipitez pour dire aux modérateurs que les fanfictionneurs ne sont pas dans les règles, voyez si le délit qu'ils ont commis ne sera pas nettement moindre que les conséquences de votre ''moucharderie''. Imaginez vous, vous mettez tout votre cœur dans un travail, tout votre temps, c'est très important à vos yeux, et quelques gens qui passent par là jugent qu'à cause de certaines descriptions un peu trop osées (alors que les lecteurs sont plusieurs fois prévenus !) ou je ne sais quoi encore, les auteurs doivent être punis, souvent injustement et disproportionnément. Je vous en prie, réfléchissez un peu avant votre acte et demandez vous si cela est vraiment justifié.  
Je ne vous juge pas, je ne vous incrimine pas, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes libres même de faire attention à tout ceci… Mais s'il vous plait, pensez à liberté d'expression, à liberté de vivre…  
Si un jour dans ce que j'écris, quelque chose vaut la peine que je sois virée, prévenez moi, même anonymement, laissez moi le temps de changer si cela m'est possible… Donnez simplement une deuxième chance, soyez intelligents… Merci d'avance…_**

_Et pour finir…_

_Les Droits du Lecteur :  
(pour ceux qui connaisse, je les remixé à ma sauce)_

**_Le droit de ne pas lire (mais je préfèrerais quand même, lol)._**

**_Le droit de sauter des pages (enfin, vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre quand même :3)._**

**_Le droit de ne pas finir cette fic (mais heu, c'est quoi ces droits ? Je proteste !)._**

**_Le droit de relire (Viii, ça c'est bien ! Mdr)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe quoi (Mouais, à vos risques et périls)._**

**_Le droit de lire n'importe où (ouais, c'est classe aussi ça, perso, j'adore lire aux WC, en fait, je fais tout aux WC, Mdr. M'enfin, quand il s'agit de fics, c'est un peu plus compliquer de lire où on veut…)._**

**_Le droit de grappiller (de dévorer même…)._**

**_Le droit de lire à voix haute (ouais, à condition de ne gêner personne quand même)._**

**_Le droit de nous taire (grand droit que celui là)._**

**_Le droit de nous exprimer (cherchez la contradiction… Mdr)._**

**_Le droit d'ovationner l'auteur (ce n'est pas un droit, c'est un devoir ! XD xptdr)._**

**_Le droit de donner son avis (très important ça…)._**

**_Le droit de faire de la pub (bon, d'accord, je suis bonne à enfermée, oui je sais…)._**

**_Le droit de faire un fan club pour l'auteur (si, si, c'est important ! lol)._**

_Bon, j'arrête là, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire fuir avant même que l'histoire n'est commencé…  
Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !..._

_**Procne Aesoris**_


	2. Une étrange surprise

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes…**

1. Une étrange surprise…

_**Note de l'auteur** :_  
_Voici le premier chapitre de ''Dans les abyme de nos âmes…''_  
_C'est ma toute première fic, alors soyez indulgents.  
Je voulais faire quelque chose tout en poésie et en délicatesse, avec une pointe d'humour, parfois un peu grinçant, et bien sur, vers le milieu, un peu de perversité…Sinon se ne serait pas drôle… **:p**  
Bien sur, je ne veux pas mettre uniquement l'accent sur ça. Je souhaitais, en écrivant cette fic, qu'il y ait une vraie histoire, quelque chose de crédible et d'émouvant…Sans pour autant tomber dans le mélo…lol  
Aussi ce n'est qu'un début et il ne se passe pas grand-chose…_  
_Mais dans la suite, il y aura pas mal de péripéties… **;p**  
Et puis, généralement, un premier chapitre est toujours plus long et plus difficile à écrire…Il faut installer l'action, les personnages. Remarquez, se n'était pas trop dur… Mrs JKR avait fait le plus gros du travail…  
Elle a créé les lieux et les personnages pour la plupart. Enfin, pour l'instant, tout se qui apparaît est d'elle (veinarde…).  
Mais j'espère que se qui est déjà écris vous plais… **:D**  
Si vous avez une suggestion, un reproche (où un compliment… **;-D**) ou simplement un commentaire, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire quelques mots dans vos reviews que j'attends avec impatience…  
En fait, pour tout vous dire, les reviews sont pour moi, comme serait l'essence pour une voiture. Or, on sait tous qu'une voiture sans essence ne marche pas…  
Comment ça c'est du chantage ? Nan…vous croyez ?...Juste un tout petit peu…  
Mais vraiment, s'il vous plais… **V.V**  
Rendez vous au chapitre 2 où vous attends une petite surprise !  
Procne Aesoris_

**POV Harry :**

« Il pleut.**  
**Depuis plusieurs jours il ne cesse de pleuvoir.

Je suis mal, très mal.

Mais il semblerait que ce temps orageux s'accorde parfaitement avec l'humeur de ma _chère_ Tante et de mon _cher _Oncle. Pour une fois que quelque chose s'accorde _parfaitement_ avec eux.

Pff…Et dire qu'aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans. Je devrais être heureux, me sentir mature, fin près pour de nombreuses aventures, se dire que je vais pouvoir…

Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je délire complètement là…

J'en ai ASSEZ !

Et dire que je ne peux même pas écrire à Ron et Hermione, par bonne conscience, pour ne pas les déranger en plein _roucoulement_.

Et puis Sirius qui me manque…

Je m'ennuie, j'en reviendrais presque à me dire que ce petit snobinard de Malefoy me manque.  
Enfin, déjà quatre semaines qui se sont passées, _plus_ qu'un mois.

Je regarde l'heure. 17h30.

Pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien ?

« Brraaaooouuum ! »

Heu,…je plaisantais…  
Je crois que j'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire…

Je me lève péniblement, les muscles crampés d'être resté allongé sur mon lit merdeux depuis trop longtemps, et dévale l'escalier qui me mène au rez-de-chaussée.

Pas grand-chose à dire à part que le couloir est étrangement et agréablement calme.  
Je me dépêche de me rendre dans la Salle à Manger, pressé de voir la chose bénie ayant rendu muette, une famille plus bruyante qu'une basse cour. (Et ce n'est pas peu dire).  
J'entre dans la pièce et me fige, devenant à mon tour muet (même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que les Dursley).

Bon, je retire ce que je viens de dire. La _chose _en question n'était pas bénie du tout.  
Hum, j'aime ce terme… ''Chose''…  
Quoi que c'est encore un peu trop gentil pour ce que j'ai en face de moi.  
Je trouve quand même un peu de force, passant au-delà de ma stupéfaction (et de mon envie mordante de rire) et ouvre la bouche, bégayant quelques mots :

''Ma…Malefoy ! Mais…qu'est ce que tu fais ici et heu…habillé comme _ça _?''

En effet, je trouve Malefoy étalé par terre, entouré d'un peu de poussière et de meubles de salon dérangés, si ce n'est ravagés (remarquez, il est difficile d'être autre chose que ravagé quand on se prend Malefoy en pleine face. En fait, je dirais même qu'il suffit de voir Malefoy pour être ravagé…) Il est habillé, pour le moins étrangement… Si on oublie le fait qu'il porte des souliers vernis blancs et noirs, totalement hors époque ; des mi-bas bleus fluos, une robe à froufrous à la mode française…Sans oublier le charmant ruban rose qu'il porte à merveille dans ses cheveux blonds, pour le moins….désordonnés et…heu…frisés…  
Il offre un spectacle hilarant, mais ne semble nullement s'en rendre compte. Mis à part la honte d'avoir atterrit avec autant de discrétion et de _grâce_… (Pff)

J'ai une envie folle de lui lancer une remarque bien cinglante dont seul lui a le secret, profitant qu'il n'ai pour le moment, pas le pouvoir d'en dire une…  
''Et bien Malefoy, ce sont tes portes jarretelles qui t'ont rendu muet ?''  
''Potter je…Mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?''  
''Tu es venu me passer un petit bonjour dans ta tenue de gala parce que je te manquais trop ?''  
''Merveilleusement drôle, Potter…Mais remarque, tes vannes stupides sont au niveau de ton QI : frôlant le zéro…''

J'entends un léger ricanement venant des Dursley. Apparemment, ils hésitent entre peur du fait que Malefoy soit un sorcier, et rire car la situation, hormis qu'elle soit ridicule, est plutôt agréable pour eux, vu qu'ils ont trouvé en Malefoy, quelqu'un qui m'apprécie autant qu'eux…  
Je ravale mes répliques cassantes et demande avec sérieux :   
''Que fais-tu ici, dans cette tenue ?''

Malefoy se relève, avec difficulté, (ce qui parait logique vu le nombre de ses jupons) se masse la tête et répond avec ce qui semble être de la franchise :  
''Je n'en sais rien…''

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds et réplique :  
''Tout de même, ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es _ici _?''  
'' Et si je te disais que _oui_.''  
'' Je te répondrais alors que tu es aussi toqué que Peeves et Trelawney réunis…''

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Il cherche ensuite quelque chose parmi les débris de canapé, et quand enfin il trouve, exhibe sa baguette.  
Les Dursley reculent et font une grimace digne du singe le plus laid du monde.  
Malefoy dirige son instrument vers eux et susurre :  
''_Stupefis multiplio !''_

Tour à tour, ma Tante, mon Oncle et Dudley se figent dans une hébétude stupide.

Ah quelle paix ! De les voir ainsi me fait sourire et je me promets d'apprendre le sort que Malefoy vient d'utiliser, me disant que pour une fois, mon cher adversaire a fait une action plutôt honorable…  
''Très bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de ces encombrants moldus, nous allons pouvoir régler un _léger _problème…'' Déclara Malefoy, retrouvant son arrogance et son assurance habituelle.  
''Hum…''  
''Quoi ? Potter aurait-il lui aussi un problème ? Si c'est le cas, il peut se mettre les doigts dans le nez, je ne l'aiderais pas…''  
''Si on oublie que c'est _toi _mon problème Malefoy, je te dirais que je n'en ai pas. Seulement, j'ai cru avoir quelques soucis auditifs. N'aurais tu pas dit _nous _?''  
''Si, donc rassure-toi Potter, tu n'es pas sourd, bien que tu présentes d'autres effets dus au gâtisme.''

A mon tour, je lève les yeux au ciel.  
''Ce _nous_ m'incluait, donc ?''  
''Ton QI remonte Potter, tu vas bientôt franchir la barre des 10 ! Exceptionnel dans ton cas…''  
''Très bien, alors je remonte me coucher…''  
''Pardon ?''  
''Oui, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai mieux à faire que d'aider_ une_ Malefoy…''  
''Sauf quand on inclue la règle du Ministère de la Magie, dictant que les moldus ne doivent en aucun avoir contact avec de la magie…Or, si j'en crois ce qui vient de m'arriver, j'ai bien peur que ne soit de la sorcellerie pure, et dure…''  
(Apparemment, cela ne l'avait pas choqué que je parle de lui au féminin en disant ''une Malefoy'', mais ça lui convenait peut être…Hum…, hum…)

''Tu veux que je te dise, ce qu'il y a de plus magique dans ce qui vient de se passer, c'est que tu viens de réfléchir intelligemment pour la première fois de ta vie… Il est clair que pour toi, ce genre de magie est très rare et que c'est un fait exceptionnel à préserver sous silence, du fait de sa rareté…Mais sinon, je ne vois rien d'autre de _magique _proprement dit qui pourrait me mettre hors la loi. Mais pour toi, c'est une autre histoire…''Je réplique.   
'' Et bien, par exemple, m'avoir empêché de mettre en pratique une des loi du Ministère, disant que tout incident magique doit être réglé dans les plus brefs délais…''  
''En quoi je t'empêche de régler cet _incident _?''  
''En ne m'aidant pas…''

Je ricane, Malefoy voulant de l'aide et me le demandant à _moi _?  
C'est quelque chose de plutôt appréciable, même si explicitement, il ne me l'a pas vraiment demandé.

''Mais mon cher Malefoy, tu ne m'as demandé aucune aide, je suis donc parfaitement dans les règles…''

Il fume, j'ai marqué un point, il ne m'a rien sollicité clairement, il n'a donc rien contre moi et je vois bien que cela lui est cuisant de l'admettre.  
'' Très bien Potter, profites-en : _Pourrais tu m'aider_ ?''

Sa voix est saccadée. Je souris, profitant de ce moment de force qui s'offre à moi.  
'' Non, non…Tu as oublié le mot _magique_…'' je réplique malicieusement.

On dirait une vraie bouilloire, Malefoy rougit tant il est furieux de se faire mener par le bout du nez, lui qui croit être le plus fort…

'' Grrr…Tu me le paieras Potter ! Pourrais tu m'aider _s'il te plaît _? Espèce de…''  
'' Tes charmants petits noms d'oiseaux sont en option si tu veux mon aide… Bien, qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?''  
'' De quoi ?''  
'' Oh Malefoy ! Ne te fait pas plus débile que tu ne l'es…Tu l'es déjà bien assez ! Comment t'es tu débrouillé pour atterrir _ici_ et dans cette tenue ? Ne me dis pas que tu affectionnes les vêtements pour le ''French Cancan''…Ce serait déplorable, mais te connaissant…c'est tout ce qui a de possible…''  
'' Imbécile ! Bien sur que je n'aime pas ces vêtements ! Non mais tu as sérieusement cru que j'avais choisi d'atterrir ici et habillé comme je ne sais trop quoi ?...''

Curieusement, il parait gêné par cette situation, non pas à cause de sa tenue, mais plutôt…enfin je ne sais pas trop dire…

C'est étrange comme sentiment. Mais moi, je m'amuse beaucoup…  
'' Tu sais, quand on te regarde on peut également se demander ce que tu es…''  
'' Potter…''  
'' Oui, oui je sais…Mais si tu n'as pas choisi cette situation, que s'est-il passé ?''  
'' Mais je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! Si je le savais, tu penses bien que je ne serais pas là à jacasser avec _toi_, qui plus est, pour te demander de l'aide…''  
'' Mais alors, comment veux tu que je t'aide justement!'' Je demande, sincèrement ennuyé et un peu agacé.  
'' J'en sais rien moi…Je pensais que, _pour une fois_, tu aurais eut un éclair d'intelligence, un gros coup de chance ou un miracle…''  
'' Tu n'as qu'à écrire à ton père, je te prête (à contre cœur) Hedwige et le tour est joué. Il vient te chercher, le plus rapidement possible. Je crois qu'il est sortit d'Azkaban depuis quelques semaines il me semble, non ?''  
'' Hors de question ! Mon père est en voyage d'affaire, déjà d'Une…''  
'' Tu parles !... Après avoir dénoncé ses chers _camarades_, il est parti fricoter avec son boss…Charmant scénario pour un voyage d'affaire, mais bon…après tout…à chacun ses manières d'occuper son temps…''  
'' Je n'apprécie pas tellement tes sous-entendus, Potter…''  
'' Et moi, tu crois que j'apprécie d'avoir un travlo dans le salon dévasté de mon Oncle et de ma Tante figés ?''  
'' Pardon ?''  
'' Tu as très bien entendu…Mais finis donc ta phrase…''

Ses poings se crispent sérieusement, mais il se retient…difficilement…

'' Ouai…Bon…Et de Deux, s'il apprenait l'état dans lequel je suis et que j'ai demandé de l'aide, qui plus est à _toi_…''  
'' Pff…Fichu orgueil ! Tant pis débrouille-toi, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions, à part peut être écrire au Ministère…Je crois qu'ils seraient ravis là-bas de prendre un Malefoy dans leurs filets…''  
'' Il en est hors de question…''  
'' Bon, et bien je suis ma première idée : je vais me coucher, la compagnie de mon oreiller me sera plus agréable que la tienne…Essaye de trouver une meilleure solution…''

Je m'apprête à sortir du salon, excédé, quand Malefoy m'interpelle. Vu le ton de sa voix, il doit vraiment avoir des ennuis. Il est surprenant de le voir ravaler sa fierté et son arrogance.  
'' Potter !''  
'' Quoi encore ?''  
'' Voila ce qui s'est passé…Je voulais transplaner à Poudlard, j'avais tous mes bagages de prêts avec moi, mais il y a eu un _petit_ souci et voila l'état dans lequel je suis…''  
'' Pourquoi voulais-tu transplaner à Poudlard, nous sommes fin Juillet…''  
'' Cela ne te regarde pas, Potter !'' Siffle Malefoy essayant de cacher derrière une fausse animosité, quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tristesse et de la peur.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, croyant avoir des visions.  
En six ans de promiscuité (enfin, proportionnellement à Poudlard), jamais Malefoy, autant que je le connaisse, n'avait jamais laissé passer ne serait ce qu'une once d'émotion. Sachant qui était sa famille, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela et puis, on s'y _habituait_. C'était même étrange de le voir soudain si _expressif_…

'' Excuse moi, seulement, de te voir si pressé de travailler m'étonnais un peu…''

Les excuses étaient venues toutes seules, spontanées, sincères…  
Cela a d'ailleurs fortement étonné Malefoy, qui en laisse pour quelques secondes, son masque froid d'assurance et d'arrogance.

J'ai vu son visage, son vrai visage…  
Finalement, il est comme tout le monde…C'est dur à croire, et pourtant, c'est vrai, si réel que ça en parait incroyable.  
Il y a quelques secondes de lourd silence, seulement interrompues par la respiration étrangement saccadée de Malefoy.

Son visage passait par toutes les émotions : la surprise, la tristesse, la reconnaissance (?), la désolation…puis, il récupère sont masque habituel.  
Mais rien n'y fait. J'ai vu. Et s'en était tellement _bizarre_ que ça reste un souvenir profond en moi.  
Lui que j'ai haï, insulté, combattu…Je me sens soudain pris de pitié…

Est-ce que mes émotions à moi ont été aussi distinctes que celle de Malefoy ?  
J'espère que non. Et à mon tour, un inexplicable, mais puissant sentiment de gène se fait sentir.  
'' Très bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, mais je peux au moins t'apprendre ceci : on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard.'' Hermione m'avait assez bourré les oreilles avec _l'histoire de Poudlard_, et je pense pouvoir affirmer que, sans même avoir lu le livre, j'aurais été capable d'en dire le contenu… ''C'est une chose que des premières années doivent savoir !''  
Lui dis-je avec reproche, non pas pour lui montrer sa piètre action, mais plutôt dans un sens docte, pour qu'il ne recommence pas la même erreur. Je lui reprochais même d'avoir fait cette erreur. S'il l'avait su, il aurait plutôt écrit à Dumbledore, lui expliquant peut-être ses obscures raisons qui le poussaient à aller à Poudlard, quatre semaines avant la (si lointaine) rentrée…Il ne se serait pas trompé et ne serait à présent, pas dans l'embarras, il n'aurait pas peur...

Mais il ne l'aurait pas fait, son orgueil l'empêchant de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore.  
Et puis s'il l'avait fait…S'il l'avait fait…  
Je n'aurais pas pu…  
Cela était difficile à croire, mais…je suis presque heureux d'avoir vu le vrai visage de Malefoy.

Chose mystérieuse dans mon cas, et à éclaircir…

'' Sinon…Pour ce qui est d'arranger ta situation, je peux pas faire grand-chose…'' je continue.  
'' Ah…''

Son visage s'assombrit. Il parait inquiet. Puis il me demande avec un certain embarras :  
''Je peux…heu…rester ici quelques jours ? Enfin, juste le temps d'arranger cette foutue histoire… Parce que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi que l'on soit obligé de _cohabiter_ ensemble…'' J'avais essayé de faire une grimace discrète, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'est pas été si discrète que ça… ''Mais je n'ai pas le choix…''  
'' Et qui te dit que je vais te donner la possibilité de rester ici ? Qu'est ce tu feras si je refuse que tu squattes ?…''Curieusement, mon début de sympathie s'était envolé. J'avais pris un ton plutôt agressif, alors que ça n'était pas justifié.  
Qu'est ce que j'avais ?

Malefoy me regarde, d'abord avec animosité, puis il prend une mine défaite et résignée. Il hausse ses épaules et répond avec une voix qui trahit une pointe de tristesse mal cachée :  
'' Et bien tant pis, je transplanerai dans le Chemin de Traverse et j'aviserai. Je ne sais pas se que je ferai, et je sais encore moins pourquoi j'ai atterri _ici_. J'aurai pu atterrir n'importe où, mais il a fallu que se soit _chez toi_. Que tu ne veuilles pas m'aider, je le comprends, je me demande même pourquoi je te l'ai demandé. Ta conscience ne pèse pas bien lourd….''  
'' Laisse ma conscience tranquille, veux-tu. Il me semble que tu es très mal placé pour me faire la morale.''  
Mais il a raison, et il le sait.

'' Très bien, ''Saint Potter'', je te laisse en paix. Je vais néanmoins remettre _tes_ moldus dans leur état normal, mais je te chargerais, si ça ne dérange pas ta conscience, d'arranger leur salon.''

Il s'apprête à jeter le sort d'annulation sur ma _chère famille_, mais je m'interpose.

'' Et alors Potter, cela aussi dérange ta conscience ? Pousse-toi !'' M'ordonne-t-il. ''Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.''  
'' Qu'est ce que tu feras une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse ?'' je lui demande sans tenir compte de sa remarque.  
'' Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'en sais rien. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour me remettre les idées en place et arranger la situation. J'ai la clé de mon compte personnel à Gringotts, je ferai avec ce qu'il y a dessus.''

Cette situation, au départ si drôle, devenait pesante. Je soupire.

'' Pas la peine Malefoy, reste. Mon seul souci va être pour _mes_ moldus. Je ne sais pas si eux seront très enchantés d'avoir un sorcier supplémentaire dans leur maison…Et il y aussi nos voisins…''Dis-je en réfléchissant.

Malefoy reste silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis, en me voyant réfléchir, il se met à sourire. Pas d'un sourire moqueur, plutôt amusé…  
'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry.''

Je lui fais des yeux ronds.  
'' J'ai vraiment des problèmes auditifs…Je vais finir par croire que tu as raison Malefoy, je deviens sénile…

Il se met à rire gentiment…  
Mais qu'est ce m'arrive ? J'ai des visions…  
Je vois des choses _bizarres_…  
Quand il ne rie pas pour se moquer, Malefoy a un rire agréable, cristallin, presque innocent… (Mais bon, il ne faut quand même pas rêver. Le jour où Malefoy aura quelque d'innocent, il tombera un mètre de neige en plein mois de Juillet…)

'' Ce n'est absolument pas drôle…'' je réplique.  
Il se remet à rire franchement. Je le regarde, surpris. C'est rare que Malefoy rie, surtout en ma présence, et qui plus est, sans se moquer.  
Je me mets à sourire. Il a l'air si…enfantin…Et si je n'avais pas en tête toutes les multiples vacheries qu'il m'avait faites, j'aurais été pris d'une grande sympathie pour lui. Mais je me méfie.

''Allez Harry, décoince !'' Me dit-il en se calmant, gardant tout de même une mine enjouée et amusée.  
'' Tu…, tu m'as appelé comment ?'' je bégaye, de plus en plus inquiet sur ma santé mentale.  
J'ai un peu trop de visions, et en trop peu de temps…Je dois être atteins de _Trelawnisme_…  
'' Hum…Harry, il me semble…Mais je crois que c'est ton prénom…enfin, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non ?...''  
'' Oui, évidemment, mais venant de toi, c'est plutôt surprenant. C'est tout.''  
'' Et bien, comme nous allons devoir vivre ensemble quelques jours, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait rendre ce laps de temps le moins désagréable possible…Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, dès que tout ça revient dans l'ordre, tu ne seras rien d'autre que Potter, un enquiquineur de première…Mais je reste poli, bien sur…''  
Son ton était passé de l'amusement à de l'arrogance, mais il ne dura pas longtemps et redevint agréable.

Je reste un peu surpris, puis dis avec le maximum de gentillesse qui m'est donnée pour lui :  
'' Très bien…Alors d'accord…, Drago, faisons un petit effort pour le moment…''

Je lui tends une main amicale, pour sceller notre entendement. Il hésite, puis la prend. Un accord silencieux s'était fait.

'' Si nous rangions ?'' Propose-t-il après un moment de gène. (Que je s'aurais expliquer.) ''C'est pire que dans l'Allée des Embrumes ici !''

Je toussote pour la comparaison, mais approuve.  
'' Si des agents du Ministère de la Magie viennent ici, autant que ce soit propre.'' Ajoute t-il avec un sourire.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer sol, meubles et murs, dans le placard à balais qui avait été mon ancienne chambre, quand Malefoy m'arrête :  
'' Que vas-tu faire ?''  
'' Et bien…chercher de quoi nettoyer'' lui dis-je en le regardant un peu surpris.

Il ricane et réplique :  
'' Ce n'est pas que je n'aime faire le ménage ou que je le fasse souvent, mais après les nombreuses retenues que certains de nos professeurs nous ont infligé, nous obligeant généralement de nettoyer des pièces de Poudlard particulièrement sales…à la manière Moldue…J'ai appris, par simple mesure de précaution, quelques sortilège ménagers…Je trouve cela plus commode et bien moins fatigant. Je préfère mettre mes efforts ailleurs…''

A cette fin de phrase, il semble sourire un peu plus, et moi, je n'ai pas soulevé le sous-entendu… Innocemment, pensant plus à de la fainéantise ou à de la fierté…

'' Très bien, que proposes-tu alors ?'' je lui demande, une légère pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
'' Laisse-moi faire, pendant ce temps là, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter quelques unes de tes affaires et aller les chercher pour que je puisse me changer ?''

A mon tour de ricaner. Je fais semblant de me jauger, puis fait de même pour lui, sous son regard curieux et étonné, puis je réponds  
'' Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas te prêter mes affaires, Drago'' Dire son nom m'est particulièrement difficile ''Mais je ne sais pas si tu nous a sérieusement observé tous les deux, nous n'avons pas du tout la même envergure. Mes vêtements ne t'iront jamais… Regarde toi, tu es bien plus grand et…tu as une plus forte carrure… De plus, mes vêtements sont dans un état lamentable… Ils ont déjà servi pour mon cousin, il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela, quand il restait encore au stade de la ressemblance avec _un cochon_, mais maintenant… Enfin, tu vois… Mais bon, c'est comme tu veux…''

Il me fait un sourire (de gentillesse ?) allant.  
'' Passe-moi une simple étoffe de tissu, ça fera l'affaire…''  
'' Tu veux te faire un pagne ?…''  
'' Ne sois pas stupide…''  
'' Bon, bon…j'y vais. J'imagine que j'aurai l'explication en te voyant faire…''  
'' C'est ça, sort s'il te plaît. Le sort de nettoyage que j'ai appris est assez radical et mis à part celui qui le lance, qui ne risque rien… Ceux qui sont présents dans la pièce où est utilisé ce sort ont du souci à se faire…''  
'' Heu…très bien…''

Je sors de la pièce avec une certaine appréhension, me demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trafiquer…et avec ma curiosité grandissante… Je décide de l'espionner, sans pour autant prendre de risques. En effet, quand j'avais environs neuf ans, j'avais l'habitude d'espionner les Dursley par un moyen simple, mais efficace. Un jour, mon Oncle avait voulu essayer une de ses _merveilleuses_ perceuses, malheureusement (enfin, heureusement pour moi), ça avait mal tourné et il s'était retrouvé avec un trou béant dans le mur, pour le moins disgracieux. Ce trou n'allait pas du tout avec ce qu'il s'attendait. Il se débrouilla pour le cacher, sans le reboucher, au moyen d'un tableau savamment accroché dans le couloir le recouvrant, et dans la Salle à Manger, une plante était mise devant. Je pousse le tableau discrètement et regarde. Et qu'elle surprise !...

Malefoy nettoyait effectivement de manière radicale… C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Mais cette manière, bien que radicale, était hypnotique… En même temps…_fascinante_...

Il se tient fier et droit, flottant en plein milieu du salon, sa robe semblant bouger avec la force d'un vent invisible. Malefoy lévite avec une certaine _grâce_. Ses yeux gris_-_argent, brillant d'une manière mystérieuse, un peu lunaire… Les mains tendues droit devant lui, sa baguette jettent des étincelles bleuté et argentées qui tournoient avec légèreté autour de lui, nettoyant, récurant et réparant tout ce qui avait été déplacé ou sali.

Je secoue la tête, histoire de me remettre les idées en place et replace le tableau à sa place, masquant le trou.  
Je vais dans ma chambre lui chercher une vague étoffe, honteusement sale et déchirée qui avait été anciennement un Tee-shirt noir, imaginant déjà la tête que ferait Malefoy en voyant ce _vêtement_.

En redescendant l'escalier qui me menait à la Salle à Manger, je vois Malefoy qui m'attend dans le couloir, un rictus suffisant sur le visage, tellement différent de ses sourires, pour le moins agréables, de tout à l'heure…  
'' Tu as déjà fini ?'' je lui demande un peu surpris.  
'' Oui, et toi, as-tu trouvé quelque chose à me prêter ?''  
'' Heu…oui, mais bon, ce n'est pas terrible…''je réponds un peu honteux.  
'' Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais faire avec.''

Il prend le bout de tissu que je lui tends, sans même faire un rictus dégoûté, et se dirige dans le salon fraîchement rangé.  
Tout de même, il faut avouer qu'il a fait du bon travail. C'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si Malefoy n'était jamais arrivé en dévastant cette pièce. Seuls les Dursley encore figés attestaient de ce qui s'était passé.

'' Dis, …heu, Drago, à eux, ton sortilège ne leur à rien fait ?...''  
'' Je ne sais pas, et si tu veux mon avis, je m'en moque un peu… Vu leur tête, ça ne leur a pas trop fait de mal. Ça leur changera d'être secoué un peu, vu ton cousin, ça ne doit pas arriver souvent…''

Il a tout de même humour assez agréable et je réponds un peu en riant :  
'' Oui, tu as raison. Bravo, en tout cas, pour ce ménage… Si Poudlard manque d'Elfes de Maison un jour, le Directeur pourra faire appel à toi…''

Il me foudroie du regard.

'' Je _plaisantais_, ne prends pas tout au premier degré comme ça…''

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

'' Très bien…, que vas-tu faire avec ce _truc _?'' je lui demande en désignant du doigt, ce qui avait été un vêtement.

Le regard de Malefoy se pose tour à tour sur moi et sur le morceau de tissu. Il le tend devant lui, ferme les yeux et murmure se qui ressemble à une litanie. Sa voix est étrangement douce et apaisante, je me sens soudain somnoler.  
Ce qui me réveille sont des étincelles vertes et bleues_-_grises qui sortent des ses longs doigts, parcourant l'étoffe dans tout son long.

Puis, il prend le tissu et en couvre ses épaules. Il claque des mains, avec une certaine classe.  
Une lumière aveuglante apparaît et quand je recouvre une bonne vision, je le vois habillé entièrement de cette étoffe…

Il porte une élégante tunique noire qui passe par-dessus un pantalon en jean, de la même couleur. Il affiche un air supérieur et me demande :  
'' Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?''  
'' Comment as-tu fait ? Je demande complètement ahuri.

Déjà tout à l'heure le nettoyage de la Salle à Manger, et maintenant _ça_… Qu'était-il encore capable de faire ?

Je suis plutôt perplexe et me méfies de plus en plus de lui. Certes, ce genre de choses n'a rien de vraiment impressionnant, mais cela requière de l'agilité au niveau des pouvoirs, et témoigne de la grande pratique et de la grande force deMalefoy. S'il est capable de faire ce qu'il vient de faire, alors il doit être capable de se débrouiller seul et rapidement pour arranger cette fichue histoire.

D'ailleurs en y repensant, est ce que son histoire était bien réelle ? N'est-ce pas encore un coup monté pour m'espionner, pour m'avoir ? Voldemort était intelligent, Malefoy aussi…

Je secoue la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées et idées noires. Peut être m'avait-il dit la vérité ? Après tout, chacun avait le droit à sa chance. Même Drago…

Et puis toutes ces émotions, qui lui étaient si étrangères d'habitude, que j'avais vu passer et traverser son visage… S'en était-il seulement rendu compte ?

C'est une bonne preuve.  
Il me regarde depuis un moment avec un regard intrigué.  
'' Ça va Harry ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…''  
'' Heu…, ce n'est pas grave… J'étais juste…intrigué par ce que tu venais de faire… Sans même utiliser ta baguette en plus…''

Il se met à rire jaune et me répond avec un air faussement amusé :  
'' Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose… Avec mon père, j'ai été habitué très tôt à me servir de la magie, illégalement vu la loi de restriction d'usage de la magie chez les sorciers qui ne sont pas majeurs, mais…il s'en moquait… Il s'arrangeait toujours pour passer outre toutes les interdictions… Et le Ministère faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien.

Mon père me disait souvent que c'est dès le plus jeune âge qu'il faut apprendre à se débrouiller. Il n'y à pas d'enfance, pas d'adolescence, pas d'âge adulte. Juste la vie qu'il faut savoir amadouer, avoir de son côté…et dans le pire des cas, combattre…

Il y a deux camps. Il faut savoir prendre le bon. C'est ainsi, soit blanc, soit noir…

Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, j'ai du le combattre… Et me débrouiller seul. J'ai acquis un niveau supérieur de que ce que les professeurs de Poudlard demande, mais je me garde bien de le montrer. Encore un autre principe de mon père. Il vaut mieux garder sa force secrète pour surprendre l'ennemi…''

Je le regarde, stupéfait. Encore une autre face de lui que je ne connais pas. C'est presque…émouvant… Etrange aussi cette vision qu'on lui avait inculquée de la vie…

Une guerre, pour lui ce n'était qu'un combat, avec des gagnants et des perdants. C'était soit blanc, soit noir…

Je soupire. Rien n'est blanc ou noir, c'est ainsi. Il y a le gris, le bleu et les autres couleurs… Le blanc et le noir ne sont pas des couleurs, le gris non plus… Peut être parce que se sont des tons trop francs, trop durs, trop… uniques…

Nous sommes uniques, mais aussi tellement ressemblants… Comme les couleurs. Il y a le bleu ciel, le bleu outremer… Des milliers de gammes qui font cette richesse… Oui, c'est une richesse d'être différents… La vie est faite de cette richesse. Non, elle n'est ni blanche, ni noire, ni grise…elle est…_colorée_. Comme lui.

Lui aussi a sa couleur, ce n'est ni celle de son père, ni celle de sa mère, ni celle des autres, c'est la_ sienne_.

C'est injuste la façon de penser de son père. Injuste de lui avoir empêché d'avoir une enfance, une adolescence…

Oui, je suis touché qu'il se soit un peu ouvert, mais je sens un peu gêné aussi. J'ai l'impression de m'aventurer dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. Celui des Malefoy, si mystérieux, si austère… Sous ses airs de petit Prince snobinard, pourri gâté, il cache une profonde tristesse… Je vois bien qu'il essaye de la cacher, mais ses yeux en disent long…

Je tourne la tête, par décence. Il ne veut pas que je le vois, alors, même s'il ne peut pas le cacher, je ne le verrai pas, je ne regarderai pas.

Il semble s'en rendre compte, car il me dit presque aussitôt qu'il a fini, cherchant à masquer son émotion par un ton rude :  
'' Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça… Après tout, le _saint _Potter a du vivre bien pire, que sont mes piètres histoires à côté ?''  
'' Ne dis pas ça…'' je réplique, un léger voile sur la voix.

Il parait surpris et se radoucit, abandonnant ses faux airs de dur. Il hausse ses épaules avec élégance et s'assoit sur un des fauteuils des Dursley.  
Il me regarde, d'abord avec un air de défi et voyant que mon expression ne bouge pas, il baisse sa tête et la prend dans ses mains.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. A t-il vraiment besoin de se faire consoler ? Si oui, il n'accepterait sûrement pas de l'être par moi. Il est peut être simplement exténué.  
Mais au fond de moi, même si cette perspective est plus confortable que les autres, je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça.

'' Excuse-moi'' je lui murmure.  
'' Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?'' Me demande-t-il d'une voix d'où j'ai du mal à discerner une quelconque émotion, tant il y en a qui s'opposent.  
'' Et bien…parce que si je ne t'avais pas posé de question…tu n'aurais pas eu à…me raconter…heu…des choses qui ne te sont pas agréables…à dire…''

Il relève la tête doucement et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, un peu en désordre…

Ses yeux gris me regardent avec intensité, se qui me trouble un peu.

'' Bah…tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Et puis tu sais, j'en ai vu d'autres.''

Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
'' Toujours à faire ton malin…''  
'' Non, mais c'est vrai. Ce que je viens de te raconter, c'est peu de choses…Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose que je fasse l'étalage des actions de mon cher père. Mais je dois bien avouer que j'en ai assez. Toi qui voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai voulu transplaner, et bien la raison est simple, je me suis enfui. J'ai fugué, malheureusement, je ne suis pas arrivé au bon endroit… Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire…''  
'' Tu t'es enfui ? Mais, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? Tu es parti comme ça ?...''  
'' Non. Je peux bien te le dire, au point où j'en suis… De toute façon, ça se saura au bout d'un moment…''

Il prend une expression sombre et plus triste que jamais.  
'' Heu…Drago, ne te sens pas obligé de me parler si ça te fais si mal que ça…''

'' Non…c'est difficile à dire, mais…j'ai besoin de parler…même si tu es la dernière personne à qui j'aurais songé, tant pis…''

Ce doit vraiment être grave…

'' Ça s'est passé il y a de cela une semaine à peu près. Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui a repris contact avec mon père après qu'il ait été libéré d'Azkaban, et comme tu me l'as fait si bien remarquer, en dénonçant tous ses complices. Quand il est revenu le soir, il n'était plus même, c'était terrifiant.

Ma mère était effrayée, elle m'a ordonné d'aller dans ma chambre avant qu'il ne me voit. Bien sur, je ne l'ai pas fait, je suis sorti de la pièce et me suis caché pour entendre leur discussion. Le ton est rapidement monté, mon père à commencé à être violent…et il-il…''

Vers les derniers mots, tout se bouscule dans sa bouche, il a une sorte de gros nœud dans la gorge et a du mal à s'exprimer.  
Il prend une bouffée d'air et termine d'une voix brisée :   
'' Il l'a tuée.''

A cette phrase, sa tête bascule sur le dossier du fauteuil et son regard reste vide.

Moi, j'arrive à peine à y croire.  
'' Pardon ? C'est tout que je réussis à bafouiller tant je suis choqué.''

Le regard toujours vide, bien que voilé, il met un certain temps à répondre :  
'' Tu as très bien entendu. J'ignore la raison pour laquelle il a fait ça, mais une chose est sûre…''

Il se redresse, une lueur de haine dans les yeux,  
''...Il le paiera !''

Puis, de nouveau, il s'écroule. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. La tête dans les genoux, il se met à sangloter et semble redevenir un jeune homme d'a peine dix-sept ans pendant quelques secondes.

Là encore, j'hésite sur ce que je dois faire.

Je m'approche de lui et lui pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Sentant ma présence il relève sa tête de ses genoux et la pose sur mon épaule.

Je reste figé, stupéfait par cet élan, pour le moins inhabituel de sa part. Puis, je me décide moi aussi à faire quelque chose. Abandonnant fierté, rancœur, je le serre dans mes bras pour le consoler comme je peux.

Quand ses sanglots se calment et que le silence se réinstalle, je me dégage en faisant attention et tout en le tenant, le regarde. Il s'était endormi, apparemment épuisé.

Je le porte doucement et l'emmène jusqu'au canapé où je l'allonge. Avec ma baguette je fais apparaître une légère couverture que je fais atterrir avec douceur sur son corps assoupi.  
Je me retourne, et m'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce, je me retrouve face aux statues des Dursley. Je passe ma main devant leurs yeux vides d'expression.

_« Pff…même des gargouilles ont un air plus intelligent qu'eux… »_

Je pointe ma baguette sur eux et les fais transplaner chacun dans leur chambre.

Je jette un dernier regard au serpentard et sors. Je me rends à ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit, repensant à tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tellement de choses… J'arrive avec peine à tout me remémorer et encore moins, à croire ce que j'ai vu…  
Malefoy montrant ses émotions, ensuite se confiant à moi, et puis…se penchant sur mon épaule pour se faire consoler…

C'est sans nul doute ce qui a dû me marquer le plus. Mais d'un côté, je n'en suis pas mécontent non plus…  
J'avais eu un peu l'impression que mon cerveau s'était déconnecté.

D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est toujours déconnecté…

Oui, ça doit être ça. Comment je peux penser que s'était plaisant d'avoir Malefoy à moins de cinquante millimètres de moi, collé sur mon épaule ?  
Peut être parce qu'il était réellement touchant.  
Peut être parce que s'était la première fois que Malefoy se montrait vraiment, qu'il ne se cachait pas derrière une image préfabriquée…

Et dire qu'une fois à Poudlard, qu'une fois que toute cette histoire sera redevenue normale, tout ça sera fini…

Tout sera comme avant.

Mais est-ce que ça redeviendra vraiment comme avant ?...

J'avais tellement vu, tellement ressenti…

Non, jamais rien ne sera plus comme avant… »

_A suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 1  
**Rire démentiel٭ _Niark ! Niark ! Niark !...Vous voulez savoir la suite ?... Alors je n'ai qu'un mot pour ouvrir la clé qui me permettra de poster le prochain chapitre… Review, review, review…  
Lol  
Comment ça je suis dingue ?… _(٭o٭)_ …_ _Comme vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est mon autoportrait… **-.-''**_


	3. Pouvoir et Sentiment sont deux amants

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes…**

2. Pourvoir et Sentiment sont deux amants… :

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Cette note va être un peu longue, mais lisez là en entier, c'est important…_

_Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier, j'ai sauter de joie en voyant ma boite E mail…_

_DIX-HUIT REVIEWS ! Pour un début je trouve ça bien, en plus, elles étaient toutes très, très, très gentilles et encourageantes…_

_Bon d'accords, en fait ça fait neuf / neuf…_

_Explication : J'ai eut un soucis avec ffnet et j'ai du poster ce chapitre deux fois et ai eut deux suites de lecteurs…Et donc, deux suites de reviews…_

_Continuez ! Et envoyez en moi plus, plus, plus !  
Aussi, je veux m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il est dans mon PC, mais tous mes problèmes avec FFnet…je n'ai pas trop eut le temps d'y penser…_

_Voilà un autre chapitre! Je sais, c'est un peu longuet…Mais dans une histoire d'amour, il faut laisser les choses se faire…doucement…Même si pour l'instant, se n'est pas à proprement parler une histoire d'amour, mais ça va venir…ça vient déjà._

_Dans toutes les fan fics avec un pairing Harry/Drago, il y a toujours un des deux qui à un rôle plus ''féminin'', comme s'il avait le rôle de la fille dans le couple de garçon. Moi, ça m'énerve un peu, même si j'aime bien ces histoire **XD**, c'est pour ça que si je m'attarde ainsi, c'est pour donner, autant à Harry qu'a Drago, un rôle ''masculin'', un rôle ou les deux sont les ''héros''._

_Je voulais aussi, faire en sorte qu'on voit Drago autrement, parce qu'après tout, les méchants peuvent avoir une part de gentillesse, et les gentils…une part de méchanceté…_

_Sans toutefois, changer quelque chose à leur personnalité._

_Et oui, Drago ne serait pas Drago si il ne vannait pas comme il sait si bien le faire…_

_Il est clair que le troisième chapitre va rattraper la lenteur des deux premiers, ça va déménager !_

_D'ailleurs pour m'excuser de mon retard, je l'ai posté en même temps que ce chapitre ci._

_Mais j'espère que, malgré cette apparente lenteur, l'histoire vous plait, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de surprenant, de poétique…Parce que je trouve grossières, les fics où il n'y a que les relations (hum, hum) qu'entretiennent Drago et Harry qui sont mises en relief, je préfère celles ou il y a une ''vraie'' histoire, avec de l'aventure, du suspense, des moments touchants…Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Donnez moi votre avis, j'attends vos suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire !..._

_Merci à tous ceux qui voudront bien continuer à lire…_

_J'espère également que mes ''petites'' notes ne sont pas trop longues, mais pour moi, elles sont importantes, pour éclaircir certaines choses._

_Là-dessus aussi, donnez moi votre avis…_

_Procne Aesoris_

POV Drago :

« Arg !...J'ai mal à la tête…

Quel cauchemar j'ai fait…

J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans les bras de Potter et qu'il me consolait parce que je pleurais…

Non mais… Moi, Drago Malfoy, pleurer ? Qui plus est dans les bras de Potter…

Il faut arrêter le délire là…  
Je vais cesser de prendre la Potion de Renforcement, je fais beaucoup trop de cauchemars depuis que je la bois régulièrement…

Ah ! Mon père et ses idées de puissance supérieure… Je le retiens lui !

Mon père, non…je me souviens maintenant…  
Me recherche-t-il à l'heure qu'il est ?  
Sûrement. Mais il ne me trouvera jamais.

Si, il me retrouva, mais à un seul endroit. Penché sur son cou près à le tuer !...

Il paiera pour son crime, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai de plus cher ?

J'avais ma mère, mais maintenant…je n'ai plus rien.

Ma vie ? Elle n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux.  
Des amis ? Je n'en ai pas et je n'en veux pas.  
Ma famille ? Pff…Qu'elle crève !

Non, je n'ai rien. Et je vivrai sans jamais avoir quelque chose de précieux à mes yeux.  
Mon père aurait dit que s'est une force. Moi je dis…que c'est…une faiblesse, un vide total…

D'un côté, j'envie Potter. Il est aimé de beaucoup de monde, il est respecté et puis…il a des amis, peut être même un peu plus…  
Et grâce à ça, il sera toujours plus puissant que moi. Aucun entraînement, même le plus acharné qui soit, ne pourra jamais rien faire pour me permettre, ne serait-ce, que d'égaler son niveau…

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis étrangement bien, quelque chose de doux me réchauffe.

Mais où suis-je ?

Ah…ça y est…je me rappelle…

Mon cauchemar était en fait une réalité…

J'ai vraiment intérêt à arrêter cette fichue potion, elle me fait faire des choses bizarres…  
D'ailleurs, je vais arrêter tout ce qui est en rapport avec mon père. Même si ma santé en dépend.  
Il doit bien avoir une solution autre que cette Potion de Renforcement pour pouvoir être en forme et tenir debout.

Mais qui a bien pu m'allonger ici ? Et cette couverture…  
Non… Ce n'est quand même pas _lui_…  
Manquerait plus que ça…

Tout d'abord, quelle heure est-il ?  
Je regarde à l'horloge des moldus. 5h30 du matin.  
Il pleut encore. Mais contrairement à hier, cette pluie est reposante.

Je somnole encore un peu. Pourquoi je me sens si bien ? Alors que je suis chez des moldus et chez _Harry Potter_…

Ce n'est pas normal. Voyons, voyons…  
Que s'est-il passé hier soir avec Potter ?...  
Rien de louche, enfin, pas que je me souvienne…  
Il est là le problème. Je ne me souviens de rien, enfin de pas grand-chose…  
J'ai pleuré, je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras ( ?), et après…

Bah…Tant pis… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Quoi que j'ai fait, enfin, que nous ayons fait, je n'aurai qu'a mettre ça sur le compte d'une drogue quelque quelconque ou d'un effet secondaire dû au transplanage raté…

Je n'aurais qu'à lui demander quand il se lèvera.

C'est sympa de sa part de m'avoir installé à peu près confortablement. Et puis cette couverture…elle dégage quelque chose d'étrange, de magique…  
Serait-elle de lui ?  
Lui aussi a quelque chose d'étrange, une aura…si… Je ne saurais dire…

Ce n'est pas vrai… A quoi je pense moi ?...

Ma somnolence est partie, je n'arriverai plus à dormir. Et si je l'espionnais ?  
Depuis les articles de Rita Skeeter en quatrième année sur les rêves étranges de Potter, je ne cesse de m'interroger et meurs d'envie de savoir ce à quoi il peut bien penser la nuit.  
J'ai une occasion en or.

Je me lève, le froid m'assaille. Je décide de garder _la_ couverture sur moi. Sa chaleur bienfaisante m'envahit. C'est vraiment très agréable.

Je marche à pas feutrés et arrive au pied de l'escalier. C'est étrange, plus je semble me rapprocher de _lui_ et plus mon cœur bat fort. L'excitation d'avoir une réponse à une de mes questions me mets dans un état. Il faut que j'arrête de m'emballer pour un rien.  
C'est stupide, pour ne pas dire, débile.

Je monte l'escalier. Le palier est sombre.  
Il y a plusieurs portes. Laquelle mène à sa chambre ? Il va falloir que je cherche.  
Je commence à regarder par la première porte qui me tombe sous la main, quand j'entends des gémissements.

Non… Ce n'est quand même pas lui ?...

Je ris intérieurement. Je vais bien m'amuser !  
Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas immortaliser Potter en train de geindre. La tête de tous les gens de l'école en le voyant !

Potter, le héros qui a affronté à maintes reprises le plus terrible des sorciers et qui pleurniche la nuit comme un môme de deux ans…

Allons voir ça de plus près. Tiens, il ne gémit plus. J'entends quand même sa respiration. Elle est saccadée, anormalement irrégulière.

Je m'approche, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. J'ouvre sa porte.

Il s'agite dans son lit. La lune éclaire son visage. Il est trempé par la sueur.  
Mais de quoi peut-il bien rêver, pour que ça le mette dans un état pareil ?

Je m'approche, encore…  
Il se met à crier, c'est atroce…

'' Maman… Non ! Vite… Laissez-les partir. Cédric n'a rien fait, mon père et ma mère non plus… Prenez moi à leur place… NON !''

Encore ces histoires.  
Ça le hante donc encore ? Depuis tout temps ?  
C'était donc ça…

Finalement, tous les deux, nous sommes pareils. Il y a des choses horribles qui nous hantent.  
Nous vivons la même horreur chaque nuit.

Sa voix baisse, je ne comprends plus ce qu'il raconte. Je m'approche un peu plus et penche mon oreille au dessus de sa bouche. Je suis si près que je sens son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Il me rappelle la couverture…

Je deviens complètement chtarbé… J'ai mon cerveau qui part…là où il ne devrait pas partir.

'' Aide-moi, je t'en supplie… J'ai besoin de toi…''

Je serais curieux de savoir la personne à qui il supplie qu'on l'aide… Quelle veinarde !

'' Au secours ! Aide-moi ! S'il te plaît…''

Vraiment, ma curiosité est piquée au vif…  
Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir.

Soudain, il se met à suffoquer, comme si, dans son rêve, on l'étrangle.  
Ça m'effraye un peu, je dois bien avouer.

J'attends qu'il se calme. Mais les secondes passent et ça empire.  
Je m'affole un peu…

Avoir la mort de Potter sur le dos ne m'enchante pas vraiment…  
Alors…je soulève sa tête et m'asseye sur son lit pour pouvoir la poser sur mes genoux. Je tâte son pouls, il est très rapide, trop rapide. N'ayant aucune notion de guérison, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

Je réfléchis très vite, cherchant toutes les solutions possibles. Mais l'image d'un tribunal qui me condamne revient sans cesse, m'empêchant de penser convenablement.

Puis une autre image s'impose. Je me revois, quand j'étais petit, j'ai environ quatre, cinq ans, je viens de faire un horrible cauchemar et ne me calme pas. Ma mère s'est précipitée et m'a pris dans ses bras en me murmurant des paroles apaisantes. C'était avant.

C'est étrange que je me souvienne de ça. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de souvenirs agréables.

Avoir Potter sur mes genoux me gêne un peu. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait raconté cette scène, je l'aurais traité de fou et lui aurais conseillé d'aller à Ste Mangouste sans sommation.

Repensant à mon souvenir et le regardant s'affoler sur mes genoux, une bouffée de dégoût m'envahit.  
C'était de plus en plus incompréhensible.  
Je pose ma main sur son front, il est brûlant.  
Au contact de ma main _Il _grimace, puis ses mains se mettent à se convulser.  
Je quitte son front pour prendre ses mains et essayer de calmer le jeu.

Effectivement, ça le calme un peu.  
Soudain, il agrippe fermement _mes_ mains.

'' Maman…maman, merci…'' Je l'entends murmurer.

Je rougis, il me prend pour sa mère.  
Sa respiration est toujours saccadée.

Alors à mon tour, je lui murmure :  
'' Chut…chut…''

Je fais vraiment ça parce que j'ai besoin de lui.  
Il se calme progressivement et semble être à son aise sur mes genoux…

Génial, je ne peux même plus bouger !...  
J'aurais pu le pousser sans cérémonie, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'il me surprenne, déjà dans _sa_ chambre, et qui plus est, sa tête sur _mes_ genoux…

Alors, je décide, jusqu'à temps qu'il bouge, me permettant de m'en aller, de m'installer, dans l'attente de quitter cette pièce.  
Il se tourne, toujours sa main agrippée à la mienne, l'autre qu'il pose sur ma cuisse, ce qui me fait sursauter.  
Voyant que je ne l'ai pas réveillé en tressautant, je me décrispe (autant qu'il est possible, vu ma position).  
Puis je m'endors à mon tour, ne me réveillant que parce que les premiers rayons du Soleil apparaissent.

Potter dort toujours, plus accroché à moi que jamais…

Comme je me suis endormi, j'ai du glisser et me retrouver à moitié couché.  
Il s'est donc, dans son sommeil, rapproché de moi et entoure mes hanches de ses bras, sa tête reposant mollement sur mon torse.

Jusqu'où croit-il que je suis sa mère ?  
Se rend-il vraiment compte de la personne qu'il a enlacée ? Où est ce encore une vacherie pour me faire chier ?

Vu la crise qu'il a eu la veille et ce que j'ai entendu… Je pense qu'il ne se rend pas compte.  
Heureusement pour moi… Enfin, je ne suis quand même pas à l'aise, s'il vient à se réveiller, vu la position dans laquelle nous sommes…  
Je suis mal, très mal…  
Et aucun mensonge à dire…  
Comment je peux justifier ma présence ? Comment je peux justifier qu'il soit dans mes bras ?…

Non, là, la situation est très délicate…  
Ne serait-ce que pour moi…  
Alors que je le hais, que nous sommes des adversaires qui s'affrontent avec acharnement depuis notre première rencontre, je le tiendrais…heu…_tendrement_ (alors que ce n'est absolument pas voulu)…dans mes bras ?  
Non, ça défit la logique. Enfin la mienne en tous cas…

Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il s'imagine des choses.

Chacun sa fierté tout de même !  
Je veux bien qu'il faille la ravaler de temps en temps… Mais là tout de même… C'est un peu trop…

Je sors de mes pensées, Potter vient de bouger et a resserré ses bras autour de ma taille.  
Je suis maudit !

Et si je transplanais ? N'ayant plus de prise, il s'écraserait comme une belle merde…

Ça serait marrant ça tiens !  
Mais non, il vaut mieux pour moi que j'évite de transplaner après mon lamentable échec d'hier… Je pourrais atterrir dans un endroit bien pire qu'ici…

Bon, une autre solution…  
Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions !  
Ahhhrrrr….

Il est accroché le Potter…  
Au moins une certitude, sa petite copine n'aura pas de soucis à se faire question tendresse…  
Mais bon, il colle quand même beaucoup…

Je souris…  
Pourquoi, je ne sais pas…  
Mais la pensée de la petite copine de Potter et de sa tendresse collante me fait rire…

Et dire que c'est moi qui en profite…  
Brrr…ça fait froid dans le dos un peu…  
Même si la température monte, monte…

Mon cerveau devrait prendre des vacances de temps en temps… Il part vraiment trop loin parfois…  
Surtout en ce moment…  
Voyages, voyages… Loin, très loin, voyages…  
Bouhouhou…

Mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ce n'est pas un instant si désagréable que ça…  
Je _le _regarde. Son visage a une expression de sérénité déconcertante. Il y a presque un sourire qui se dessine au coin de ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Ses cheveux s'étalent sur mon torse, et il en dégage une agréable odeur de fraîcheur.  
Vraiment, sa petite copine aurait beaucoup de chance…

Une pointe de jalousie me presse le cœur.  
Pourquoi suis-je jaloux ?  
Avoir des amis ne m'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, et encore moins avoir plus, jusque là…

Mais je me rends compte que ça me crève le cœur de ne pas en avoir et de ne pas pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un en qui j'aurais vraiment confiance, à qui je pourrais demander conseil…

Je me sens seul, trop seul…la présence de Potter contre moi me l'a fait brusquement comprendre.

Je soupire. Cette situation, je l'ai choisie, enfin, pas complètement.  
C'est de ma faute. Je n'avais qu'à être moins naïf et ne pas écouter mon père…

Ah, le revoilà encore celui-là…

A chaque fois que je pense à quelque chose de désagréable, je me retourne automatiquement sur lui. Il est le début de tout.

Il est la base de toutes mes souffrances.  
Ce que je peux avoir honte, honte de l'avoir comme père, honte d'être son fils, honte d'être un Malefoy, honte…d'être moi…

Une larme se met à couler le long de ma joue.  
Oh non, pas encore ! J'en ai marre de pleurer…

Pris par mes réflexions, je ne me rends pas compte qu'il y a du mouvement.  
Je tourne la tête et remarque que Potter s'est réveillé.

Il s'est redressé, son bras en angle droit, sa main soutenant sa tête. Il me regarde. Il n'y a pas de méchanceté, pas de moquerie, n'y tout autre truc désagréable auquel je m'attends dans ses yeux.  
D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce regard émeraude.  
C'est …_étrange_…

Je détourne la tête, incapable de l'affronter.

'' Bonjour.'' dis-je.

'' Bonjour.'' me répond-il presque aussitôt.

Rien dans sa voix ne laisse deviner se qu'il pense.

'' Bien dormi ?'' Me demande-t-il avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Arg…Il rentre directement dans le vif du sujet…

Je me mets à rougir sérieusement, même Weasley, à côté aurait été pâle.

'' Bof.'' je réponds.

Je tourne furtivement la tête et vois qu'il sourit.

Soudain, sans m'en apercevoir, il se met tout près de mon oreille, et me murmure.

'' Merci pour cette nuit…''

Ensuite, comme si de rien n'était, il se lève avec légèreté et sort de la pièce.  
Mon cœur bat très fort.

La peur qui m'a assaillie soudain, s'en va et je me sens bien.  
La réaction de Potter m'arrange. On allait faire _comme si_ de rien n'était…

A mon tour, je me lève, laissant distraitement tomber la couverture. Et sans plus m'en occuper que de la laisser par terre, je sors de la pièce et descend déjeuner, mon estomac criant famine, me rappelant que je n'ai pas mangé depuis que j'ai quitté le manoir _familial_.

Une vague odeur d'œufs et de bacon empli le couloir. Mon estomac grogne bruyamment.  
Je vais dans se qui semble être la cuisine .Mais bon sang, de bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces machins bizarroïdes ? On dirait des instruments pour les défenses contre les forces du mal. Et lui, qui progresse parmi toutes _ces_ _choses_ avec aisance…

Le voir s'atteler aux taches ménagères, comme la cuisine, me fait un drôle d'effet…  
C'est étrange de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, à l'observer, préparant ce qui serait _notre_ repas, sans toutefois demander de l'aide ou une quelconque rémunération. C'est agréable. J'ai l'impression que toute cette chaleur qu'il dégage, me fait retrouver celle que je n'ai jamais pu avoir qu'en de très rares occasions et dont les souvenirs sont devenus des évanescences. C'est comme si, à lui seul, il m'avait donner plus… Non, ce serait ridicule… Mais, pourtant, j'ai du mal à m'ôter cette idée de la tête…

C'est comme si il m'avait donné plus _d'amour_ en si peu de temps et à lui tout seul, que tous mes proches réunis. J'ai _l'impression_ d'être heureux… Alors que je suis sensé le haïr de toute la force de mon âme…

Il n'a pas prit la peine de se mettre en tenue pour la nuit, il s'est endormi tout habillé.  
Ses affaires, trop grandes pour lui et hors d'usage depuis un moment, tombent lâchement sur ses membres aux mouvements gracieux. Laissant légèrement apparaître ses fines épaules, pourtant musclées, par la pratique intensive du quidditch.

Je l'observe plus attentivement que d'habitude, dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Ça m'effraye un peu, mais j'arrive à trouver une vision agréable en lui…

Il se retourne et me voit. Il me fait un grand sourire, sincère, ce qui me déconcerte et me rend encore plus mal à l'aise.

'' Entre donc et assieds-toi, tu ne vas pas rester comme _stupefixé_ là tout ton séjour ici ?...'' Me dit-il avec une mine amusé, presque _enfantine_.

'' Heu…oui, oui…'' je réponds, d'un ton que je fais bourru pour cacher mon malaise.

Il ne tient pas compte du son de ma voix, et continue :

'' Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes exactement, ni ce que tu manges habituellement, je ne suis pas non plus un cordon bleu, néanmoins, j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais et tu feras avec…''

Il dit cela avec gentillesse, mais sa voix, bien que chaleureuse, m'a bien fait comprendre à quoi je dois m'en tenir. Je suis satisfait, tant mieux, sinon, tant pis…je devrais me débrouiller.

Il agite sa baguette devant moi et fait apparaître des couverts et il y dépose le déjeuner, fraîchement cuit…Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui se dit mauvais en cuisine. Tout cela a l'air appétissant. De toutes façon, ça fait un jour et demi que je n'ai pas mangé. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, je ne m'en n'étais pas rendu compte, mais je meure de faim et suis capable de _-_presque_- _tout avaler…

Il s'assoit à son tour, face à moi et commence à manger.  
Il est calme, presque serein…Et moi qui, pour une raison inexplicable, me sens si…_gêné_…

Sentant mon regard insistant qui se pose sur lui, il lève le nez de son assiette, me couve des yeux avec un regard interrogateur, tout en mettant, avec délicatesse, sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Il prend un soin tout particulier à mastiquer, tout en continuant à me regarder comme si je _l'intriguais_… Puis il avale sa bouchée qu'il a maintenant depuis un moment dans sa bouche…

'' Qu'y a-t-il ?'' Me demande Harry…  
Tiens, je ne l'appelle plus Potter…

'' Rien, je me sens…_bizarre_…'' je lui réponds avec franchise.

Il sourit à ma remarque. Je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point sont regard avait quelque chose de…_beau_… J'ai du mal à le reconnaître, mais…il me réconforte, m'apporte, en un simple coup d'oeil, tout ce dont j'ai besoin… Chaleur, bienveillance, simplicité…  
Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il a tant de fois survécu à Voldemort. Il est tellement…_unique_… Il ni a que le bien en lui, il ne cherche jamais à faire souffrir… Il est aux antipodes de ce Lord tellement…_ignoble_…  
C'est cette gentillesse, innée chez lui, cette bienveillance qui fait de lui, un sorcier redoutable… Comme Dumbledore… C'est vraiment dur à reconnaître…

Ils sont un peu pareils tous les deux.

Puis, j'ai une terrible et inexplicable envie de pleurer.  
Non, pas encore, surtout devant lui, je ne veux pas de sa pitié, je ne veux la pitié de _personne_… Je veux être respecté, que mes émotions soient indécelables, qu'on voit en moi quelqu'un d'infaillible…

Ces choses qu'on appelle _amitié, amour_… Avaient autant de signification à mes yeux que le mot _bonté_ aux yeux de Voldemort. Cela fait si longtemps que je les ai oubliés. Pourquoi me les rappeler, qui plus est maintenant…et avec lui ?...

Ça me fait trop mal…Pourquoi ?...  
Non, ce n'est pas juste…

Une larme discrète coule le long de ma joue. Heureusement il ne m'observe plus.  
Il mange. Je ferais mieux d'en faire de même, mon estomac proteste de plus en plus.

Il n'est pas trop mauvais cuisinier, j'ai vu mieux, mais, étant donné qu'il l'a fait sans magie, je ne peux pas trop le blâmer pour ses petites erreurs. Et puis, c'est quand même bon…  
Je mange, il a fini et se remet à m'observer…

Il me fait penser à une mère poule qui regarde si son enfant mange bien, si ça lui plait…  
Beurk… Me faire couver par Potter… Qu'elle honte ! Vivement que cette situation s'arrange, que _tout ça_ s'arrête.

Je vais finir par faire payer tout ceux qui veulent m'observer, j'espère que Harry est riche… Sinon, il est dans la merde…

Mon unique larme a séchée, il ne s'est aperçut de rien. J'ai de la chance. Je me remets même à sourire, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais je souris. Ça vaut toujours mieux que pleurnicher devant celui qui est censé être mon _ennemi_.

Je finis de manger, pousse mon assiette avec mes couverts dedans, devant moi et soupire.

'' Alors, c'était bon ?'' Me demande-t-il avec jovialité.

'' Ouai…bof…'' je lui mens. Je n'ai aucunement envie de lui faire de compliment, je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça… J'ai déjà eut assez honte comme ça…

Il me jette un regard en biais et hausse les épaules avec désinvolture. Il est plutôt cool.

Ça me change de mes sangsues complètement débiles et dénuées, non seulement d'intérêt, mais aussi de personnalité, comme Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, qui me court un peu trop après en ce moment d'ailleurs… Quand même, j'aurais espéré mieux de ce coté-là…

Il prend mes couverts et les met dans un évier. Il s'affuble ensuite d'un tablier _de femme_…Non… Il ne va pas faire la vaisselle quand même ? C'est vrai qu'il a été élevé dans la tradition moldu…

Je me mets à ricaner… Il me jette un regard froid, tranchant avec celui qu'il avait tout à l'heure. Il peut être effrayant tout de même…

'' Tu as un problème ?'' Me demande-t-il avec un ton glacial.

'' Tu es plutôt mignon en tablier…'' je réponds en me moquant.

'' C'est celui de ma Tante, étant donné qu'elle est stupefixée, je vais faire la vaisselle, sinon, ça va pourrir et sentir mauvais… Tu veux peut être le faire à ma place ?''

'' Non mais ça va pas… Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Un elfe de maison ?''

Mon air dédaigneux ne lui a pas plu. Curieusement, cela m'attriste que l'on se soit disputé.

'' Excuse-moi… J'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer à voir des gens vivre sans magie…''  
Ce que je peux détester de faire des excuses…

'' Il n'est pas bon d'être dépendant de la magie, c'est une faiblesse, ça en revient à dire que sans baguette, tu n'es capable de rien… Seulement, dans la vie, il faut savoir se débrouiller sans _rien_…et sans _personne_…''  
Insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Son ton est plus mêlé d'inquiétude que de reproches, même si on peut y lire une pointe de désapprobation. Ses yeux…ont une lueur de tristesse, je ne comprends pas…

'' Laisse tomber ce que je viens de dire…'' Me dit il après en se retournant pour ne plus que je vois sont visage.

Il fait la vaisselle en silence, installant une aura de glace, comme pour m'empêcher de traverser une barrière interdite de son âme.  
Il défait son tablier quand il a fini et sort de la pièce, passant devant moi sans me regarder.  
Et moi, je suis resté planté derrière lui, sans bouger, attendant vainement une quelconque explication.

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avais-je bien pu dire pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Il est vraiment bizarre quelque fois…Pourquoi fait-il autant de mystères ?...

Soudain, je commence à avoir des vertiges, c'est comme si mon cœur se brise, comme si on me poignarde le corps avec des milliers d'aiguilles… Je pense au _Doloris_ et regarde devant moi pour faire face à Harry, que je crois responsable de mes douleurs et soupçonne d'être le lanceur du sort.

Mais je vois en face de moi une fumée blanchâtre envahir la pièce et rendre ma vision floue.  
Une silhouette commence à se dessiner dans ces vapeurs opaques. C'est une silhouette de jeune homme, fine et gracieuse…Je ne discerne pas les traits de son visage, il pointe sa baguette vers moi et rie d'un rire sonore, cruel…froid… qui me rappelle celui de mon père.

Non, ce ne peut être lui, il est loin d'ici, il ne peut pas m'avoir retrouvé, pas ici…pas _maintenant_…

''_Tu nous as trahi...Tu t'es trahi toi... Ces sentiments doivent t'être inconnus... Tu dois toujours avoir la haine, la colère, un désir ardant de vengeance en toi.. .N'oublie pas qui tu es, n'oublie pas ton sang, ta fratrie..._''

La voix est aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg, je me sens mal, comme oppressé…  
Non ce n'est pas lui…Ce n'est pas sa voix, c'est…la _mienne_…

Je me redresse et fais face à ce qui semble être mon reflet.  
Ai-je vraiment un visage si dur ? Un regard si froid, un sourire si cruel et odieux ? Comment Harry a-il fait pour me supporter ?

« L'autre » se mit à rire.

'' _Tu penses encore à _lui_… N'as-tu pas honte ? Tu es un Malfoy voyons ! Tu as un sang noble qui coule dans tes veines ! Et tu oses te…te frotter à de la vermine au sang mêlé, tout juste bon à être un vulgaire bâtard…''_

Je fulmine intérieurement. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que je déteste, ou plutôt, _haïs_, profondément la personne que j'ai en face de moi. Ce ne peut être mon reflet…non, pouvais-je dire des choses si ignobles, pouvais-je être aussi _horrible_ ?... En fin de compte, je ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort.

'' _Ce serait plutôt un honneur non ?''_ Raille l'autre.  
'' La ferme !'' Dis-je en retenant à grand-peine le ton coléreux de ma voix. Il m'énerve à lire en moi comme il le fait… Mais comme il est _moi_, cela s'explique…  
_'' Je sens la fureur, tu as de la haine en toi, c'est bien… Dommage qu'elle soit dirigée contre toi-même… Tu devrais être fier de ce que tu es, fier du sang qui coule dans tes veines…''_  
'' J'ai honte de mon sang, je voudrais le renier le faire disparaître, oublier qui je suis ! Je n'appartiens pas au clan si _noble_ des Malfoy, je ne veux pas être de leur famille… Je les hais, comme je hais cette chose qui me sert de personnalité… Si Harry est un bâtard au sang mêlé, alors qu'est ce que je suis _moi _?...''  
'' Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel quand il laisse aller ses sentiments, quand il ne refoule pas sa tristesse, ses pleurs, quand il veut bien être _normal_, en oubliant son _fichu_ orgueil…''

Cette voix n'est pas la mienne, ce n'est pas celle de l'autre, elle est pleine de chaleur, de bienveillance… _Il_ m'a entendu… Comble de la honte…  
Ma vision a retrouvé de sa netteté, la brume blanchâtre s'est dissipée… Je vois tout à fait clair ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

_Il_ se tient négligemment contre l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée et me regarde avec cette assurance qui m'aurait hérissé s'il ne venait pas de se passer ce qui s'était passé. Il a ce regard qui disais ''j'ai gagné, tu as craqué'', mais je sais bien que ce n'est une petite illusion, je le connais trop bien maintenant. Je viens de prendre conscience à quel point j'avais pus être…écoeurant…

Comment je peux…ne serait-ce que…rester là…près de _lui_, si bon, si gentil…  
Et moi… Qu'ai-je fais pendant ses dix-sept années d'existence ? A part suivre bien gentiment mon père et fait tout ce qu'une encyclopédie normale contient d'atrocités ?...

Je m'écroule par terre, tombant sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, relachant…tout…  
A quoi bon me retenir, _il_ a déjà tout entendu…  
Ça fait un bien fou de pleurer. Même si s'est humiliant de le faire autant en si peu de temps.  
Je crois bien ne jamais avoir pleurer autant dans ma vie, que depuis que je suis _ici_. _Il_ ne fait rien, ce contentant de rester à côté de moi, à me regarder, sans rien dire, sans bouger… Mais ça suffit, ça seule présence me réconforte.

Que voulait dire _l'autre_ en disant _''ces sentiment doivent t'être inconnus''_ ?

Je me calme. Il sort en me laissant seul.

Je voudrais qu'il reste. Lui parler ou entendre sa voix rassurante, bienfaisante…

Je l'entends monter l'escalier du couloir et fermer sa porte de chambre.

Je n'ai pas d'illusions à me faire. Il ne me pardonnera jamais, il ne pourra jamais rien avoir d'autre entre nous qu'un gouffre immense, creusé par sept année de haine, d'insultes et de rivalité. Et pourtant, je voudrais passer outre, je voudrais lui offrir, enfin plutôt qu'_il_ m'offre sa sympathie, son pardon.

Mais je le sais, il est généreux, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a accepté chez lui pour m'aider, mais il avait eut pitié de moi, rien d'autre…  
Mes sanglots qui s'étaient arrêtés, repartaient de plus belle. Tout mon corps semble souffrir de cette peine incontrôlable et inexplicable.

Je me lève, décidant de me bouger, de ne pas me laissez abattre, de _lui_ prouver que je ne suis pas un lâche, que je ne suis pas comme _eux_, que je ne fais plus partie de leur famille, que je suis _diffèrent_…

Après avoir pleuré tout mon soul, marchant dans le couloir de cette maison moldue, je me sens étrangement mieux, je sais quoi faire pour me sentir bien. Je me rappelle ce que faisait ma mère.

Je me dirige vers la Salle à Manger, me rappelant qu'il y avait un piano. (Je m'étais écrasé dessus, lors de ma brillante arrivée…)  
J'avais joué de ce noble instrument de nombreuses années, cela faisait quelques mois que je l'avais abandonné, à cause d'un début de dépression. Personne n'avait jamais su que j'étais un musicien. C'était un peu comme mon secret.

J'arrive dans le salon, devant le piano. Je bouge la banquette, m'y assis et soulève le couvercle qui protége les touches. Je laisse mes doigts aller et venir lestement et commence à jouer un air qui me passe par la tête sans vraiment savoir ce que ça peut bien être.

Puis, je commence à reconnaître ce que je suis en train de jouer.  
Ma mère aimait la musique, elle avait une voix magnifique et avait l'habitude, quand j'étais petit, de me chanter une sorte d'enchantement pour m'apaiser. Je me souviens encore des paroles…

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à chanter… :

_Lumière blanche et pure de la Lune,  
Divine et bien aimée,  
Protège mon enfant adoré,_

_Par tes puissantes runes,  
Et que les blessures de son cœur soient pansées,  
Par tes douces paroles de Mère…_

_C'est mon souhait, qu'il soit entouré,  
Par ta chaleur, ta gentillesse et ta bonté.  
Et qu'il connaisse à tout jamais, ce que c'est que d'être aimé._

_Ô toi mon fils, prunelles de mes yeux,  
Oublie tes cauchemars,  
Oublie tes malheurs,  
Tant que tu seras près de moi,  
Rien ne te fera plus peur,  
Oublie ta tristesse…_

C'en est trop… Mon cœur va exploser, me remémorer cette litanie, ne fait que me rappeler à quel point ma mère me manque…

Soudain, je sens deux bras chauds m'entourer le cou et essayer de me réconforter.  
Mes doigts cessent de jouer, refermant le couvercle du piano, puis tombent mollement le long de mon corps.

Je sens _son_ souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Quand ses bras m'entourent, je suis surpris, agréablement surpris…

De longues minutes passent, mon rythme cardiaque se calmant peu à peu, mes larmes s'asséchant, je ne pense plus. Je n'ai plus envie de penser, de peur de briser ce moment.

Les paroles de la chanson de ma mère me reviennent en tête.  
C'est vraiment agréable d'être aimé… »

_A suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	4. Haine et Amour sont deux amis

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes…**

3. …Haine et Amour sont deux amis… :

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Voici l'habituel blabla de l'auteur…_

_Je sais que vous vous en moquez, mais je le fais quand même ! **: p**_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui commence. Je sais que j'avais dis qu'il y aurait plus d'action. Il y en a un peu plus, en fait, là où ça va vraiment déménager, c'est dans le prochain chapitre. Avec l'arrivée d'une mystérieuse personne, même si son identité n'est pas vraiment un mystère, mais bon…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il y a une alternance de POV, ce qui donne un ton particulier à l'histoire._

_Je vous laisse (et oui, cette note est plus courte que les autres…comment ça j'entends des soupir des soulagements ! __٭__sort sa baguette magique avec un air menaçant__٭ __QUI, qui…ose dire que…mes notes personnelles sont ennuyeuses ?… **:p** )_

_Au prochain chapitre !…_  
_Procne_

POV Drago :

« Peu à peu je reprends conscience de ce qui se passe.  
Mais je ne bouge pas, malgré la gêne que je peux ressentir.

A quoi cela aurait servi ? Je me dois de refouler mon orgueil et _le_ laisser me consoler. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Personne ne m'a jamais consolé, ou même, seulement s'est montré attentif à moi. C'est pour cela que _lui_, Harry Potter tenait, et tient toujours, une grande place dans ma vie, parce qu'en me haïssant et me traitant comme son rival personnel, il me manifestait un peu d'intérêt qui, sans le vouloir, me permettait d'affirmer que j'existais… Oui, j'existais simplement pour nos batailles verbales continuelles, simplement pour voir son regard hargneux quand il me voyait… D'observer sa main qui le démangeait dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, toute proche de sa baguette…

Tant de petites choses, apparemment futiles, mais qui, à défaut de mieux ou de plus, m'apportaient beaucoup…

Et c'est encore lui, aujourd'hui, qui me donne ce dont j'ai besoin : du réconfort et de la gentillesse.

Le temps passe… Doucement, mais trop rapidement.

Il ne bouge pas, attendant patiemment que je me calme et que je me sente mieux.

Une sorte d'aura blanche, issue de sa chaleur et sa bonté, semble l'entourer. Comme un halo de lumière. Instinctivement je ferme les yeux et bascule ma tête, l'appuyant contre son torse protecteur.

Ses bras resserrent leur prise. Je suis bien. L'esprit vide, fermé à toutes les tentatives d'intrusion de mes sombres pensées.

'' Est ce que ça va mieux ?'' Me demande-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
'' J'ai vu mieux, j'ai vu pire…''  
'' Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça…et, honnêtement…je n'avais jamais vu personne dans une détresse pareille…à part quand…'' Sa voix s'éteint, le reste de sa phrase reste coincé dans sa gorge.

Il a dû vivre la même chose, il me comprend donc mieux que personne. C'est un réconfort de savoir que je ne suis pas seul, que je ne suis plus seul…

Ses bras se dégagent de mon cou, je me lève, pousse la banquette du piano à sa place et lui fait face. Son visage est impassible, mais son regard le trahit, il a autant envie de s'écrouler que moi. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui peut bien le tracasser autant pour le mettre dans un état semblable au mien.

Mon état lui a rappelé le sien.  
Ce ne peut être que Voldemort. Oui, ce doit être lui, ce _si_ _grand mage_, qui le tracasse, lui et ce qu'il fait. Les morts, les blessés, les _traumatisés_, dont Harry fait partie.

C'est étrange de dire son prénom, en y repensant. Ça devient naturel.

Il ne bouge pas, sa respiration est calme et régulière. Je peux presque distinguer un pâle sourire sur son visage triste, qui me rappelle vaguement le mien.

Pour nous en sortir, nous avons besoin de l'autre, de ce lien, forgé par plus de six années de haine et d'insultes. Pour pouvoir survivre, nous allons devoir nous unir, oublier cette rivalité qui a forgé ce lien, si important à mes yeux.

Oublier cette rivalité, pilier de ma vie, pour essayer de trouver un autre pilier qui renforcerait encore plus ce lien. L'amitié m'apparaît comme étant la meilleure chose.

Mais arriverons-nous à passer outre six années de guerre incessante, de jurons à en faire pâlir un saint ?...

Y arriverai-je ?

Là n'est pas la question, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Je suis déterminé, et passer outre nos querelles me parait alors bien facile par rapport à ce qui m'attends si je ne le fais pas.

Dans un geste amical que, j'aurais pu avant penser comme inconsidéré, je lui tends la main une deuxième fois, ce qui le surprend. Il regarde tour à tour mon visage et ma main, me jaugeant, cherchant à déceler la moindre tromperie de ma part, mais, voyant que je suis sincère, il me tend la sienne, et nous scellons ce que j'espère être, le début d'un partenariat, et peut-être plus… »

POV Harry :

« Quand nos mains entrent en contact, j'ai du mal à réprimer un frisson. De peur, de plaisir ? Je ne sais pas, mais une constatation me vient à l'esprit ; ce n'est peut être finalement pas si mal qu'il ait foiré son transplanage et qu'il ait atterrit ici.

C'est le genre de pensées qui ne me rassure pas du tout. Ses yeux me disent de lui faire confiance, je suis tenté de le faire, mais ma tête me dit _« C'est Malefoy, ne l'oublie pas, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il veuille te jouer un mauvais tour en profitant de tes sentiments. »_, quant à mon cœur…il y a dedans une anarchie que je n'ai jusqu'alors, jamais connue à un tel paroxysme.

Je suis déjà bien affaibli, il a appris sur moi en deux jours ici, plus de chose qu'en six ans à Poudlard, et ça non plus, ça ne me rassure pas. Il peut très bien se servir de ce qu'il a vu contre moi, c'est dans son style habituel…mais voilà, ici rien n'est _habituel_… Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, pendant ces quelques secondes où nous sommes pour la deuxième fois entrer en contact, semble être tiré de tout, sauf de la réalité, de ce qui était habituel…

Moi-même, j'ai appris tant de choses. Lui aussi est en danger…

Pendant ces quelques secondes, notre rivalité apparaît dénuée de sens, ma haine devient injustifiée…et il mérite une seconde chance, pour que l'on puisse bâtir une relation saine et d'amitié, pour pourvoir continuer à avancer…

Je lui souris, il me le rend.  
Plus nous avançons l'un vers l'autre, plus nous apprenons et redécouvrons.

Surtout pour lui, j'ai l'impression de voir un nouveau Drago Malefoy en face de moi.

C'est peut être quelqu'un de bien après tout.  
Je tourne la tête vers l'horloge. 11h30

Le temps passe vraiment vite.

Il pleut encore, mais curieusement, cette pluie est comme…chaleureuse, comme annonciatrice d'une bonne chose. Ce qui ne serait pas du luxe vu la situation actuelle. Entre Malefoy qui a perdu sa mère, Voldemort qui fait des ravages et moi, qui suis au bord du gouffre…un peu de joie, de bonheur et de chance sont les bienvenus.

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur, inclinant légèrement sa tête, ses cheveux soyeux suivant le mouvement avec grâce et lui chatouillant son épaule. Il attend une remarque de ma part peut être.

'' J'espère que tout ça s'arrangera.'' Dis-je.  
'' J'en suis persuadé.'' Me répond-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
'' Qu'est ce qui te permet d'en être aussi sur ?''  
'' Déjà, ça fait à peu près 48h que nous sommes ensemble dans la même pièce et nous ne nous sommes pas encore tués.''

Je ris gentiment. Il peut être un agréable compagnon, au même titre que Ron et Hermione.  
Mis à part que nous n'avons pas été élevés de la même façon, et avec les mêmes objectifs.

Il faudrait passer outre ça. Passer outre nos différences et ne voir que ce que nous avons en commun, pour commencer du moins...

D'une, nous avons tous deux de gros soucis et avons besoin, autant l'un que l'autre, d'être aidé. Ce que nous pouvons faire mutuellement, car nous nous comprenons, puisque vivons, à quelques petites trucs près, la même chose.

Nous restons face à face plusieurs minutes, en fait, je ne sais pas trop.

Nous nous observons, sans nous lasser. Appréciant le fait d'être compris, et que l'on ait peut-être trouvé en la personne d'en face, un sérieux allié pour l'avenir.

On m'aurait dit un jour que je voyais en Drago Malefoy un allié, j'aurais ris de bon cœur, parlant de mauvaise blague.

Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant présent, j'ai envie qu'il soit plus qu'un allié. Cette pensée m'effraie un peu, sachant que Malefoy reste Malefoy. Peut-être ai-je un peu honte aussi, pourquoi, je ne sais pas et ne veux pas le savoir.

C'est plus facile de renier l'évidence

Tant de choses ont changées en à peine 48h. C'est pour le moins déstabilisant. Déstabilisant et en même temps, agréable.  
Que diraient Ron et Hermione s'ils savaient ce que je suis en train de penser ?...

Progressivement, la lumière de la pièce se met à décliner, cela dû à la pluie incessante, qui a redoublé d'intensité.

Je l'envie un peu. Il a une assurance et une élégance naturelle, des traits fins qui le mettent en valeur. Il en impose, grâce à une présence qui inspire, si ce n'est la confiance, au moins le respect et force l'admiration, et il a une grâce aristocratique, teintée d'un air angélique, sous un regard froid, qui parait plutôt appartenir à celui d'un démon…

Je n'ai rien de tout ça.

Mais que sont quelques atouts physiques dans l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais ça doit tout de même être agréable de se regarder dans la glace et de pourvoir être satisfait de son reflet. Moi, je ne suis qu'une loque ambulante, offrant une image pathétique. Le grand Harry Potter inspire la pitié, le héros survivant, en proie à la dépression… Je _fais_ pitié….

Je me gifle mentalement, honteux d'être si faible et si peu courageux. Alors que l'emblème de Gryffondor est tout de même le courage… Quelle ironie !

Je me remémore ce que m'a dit le choixpeau lors de la répartition. J'aurais fait un très bon Serpentard, mais mon refus catégorique d'entrer dans cette maison l'a fait me mettre dans Gryffondor. Et si je n'avais rien dit, où serais-je aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que notre relation à Malefoy et moi aurait été différente ? Est-ce que je regrettais qu'elle n'est pas été différente ?...

Je me pose un peu trop de questions, surtout des questions auxquelles je connais les réponses et que je ne veux pas les affronter.

'' Harry ?''

J'interromps mes pensées.

'' Oui ?''  
'' Si tu lâchais ma main ?'' Me demande Malefoy avec une pointe d'amusement.

Je me rends compte alors, gêné, que je n'ai pas lâché sa main et que je l'agrippe avec fermeté.  
Je la lâche précipitamment, sûrement un peu trop rapidement pour que ça paraisse naturel.

'' Heu…oui. Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai oublié que j'avais ta main dans la mienne.''  
Excuse miteuse, vu la situation.

Il me sourit, de plus en plus amusé.  
'' Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?'' Je lui demande.  
'' Apparemment, tu aimes le contact de ma main…''  
'' Drago…fais attention à ce que tu sous-entends…''

Il prend une mine contrite de fausse innocence, qui lui va très bien, mais qui est peu crédible.  
Je déteste quand il me regarde comme cela, avec son air supérieur de celui qui une longueur d'avance et qui a tout compris.

L'atmosphère devient pesante, je n'aime pas du tout ça. Quel sale coup il me mijote celui-là ?  
Après avoir vu mon trouble quand nos mains étaient restées un peu longtemps collées l'une à l'autre, qui sait ce qui a pu passer dans son esprit tordu ?...

Pourquoi ai-je été troublé ?...  
Et ça recommence, je repars dans mes réflexions… Cela me voile l'esprit et m'empêche de voir le coup qu'il me prépare.

Il s'est déplacé à la vitesse d'un félin, en silence, comme un prédateur autour de sa proie, pour se retrouver derrière moi, puis devant….  
Et, tout aussi rapide, il passe sa main dans ma nuque, effleurant de manière lascive mes cheveux, et rapprochant ma tête, un peu trop près de la sienne.

Je suis trop surpris pour être dégoûté.  
Je sens son souffle chaud se répandre sur mon visage qui a sûrement prit une superbe teinte '' tomate''.

'' Mais…qu'est ce qui te prends…'' je murmure faiblement, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver de la clarté dans mes pensées, ce qui, vu la situation, est peine perdue.  
'' J'apprends à mieux te connaître…'' Me répond-il d'une voix suave qui ne fait qu'accentuer la gêne qui me tiraille l'estomac et autre chose aussi...

En y réfléchissant, si on omet qu'on était censé se détester l'année dernière, que je suis Gryffondor, et lui Serpentard, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Il y a eu toute sorte de rumeurs, confirmées par lui-même, quant à ses expériences nocturnes, et à en jugé par ses dires, cela fait un petit moment qu'il n'est plus aussi pure que l'agneau, si on peu dire… Mais jusque-là, ses expériences n'avaient jamais été ''contre'' nature. Enfin, qu'est ce qui est contre nature ?... Ce n'est pas bien de juger.

Mais très bien, il voulait jouer avec moi, je jouerais avec lui. Il n'y a pas de raisons, pourquoi dans un seul sens ?... Je peux être pervers moi aussi.

Il a une face cachée, j'ai la mienne.

Il est légèrement plus grand que moi, ce qui le fait se courber pour être à la hauteur de mon visage. Nous sommes à, à peine cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dépassé la gêne, cela devient une situation intéressante.

Je suis bien décidé à reprendre l'avantage. »

POV Drago :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais son trouble m'a amusé, peut être _touché_, sûrement plus que ça n'aurait dû.

J'ai envie d'en voir plus, de sentir plus.

Pourquoi maintenant, et surtout, avec _lui_, dernière personne avec qui j'aurais penser m'amuser. Déjà, parce que s'est un garçon, et puis aussi, parce qu'il y a à peine 48h encore, nous étions les meilleurs ennemis du monde…

J'ai vraiment l'esprit qui part en vrille…  
Enfin, comme on dit, quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire…Hum…

J'ai commencé un truc, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout et que je reste maître de moi-même.  
Ce qui ne sera pas tache aisée.

Il a des traits agréables tout de même. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, reflétant la surprise et dont les traits sont mis en valeur grâce à la faible luminosité. Ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit, en permanence désinvoltes, accentuant son air juvénile et ''gentil'', qu'il a laissé pousser, lui arrivent aux épaules.

Il se demande ce que je fabrique, moi-même je ne sais pas. Et qu'est ce que je trouve de mieux à lui répondre ? ''J'apprends à mieux te connaître…''  
Il faut sérieusement que je revoie la gamme de mes réponses…

Ça l'a encore plus troublé et fait partir mon esprit un peu plus en vrille…

A présent, nos deux nez se touchent presque.

La situation n'aurait pas été si délicate, j'aurais ri de bon cœur, Harry vient d'afficher une telle expression d'incrédulité, mêlée un peu à de la peur, et peut être aussi un peu du dégoût…

Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se genre de situations. J'ai entendu que Chang l'avait embrassé, mais depuis, plus rien. Il est resté obstinément célibataire. Frustré peut-être ?

Le pauvre doit être encore puceau, et ne doit avoir embrassé quelqu'un dans sa vie, qu'une seule fois…

J'ai des choses à lui apprendre moi…

S'il a déjà du mal avec les filles, j'imagine qu'avec les garçons…  
Mais il ne doit pas se poser autant de question, pas sur ce sujet du moins.

Moi, je ne m'en pose plus. Cela fait un moment que je me sais bi. Les filles, autant que les garçons m'apportent de grandes satisfactions…Chacun différemment…  
Je dois bien avouer qu'avec les garçons, c'est un peu plus drôle, je peux être plus entreprenant…

L'interdit m'excite aussi un peu…

Même si Harry était et est peut-être encore mon rival, je l'ai déjà observé et j'ai conclu qu'il a un corps enviable, des formes agréables. Ça aurait été encore mieux s'il avait eut l'idée de se débarrasser de ces horribles choses qui lui servent de lunettes.

Oui, beaucoup mieux, même…

Le quidditch lui adonné une bonne musculature. Il a encore quelques traits enfantins qui lui confèrent un certain charme…

Mais, ce que je pense être le plus beau chez lui, ce sont ses yeux. Deux émeraudes, si expressives et en même temps si mystérieuses…

Je me rapproche maintenant un peu plus de son visage, je sens son souffle saccadé par la peur, qui s'accélère à mesure que je me rapproche, me chatouiller le visage.

'' Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?...'' Me murmure t-il en essayant vainement de se soustraire à ma poigne.  
'' N'ais pas peur…'' Je lui réponds. ''Je veux juste te remercier pour ta gentillesse…''

Mes lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elles ont l'air si douces…

'' Non…Drago… Je suis pas gay…''

Je ricane.  
'' Pas encore, pas encore…'' je souffle tout en posant ma bouche sur la sienne.

Il soupire, puis il gémit, mais je le tiens fermement et il cesse finalement de se débattre.  
Ma main droite lui tenant la nuque, je charge donc ma main gauche de lui tenir la taille et de le rapprocher de moi. »

POV Harry :

« Jamais dans ma vie je n'aurais cru vivre ça.

Surtout venant de Malfoy, ça a de quoi surprendre…et dégoûté…

Il est donc gay, ou du moins, bi.

Ça ne me rassure pas du tout cette histoire là…

C'est étrange comme sensation. Ce baiser est à la fois ravageur, chaud et _tendre_.

Je refoule bien vite cette dernière pensée. Il est peu probable, même impossible que Malfoy soit tendre avec moi. Heureusement d'ailleurs…

Comment fais-je pour avoir ce don de m'attirer les ennuis ?...

Mais bon, au fond de moi, une petite voix me dit tout de même : _''Avoue que ça te plait un peu…''_ J'ai du mal à me l'avouer, ne serait-ce que parce que c'est un garçon.

Il passe sa main autour de ma taille et me rapproche de lui, nos deux torses se touchant, puis il me serre.

Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? J'ai bien essayé de le repousser, mais il a été plus fort que moi, et m'a dominé…

Finalement, sachant que ce moment n'est pas près de finir, j'essaye de me détendre, comme il se peut dans une situation pareille…, et mets à profit les quelques choses positives de cette position.

Je pose mes deux mains autour de son cou. Il doit le prendre comme un signal, car il approfondit le baiser, le faisant plus sensuel, plus langoureux.

Je réponds à son baiser. Sans y penser, n'écoutant que mes hormones. Sans commentaires…

Sa langue touche ensuite mes lèvres, quémandant sûrement l'entrée de ma bouche, que je lui offre bien volontiers (?).

Il cherche ensuite la mienne, avec laquelle il semble jouer.

J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais…c'est vraiment bien… C'est qu'il est doué le bougre.

Mon esprit est occupé par les mouvements de sa langue, mais il est vite occupé par un autre mouvement…celui de ses mains. Qu'il a très baladeuses d'ailleurs.

Elles vont et viennent dans mon dos, touchant légèrement le haut de mes fesses…  
Puis vient le moment où il les pose franchement dessus, les pressant presque, je ne peux retenir un cri.  
'' Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu…''  
Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir, reprenant possession de ma bouche.

Les minutes passent. J'ose à peine bouger. J'ai vraiment, vraiment honte…

Il se décolle enfin de moi. Il me regarde avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

J'aimerais vraiment être dans sa tête pour savoir ce que son esprit tordu peut penser…

Quoique, j'aurais peut-être de mauvaises surprises…

'' Mais tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça, Drago !'' Lui dis je en grognant.

Il rie avec une pointe de moquerie.  
'' Pourquoi t'énerves-tu, j'ai le droit de te regarder, non ?''

Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi je m'énerve ?  
Parce que je viens de prendre conscience de ce qui vient de se passer.

Il le comprend dans mon regard.  
'' Ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne dirai rien à personne.'' Soupire-t-il. ''De toute façon, je t'ai un peu forcé non ?''

Je souris à mon tour. Il m'avait ''un peu'' forcé, disons au début, après ça avait été autrement…  
'' On oublie, d'accord ?'' Me demande-t-il, avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

J'acquiesce avec ferveur. En voila une bonne idée, oublier !...  
C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à faire…

Enfin, en théorie… Allez faire de la théorie avec lui… C'est peine perdue.  
Oublier…c'est en même temps ce qu'il y a de plus facile à faire, mais également ce qu'il y a de plus difficile…

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je stresse comme ça moi ?... Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait cet effet là quand _il_ m'embrasse, je n'ai pas fait tant d'histoires quand c'est Cho qui m'a embrassé. Mais bon, c'est du passé ça… Je l'ai rayé de ma mémoire et de ma vie. La situation n'était pas la même…

Ce n'était pas vraiment le même genre de personne non plus…

Est-ce que j'ai préféré avec Cho ou avec Malfoy ?...  
Ah…la question qui tue…

Mieux vaut pour moi que je m'abstienne de chercher trop de réponses…

Je me mets à sourire. Il me regarde, interloqué.  
'' On va oublier tout ça, se ne serait pas sain sinon…'' Lui dis-je.

Il semble d'accord.  
'' Devenons bons amis, se sera déjà une bonne chose. '' Je continue.

Il est toujours d'accord.

Je me mets à sourire de plus belle. Il va falloir qu'il ait une rapide explication à mon sourire, sinon il va finir par réellement s'interroger sur ma santé mentale.

J'ai bien dit que je ne le laisserai pas jouer avec moi comme il l'a fait, impunément.  
Alors, avant de clore complètement ce chapitre, je vais lui faire subir ma petite vengeance.

A moi de jouer…

Je m'approche de lui l'air de rien, comme pour aller chercher quelque chose qui est derrière lui. Il ne se méfie pas. Une fois que je suis à la hauteur de lui et que ma main est assez proche de sa taille, je passe brièvement ma main sur…

Assez rapide pour ne pas être vicieux et pour surprendre, assez long pour faire son petit effet…

Je passe sans m'arrêter devant lui. Il reste figé. Je vois que ma vengeance est réussie…

Mais elle n'était pas si désagréable que ça… C'était un touché étrange. Sensuel, et si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était, j'aurais presque pu dire…_affectueux_…

Mais à quoi je pense moi ?... J'ai intérêt à contrôler mes hormones, elles sont vraiment sans dessus dessous en ce moment…

Je secoue ma tête, espérant également contrôler mes pensées salaces et passe ma main dans mes cheveux, que j'ai longs à présent.

Je monte dans ma chambre, je jette un rapide et discret coup d'œil derrière moi. Il n'a toujours pas bougé… Je ne dois pourtant pas être le premier à les lui avoir touché. Il a même dû aller plus loin qu'un simple effleurement, alors, pourquoi est il si troublé ?...

Non, stop ! J'ai dis que j'arrêtais de me poser des questions !

Une bonne douche, voila ce qu'il me faut ! Ça va me changer les idées, et je dois me laver, ça fait depuis hier matin que je ne me suis pas lavé… Je ne dois pas sentir la rose…

Je prends des affaires propres, pas trop abîmés et vais me doucher. Le ''cas Malefoy'' me sort de la tête.

Je m'asperge de savon, d'eau, de shampoing…

Je pense que j'ai fini après…une heure de ''douchage'' …  
Et la Tante Pétunia qui ne me crie pas dessus…

Oups ! La Tante, l'Oncle et le cousin… Je les avais oubliés…  
Ils vont être furax quand ils seront déstupéfixés…

J'ai intérêt à ne pas être dans leur sillage pendant un bon moment… Du moins, si je tiens à garder mon squelette entier…

Oh puis zut !  
Ils l'ont bien mérité, après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait…

Je m'essuie avec une serviette, m'habille et me coiffe.

J'ai vraiment eut une bonne idée de me laisser pousser les cheveux, ils sont un peu moins ébouriffés qu'avant, à cause de leur poids et je peux les coiffer sans que le peigne reste coincé dedans et y laisse toutes ses dents…

En plus, ça me va pas trop mal cette coiffure, pas que je fasse attention à mon physique, non, loin de là, mais je ressemble moins à un cadavre ambulant…

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier.  
Malefoy a dû finir par se réveiller…ça va être ma fête…

'' Harry !...''

Je soupire, prends mon courage à deux mains et sort de la salle de bain.

Je me retrouve face à lui, il n'a pas l'air furieux, comme si rien ne s'était passé… »

POV Drago :

« C'est qu'il peut être pervers ce cher Potter !...

Non, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, j'aime les gens un peu vicieux, et puis moi, contrairement à lui, je suis habitué à ce genre de choses, il est pas le premier à passer par là…

Non, ça ne me déplaît pas du tout même.  
Ah si mon cher père savait se que je suis en train de penser, et qui plus est, s'il savait que s'est sur Harry !...  
Il ne resterait plus grand-chose de mon corps je pense…

Il n'est pas au courant que je suis bi, très peu de personne le sait.  
L'image…toujours l'image…

Qu'est-ce que ça me pèse de devoir jouer la comédie pour rentrer dans le moule, pour paraître ''normal'' aux yeux des autres…

Pour garder la puissance et le respect qu'inspire mon nom…

Le peu de personnes qui le savent se cachent elles-mêmes. C'est dans leur propre intérêt de garder la bouche close. Les ''pédés'' ne sont pas très bien vu à Poudlard…  
Alors ceux qui sont passés dans mes draps se taisent.

Ils jouent eux aussi la comédie.  
Je les comprends. Le regard des autres peut avoir une telle importance…c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes ce que vous êtes. Héros, ennemi, populaire ou…rejeté…

Je ne trouve pas cela juste de laisser un simple regard influer sur le reste de l'existence. Ça implique de rejeter certaines choses qui nous font, certaines choses qui nous guident…

Détruire certains piliers précieux, massif …pour en reconstruire un autre, fragile et factice…

La société est vraiment la pire des épidémies !

Mais, on ne peut rien faire… Il faudrait, pour que les choses bougent, que toute la populace se bouge et change son point de vue, change sa façon de penser, sa façon d'agir…toujours dictés par l'hypocrisie, par l'intérêt personnel…

On ne peut pas se battre contre des moulins tout seul. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire au père noël…

Mais, pourquoi, si je suis habitué au genre de geste que m'a fait Potter, ai-je été si troublé ?  
Peut être parce que j'ai été surpris…

Il s'est vengé parce que je l'ai embrassé… J'avais oublié que, mis à part les Serpentards, les Gryffondors avaient eux aussi un honneur et un ego très prononcé…

J'apprécie ce geste, ne pas vouloir se laisser faire et vouloir avoir le dernier mot est une bonne qualité parfois…

Ce qui me surprend aussi, hormis le fait que mon action s'est retournée contre moi, c'est que c'est Potter qui ait fait _ça_… Ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

Bon, ce n'est pas très grave…  
Il faudrait peut être que je songe à me bouger. Je ne vais pas rester planter au beau milieu de cette salle à manger toute ma vie…

J'ai plus d'ambition tout de même.

Je me dirige vers la chambre de Potter.  
Parce que c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être penser à me sortir de cette situation qui est plutôt _délicate_…

Je hais ce fichu directeur, complètement dingue et névrosé…mais, malheureusement, il est ma seule chance…

Ma seule chance de m'en sortir…

Rahhh ! Pourquoi est-ce que je doit m'abaisser à ça ?...

Je monte et je l'entends dans la salle de bain.  
Est-il habillé ?...

Je me claque. Est-ce bien le moment de penser à se genre de choses ?

Je l'appelle.

'' Harry !...''

Quelques secondes passent.  
Je l'entends soupirer.

Il ouvre la porte et sort, dégoulinant.

Vraiment pas mal…  
Je me re-claque. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment !...

'' Qu'y a-t-il ?'' Me demande t-il, mal à l'aise.

Voyant son malaise, je souris, il veut oublier ce qui s'est passé, mais il n'y arrive pas. Ça lui a donc fait autant d'effet qu'à moi, mais peut-être pas dans le bon sens, dans son cas…

'' Je ne suis pas gay.'' M'a t-il dit quand je l'ai embrassé.

Et bien, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite l'évolution, dans nos relations.  
Pas que je souhaite qu'on soit… plus qu'amis, mais juste qu'il soit moins bloqué.

'' Heu…je ne voulais pas te déranger.'' Je lui réponds, pas très à l'aise non plus. C'est la première fois que je me sens si gêné.

Il secoue la tête, éclaboussant tout autour de lui avec ses cheveux mouillés…  
J'adore vraiment cette vision… Pas la peine que je me claque une troisième fois mentalement, ça ne changera rien, je ne peux rien contre mon instinct animal…

Qui a dit que je suis pervers ?...

'' Tu ne m'embêtes pas, mais fais vite, j'aimerais finir de me sécher.'' Me dit il en me montrant ses cheveux.

Je ris.  
'' Oui, je vais me dépêcher, tu vas attraper la mort, trempé comme tu es et je m'en voudrais…''

Il me regarde, étonné. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ? Bon, tant pis…Y en a marre de prendre des gants avec lui…

'' Bon, là n'est pas la question. On en parlera plus précisément quand tu seras sec. J'aurais juste voulut que l'on règle le problème de mon père et de mon transplanage raté…''

Son visage se décontracte, il paraît rassuré… Il s'attendait à quoi ?

'' Très bien, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.'' Me répond-il.

J'acquiesce de la tête et me dirige vers l'escalier pour descendre quand il m'arrête.

'' Attends moi dans ma chambre, on sera mieux là-bas, il y fait meilleur.''

Je me mets à sourire, il faut bien avouer, comme un abruti. Il fronce les sourcils et ajoute :  
'' Ne te fais pas de film, on va _discuter_…'' En appuyant bien sur le mot ''discuter''

C'est dit sans méchanceté, mais avec une pointe de moquerie et de fermeté. C'est qu'il commence à me connaître ce cher Potter…

J'y vais donc et l'attends. J'y retrouve la fameuse couverture, pliée soigneusement au pied de son lit. Je m'assoie à coté et l'effleure du doigt. J'ai l'impression de sentir toute sa chaleur irradiée en moi, elle a vraiment quelque chose de _spécial_…

Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier cette douce sensation de bien-être qui se propage en moi.  
Sensation que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis un moment.

Soudain, la chaleur se fait remplacer par un froid engourdissant. J'ai mal dans tout mon corps, comme si on me piquait avec des milliers d'aiguilles, qu'on me brûlait, avec des torches enflammées, sur chaque centimètre carré de ma peau…

Je connais bien cette sensation, c'est celle du _Doloris_.  
Je ne crie pas, cela _lui_ bien trop plaisir.

J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde avec tout ce que mon regard peut contenir de haine, de mépris et de révulsion.

Ma main toujours posée sur _la_ couverture.

_Il_ me regarde avec autant d'animosité que moi je le fais, un rictus sur le visage.

'' Je m'attendais à vous voir plus tôt.'' Lui dis-je avec froideur.  
_'' Mais tu m'as vu plus tôt, traître. C'est ce qui m'a permis de te localiser.''_

Alors je me remémore la scène de la cuisine, avec mon ''moi'' brumeux. C'était donc _lui_… »

_A suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 3 :**

_Vous avez vu le suspens !… lol_

_Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui attaque Drago ? (Comme si personne ne savait…) Que va faire Harry ?…_

_La suite au prochain numéro._

_Je sais, je sais…je suis tarée… **: X**_


	5. Les yeux sont le reflet des émotions

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes…**

4. Les yeux sont le reflet des émotions… :

_**Blabla de l'auteur :**  
BONNE ANNEE ! (Très en retard…Désolée)_

_J'ai vu, avec un plaisir non dissimulé (et oui, c'est officiel, je suis sadique) que certains n'avaient pas du tout aimé la fin qui était trop…fin…lol_

_Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite. Beaucoup seront surpris. J'ai longtemps hésité sur les POV Drago ou Harry ou les deux ?_

_Dites moi ce que vous préférez, quand se sont des POV alternés ou uniques ?_

_Voila, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de fêtes et de vacances… (Bouhouhou…déjà… **T.T**)_

_Vous remarquerez que mes notes sont moins longues, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix, je crois que personne ne les lit…__٭__sniff__٭_

_Bonne nouvelle, je n'ai plus de problème avec ffnet…_

**_Un conseil, allez lire absolument les fics de ''Lapieuvredudesert''  
_**

_Bonne lecture !  
Procne_

POV Harry :

« Je sèche rapidement mes cheveux et les attache en catogan, à la ''Bill''. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs bien rit quand il m'a vu avec cette coupe, en m'appelant ''frère de cheveux''…Mrs Weasley, en revanche était…heu…excédée et dépitée…

Puis, tout à mes réflexions (comme d'habitude) j'entends à peine le vacarme qu'il y a dans la maison et qui, précisément, provient de ma chambre…où se trouve Drago…  
Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'aller très lentement…trop lentement… Ce qui me fait réagir trois heures après la bataille… (Une nouvelle fois, comme d'habitude…)

Je sors de la salle de bain en courant et arrive devant ma chambre. Je m'apprête à ouvrir ma porte quand j'entends des éclats de voix et des choses parlées pour le moins troublantes…

Ma main repose lentement sur la poignée, mon oreille est tendue, prête à l'écoute.

'' _Je t'avais prévenu et sommé d'ignorer de tels sentiments…'' _Une voix traînante, glaciale, reconnaissable entre toute…_Malefoy_…je pense. « Non, impossible, je n'ai pas entendu cette voix depuis…qu'il est…en ma compagnie… » J'ai du mal à réprimer un inexplicable sentiment de tristesse. « Cette voix est tellement pleine de…haine, de froid…la personne à qui elle appartient ne peut avoir un cœur, pourtant…pourtant, il y a à peine une heure il…il s'est dévoilé à moi et m'a…embrassé… » Maintenant, de la fureur s'empare de mon cœur, j'y ai cru… Qu'est ce que je suis bête, je me suis fait berner par Malefoy… Que je suis naïf !... Et pourtant, mon cœur (quelle saleté celui là !...) refuse d'abandonner l'idée que Drago (depuis quand ce n'est plus Malefoy ?) gentil n'était pas qu'un leurre…et un leurre pourquoi d'ailleurs ?...

Oh ! Et puis Zut ! Y en a marre de ces fichues réflexions à la noix qui me ramollissent un cerveau déjà pas bien vif…

'' _Et j'ai déjà répondu à cela…mes sentiments sont miens, comme ma vie…je ne suis pas votre propriété, ni celle de personne !...''_ Une voix différente a parlée, traînante et caractéristique elle aussi…mais on y décèle l'émotion que seul un cœur est capable de faire… Je sens mon visage s'éclairer sous l'effet du soulagement…

Soulagement temporaire puisque que des interrogations sadiques et perverses viennent s'incruster et déblayer le mince filet de joie qui s'était insufflé dans mon cœur…

Pourquoi Malefoy se parle à lui-même ? Pourquoi deux voix si, totalement différentes, qu'elles paraissaient appartenir à deux personnes distinctes, et pourtant si ressemblantes…

Je commence sérieusement à m'interroger sur la santé mentale de Malefoy…

'' _Tu es d'un ridicule ! Et pour un Sang-mêlé, ennemi de notre Maître bien-aimé et tout puissant !'' _Ricane la voix glaciale. _  
'' Maître bien détesté tu veux dire…'' _reprend la voix plus douce_.  
'' Comment oses-tu ? Tu sais que tu es en mon pouvoir, que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ?... Un mot et tu sombres dans la douleur et l'oubli, en attendant une seule chose qui n'arrivera pas…la mort !''_

Ce discours, me rappelle étrangement, la situation de Quirell… Partie ''normale'' et partie ''maléfique''… Si toutefois Quirell pouvait être qualifié de ''normal''.

J'ouvre brusquement la porte, ces élucubrations ne me disent rien qui vaille…

J'ouvre alors grand mes yeux…

'' Qu'est ce que ?...'' Je bafouille, plus très sûr que ce soit de la santé de Malefoy dont il faut s'inquiéter…

En face deux moi se trouve deux Drago Malefoy qui, comme à l'image de leurs voix tout à l'heure, me donne l'impression qu'ils sont ressemblants et en même temps différents.

Le premier Malefoy est celui que j'ai laissé tout à l'heure, assit sur mon lit, s'agrippant la couverture que j'avais fait apparaître quelques temps plus tôt comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule chance de survie. Une lueur de haine brille dans son regard, tintée d'une immense tristesse.

L'autre est debout, face à lui, droit et fier… Le Malefoy d'avant. Le mépris, le dégoût et l'envie de tuer se mélangent dans ses yeux aussi froids que de la glace. De son corps émane une aura de puissance, j'en frissonnerais presque.

Il se tourne vers moi et son visage impassible se tord en un rictus d'horreur et de haine que je n'avais jusqu'alors, vue que sur le visage de Voldemort. Il est…effrayant. Il me toise en silence, mais son regard est lourd de sous-entendus, tous plus meurtriers les uns que les autres… Il ricane et dit d'un ton venimeux :

'' C'est donc toi le Sang_-_Mêlé qui a fait trahir Drago à son clan…''

Il parle de lui à la troisième personne maintenant ? Quel abruti.

'' Sang_-_Mêlé et fier de l'être… Je préfère mon sang, car il est plus pur que celui que tous ceux de votre…_clan_…pourront avoir.'' je lui réponds avec véhémence.  
'' Tu es bien insolent et présomptueux… Sais-tu seulement à qui tu parles ? » Me demande-t-il avec de plus en plus de mépris et me regardant comme si j'étais un pestiféré.

'' Hum…laisse-moi réfléchir…à un crétin narcissique ?...'' Je lui propose tout aussi hautain.

Malefoy _gentil_ me regarde hébété et effrayé, comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

L'autre Malefoy, fronce les sourcils, je vois sa main qui tient sa baguette trembler de rage. Bien, je lui ai fait perdre sa superbe…

'' Apparemment non, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles et tu viens…de signer ton arrêt de mort… Le Maître m'a laissé carte blanche pour te tuer toi et ton _amant_…''

Je sursaute et grimace à cette appellation. Malefoy et moi ne sommes rien de tels, bien loin de ça… Quoi qu'avec l'épisode du baiser de tout à l'heure, je me pose des questions… Il est bien là mon problème, je me pose trop de questions…

'' Nous tuer ? Tu es bien prétentieux, tu sais que ton _Maître_ a déjà essayé plusieurs fois sur moi et qu'il n'y est jamais parvenu ?... Et toi, tu arrives comme une fleur et tu crois que tu vas y parvenir ?'' Je ricane, c'est qu'il commence à m'agacer celui-là…

Il est de plus en plus furieux. Je ris intérieurement, s'il arrive si peu à se contrôler, alors le combattre sera une chose aisée…

'' Tu vas…payer !'' Me crie-t-il, complètement hors de lui.  
'' Je n'ai pourtant rien fait…''Je réplique, en reculant légèrement cependant… Malefoy ''gentil'' est complètement affolé, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive bon sang ?

L'autre se redresse un peu plus, tend sa baguette devant moi et crie :  
'' Pentagramme renversé élémentaire !''  
'' Non !'' Hurle Malefoy ''gentil'' en se levant soudainement du lit.

Sans un regard pour lui, l'autre tend sa main qui tenait sa baguette devant lui et le projette, inconscient sur le mur. Malefoy s'y écrase et tombe par terre, inconscient, du sang coulant sur le visage.

L'autre s'avance ensuite vers moi et grogne :  
'' Je n'ai jamais eut que de la haine pour toi, et ça aurait du continuer pour mon autre moi.'' Son autre lui ? Ouh là, ça devient bizarre cette histoire…'' A cause de toi, je ne suis qu'une entité dépendante. J'avance et je recule, toujours à cause de toi… Tu brises ma famille, mon Maître… Et pour ça je vais te tuer. Tu aurais du mourir bien avant, mais ta Sang de bourbe de mère t'a protégé… Je me demande bien pourquoi… Si tu savais toute cette douleur que j'ai envie de te faire ressentir… J'ai envie que tu ressentes _ma _douleur, j'ai envie de t'entendre hurler, supplier que je t'achève…''

Des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur mon front, il est malade…complètement malade… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'entité ?... Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré ?…

Je fouille dans ma poche. Rien. Et merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de ma baguette !...

'' Tu as peur ?'' Me demande-t-il, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux. '' Tu as raison, car face à moi tu ne peux rien et je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose… N'est-ce pas ?... Serait-ce ceci ?...''

Il me montre ma baguette qu'il brise, sans plus de préambules. Je reste choqué, pendant quelque temps, cette baguette…c'était…ma seule chance de survie face à Voldemort…c'était un symbole… En plus, elle était jumelle à celle du mage… Et puis, la baguette d'un sorcier, c'est comme un membre qui fait partie de sa chair. On ne la brise pas comme ça… J'ai mal, très mal… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant… J'ai envie de hurler, mais je ne peux pas.

Le _Doloris_ à côté est une partie de plaisir.

Je sens une bouffée de fureur et de haine m'envahir comme jamais ça ne m'est arrivé. On ne joue pas impunément avec moi. Et cette douleur, comme si chaque parcelle de ma peau était en feu et que l'on y enfonçait des milliers de petites aiguilles empoisonnées… Mes poumons me brûlent, mon cœur bat trop vite… Ma tête est lourde… C'est une douleur insondable…

L'autre n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, il continue d'avancer, les débris de ma baguette dans une main, sa baguette à lui dans l'autre. Je continue de reculer jusqu'à être aculé contre le mur et ne plus pourvoir bouger. En voyant la situation inconfortable dans laquelle je me trouve, il se met à rire d'un rire démentiel qui me glace le sang… Est il seulement humain ?...

Puis, dans un geste de pure cruauté, il me tend ma baguette et me dit entre deux éclats de rire :  
'' Tiens, tu en auras peut être besoin…''  
'' Espèce de…''  
'' Oui ? Profites_-_en, il ne te reste que quelque minute de lucidité avant de te perdre dans la douleur…''

Je ferme les yeux et marmonne je ne sais trop quoi. Je ne suis plus dans mon état normal. La fureur a remporté le match qu'elle faisait avec ma raison, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Un vent chaud apparaît et me berce. Mes mains se rejoignent en coupe et je continue de parler dans une autre langue. Ensuite j'ouvre les yeux et vois une boule de lumière blanche qui se forme dans mes mains. Je ne m'en étonne même pas… L'autre ne bouge plus, ne sourit plus… Je pense qu'il a peur. Une fois que la boule est assez grosse, je la lui lance il ne peut pas l'éviter et se la prend dans la figure. Il commence alors à hurler comme un damné. Non, il n'est pas humain.

Puis, il disparaît. Ma transe ne s'arrête pas là, je récupère ma baguette et la ressoude pour qu'elle ne forme, qu'un seul morceau.

Comment ai-je fait ? Cela reste un mystère.

Mon regard se pose sur Malfoy, évanoui sur le sol et qui est dans un triste état. Je me dirige vers lui, baguette en main et m'agenouille à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Je tends ma main gauche au dessus de son visage et ma baguette au dessus de son corps.

De nouveau, dans une langue totalement inconnue pour moi, je prononce une lente et douce litanie qui diffuse de la chaleur à travers le corps meurtri du blond. Ses membres se convulsent, je ne m'en effraie pas, au contraire, je suis confiant et un sentiment rassurant de contrôle et de puissance s'empare de moi.

Il se calme, ses yeux papillonnent et il les ouvre complètement. Il y passe une émotion que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui : de la terreur, puis du soulagement.  
Cette vue sur ses yeux me fait sortir de ma transe précédente. Je le regarde hébété, sa tête reposant sur mes genoux et mes mains reposant sur son corps.

Il se redresse doucement et reste à genoux, face à moi. Il observe la pièce et moi avec étonnement, puis sourit avec gratitude et affection. Je ne m'étonne pas non plus de tous ces sentiments que je vois passer…

Je me sens de nouveau étrangement mal, j'ai le cœur en bouillie, les os comme brisés en mille morceaux…j'ai la tête qui bourdonne… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lui voit ma douleur et lève sa main vers ma joue qu'il effleure avec une étrange tendresse. On dirait une légère brise tiède. Je ferme les yeux et me focalise sur les sensations que je ressens pour oublier ma douleur. Une douleur artificielle, je le sais qui vient de je ne sais où. Sûrement due à cette entité…

Puis, les secondes, les minutes passant, Drago (je vais arrêter de l'appeler Malefoy, après ce qu'il a fait pour moi…) commence à chanter. C'est la deuxième fois que je l'entends, il a une voix magnifique, douce et reposante. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui. C'est un véritable don… Je me laisse emporter par cette brise et par ce chant. Loin dans mes rêves, j'oublie Voldemort, ma tristesse… Et je m'endors.

Il fait sombre, tant que je ne vois rien, aucun contour, aucune présence. Rien. De toute façon, je ne sens rien. Mes cinq sens sont réduits à un : l'ouïe. J'entends juste une mélopée. Elle est belle, mais je n'arrive pas discerner d'où elle vient, ainsi privé de mes sens, je me déplace malhabilement. Mes pieds frôlent un sol froid et dur, sûrement de la pierre. Mes pas résonnent longtemps, je suppose donc être dans une grande et ancienne bâtisse. Peut être entièrement faite de pierres…

Je continue d'avancer à tâtons et débouche sur une très grande pièce, très ancienne, éclairée par des centaines de bougies. Un feu gigantesque brûle au milieu de cette salle, des femmes dansent avec grâce et légèreté autour. Elles sont seulement habillées de voiles et leurs corps graciles apparaissent en transparence avec le feu, ce qui leur donne un air irréel un peu fantomatique. J'avance encore un peu, à présent un peu plus sûr de moi, car ayant retrouvé ma vue. J'aperçois des personnes autour de ces femmes et du feu. L'ambiance, bien que tendue, est chaleureuse. C'est une assemblée nombreuse, je distingue mal ce que font tous ces gens rassemblés et m'avance donc encore et encore… J'essaye de me faire silencieux et discret, mais apparemment j'échoue puisque une main lourde s'abat violement sur mes épaules, ce qui fait s'abaisser mon échine sous le choc.

Je gémis faiblement et me retourne. La main appartient à un homme de très grande taille, encagoulé et habillé dans une robe sombre, ressemblant fortement à celle des mangemorts, ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer.

'' Vous êtes enfin là.'' Me dit-il. Il a une voix grave et douce, et rien dans son ton ne laisse présager quelque chose de mauvais.  
'' Je m'étais perdu.'' je réponds avec calme, d'une voix anormalement aigue.  
'' Oui, nous nous en doutions, je suis venu vous cherchez…''  
'' Merci, le rituel est-il prêt ?'' Mais qu'est ce que je raconte…  
'' Oui, oui… Il ne manque plus que vous et votre enfant.''

Heureusement qu'il fait sombre, sinon l'homme aurait pu voir mon air ahuri. Je n'ai pas d'enfant… Je ne peux pas en avoir, je suis trop jeune, déjà et puis…je suis un HOMME ! En aucun cas, bienheureusement pour moi, je ne peux avoir d'enfant. Quand je vois l'état de certaines femmes à, à peine quelques mois de grossesse se tordre de douleur, je n'ose imaginer ce que cela doit être à l'accouchement…beurk. Enfin, le moment n'est pas très approprié pour penser à de telles choses.

Mes mains se dirige vers ma tête et abaisse une capuche que je ne savais avoir mise, libérant un étonnant flot de cheveux. Je m'aperçois par la même que je suis habillé comme l'homme, avec cependant une cape. Je peux me rendre compte que j'ai…Ô Merlin…de la poitrine. Mes cheveux m'arrivent à la taille et grâce aux reflets des bougies, je peux voir qu'ils sont blonds.

Il y a un gros souci d'anatomie. Je ne suis pas une femme, je ne suis pas blond… Mais dans quoi ai-je encore malgré moi, atterri ?...

L'homme abaisse sa capuche à son tour, mais il fait trop sombre là où il se trouve, je ne peux pas le voir. Il passe devant moi et me fait signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, j'aperçois un peu mieux ce qui se passe autour de moi, sans toutefois pouvoir voir l'homme en face de moi. Sa voix m'est familière, mais je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître. Grâce au jour, je peux voir que je suis habillé d'une longue et ample robe, du style aristocratique. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi j'avais du mal à avancer tout à l'heure… L'aveuglement n'y était pas entièrement pour quelque chose. Je dois au moins avoir trois ou quatre jupons… Comment les femmes peuvent-elles s'embarrasser de robes aussi longues et imposantes ? Le vêtement est beau, mais il est encombrant et…je n'ai jamais été habitué à porter ce genre de choses. On se demande pourquoi.

L'assemblée que je distinguais tout à l'heure s'agite en me voyant, je peux entendre des murmures et des chuchotements sur mon passage. Les gens semblent rassurés de me voir et me sourient avec chaleur et bienveillance.

Le feu que je voyais se révèle être un autel fait de…heu…lave, je crois. De la lave en fusion, cependant qui n'est pas brûlante… Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre et mets mon cerveau en mode ''veille''. Ce que j'aurais déjà dû faire depuis longtemps…

Sur l'autel se trouve dessiné un signe ésotérique que je ne connais pas, sûrement une rune. Au centre de ce signe…un bébé. Il est entouré de riches langes Je m'approche de lui avec une certaine hésitation et appréhension. Je le prends dans mes bras et me mets à sourire.

'' Il va bien…'' Je murmure avec soulagement.  
'' Oui, nous l'avons protégé, nous ne voulions pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à l'autre enfant.'' Je relève la tête et fait face à l'homme qui m'a accompagné. Je réprime une exclamation de surprise. Dumbledore. Plus jeune, d'une vingtaine d'années au moins, peut-être plus. Voila pourquoi je ne reconnaissais pas sa voix, elle était plus jeune. Mais que fait il ici ? Et moi ?... Pourquoi est ce que tout doit être bizarre et compliqué ?...

Franchement, il pourrait avoir un mode d'emploi chez les sorciers…

'' Qu'est il arrivé à l'autre enfant ?'' Je demande avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
'' Il a perdu ses parents. Voldemort les a attaqué avec une troupe de mangemorts… Il y avait votre mari dedans...'' Me répond il avec tristesse.

J'ai un mari maintenant ? Ouh là, il y a un énorme problème là… J'aimerais qu'on m'explique !...

'' Qu'il soit maudit ! '' Je m'exclame avec véhémence. ''L'enfant est il toujours en vie ?'' Je continue en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ma haine envers celui qui est censé être mon cher et tendre…  
'' Oui, il est toujours vivant. Marqué, mais vivant. ''

Je soupir de soulagement.  
'' Tant mieux. Le rituel n'aurait plus eu lieu d'être s'il avait été mort.'' Je souffle.  
'' Commençons maintenant !'' S'exclame Dumbledore.  
J'acquiesce en silence et repose le bébé, qui est endormi, sur l'autel.

Dumbledore fait un signe de la main aux gens restés en retrait, nous nous retrouvons à être sept autour de l'autel. Nos mains sont reliées les une aux autres et nous commençons à psalmodier :

_Toi, issu de ténèbres profondes,  
Par ton contraire, issu de la lumière…  
Que d'amour vos vies soient fécondent,  
Et dans cette émotion commune, puissiez vous contrer la fatalité de notre ère.  
Protégés tous deux, par cette antique prière,  
Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire,  
Alter ego, esprit jumeaux, fusionnez à jamais vos destinés.  
Ennemis ou amants, par l'amour vous vivrez, par l'amour vous combattrez…  
Une seule âme, pour un seul être.  
Ensemble au-delà des frontières de l'espace et du temps,  
Car complémentaires vous êtes,  
Que s'exauce la prophétie,  
Et que soient sauvés parents et enfants…_

Une lumière vive apparaît, aveuglant tout le monde. Un bruit de tonnerre se fait entendre et quand nous retrouvons notre vue, le bébé flotte dans les airs.  
Il est debout face à nous, tel un ange, il ouvre les yeux. Ils sont gris. Je sursaute.

L'enfant me regarde et dit d'une voix qu'il ne devrait pas avoir et que je ne reconnais que trop bien :

_Anges et démons, vous avez été invoqués, _  
_Vous vous devrez de nous protéger, _  
_Et nous nous devrons de vous libérer…_  
_Je suis la Lune, il est le Soleil…_  
_Que grâce à nous, brille enfin le ciel…_

Le halo blanc qu'il a autour de lui s'efface peu à peu, il referme ses yeux et repose de nouveau sur l'autel. Nous sommes silencieux.

Je m'approche de mon ''enfant'' et le prends dans mes bras. Sa respiration est régulière, mais il est brûlant. Je le découvre un peu de ses langes, et sur son épaule droite, je vois… un éclair…  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à cette vision, car Dumbledore m'interpelle. Sa voix est pressée :  
'' Narcissa, retournez chez vous et reposez votre enfant. Ne dites, évidement rien à son père. S'il s'interroge sur son absence, dites-lui que vous avez envoyé votre bébé au médecin. Si Lucius apprend pour le lien entre Drago et Harry, alors nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer avoir une mort rapide et la plus douce possible…''

L'image devient floue et je me retrouve de nouveau aveugle. Non, en fait, j'ai les yeux fermés. Je suis fourbu, je ne veux pas relever mes paupières. Ma tête est calée sur quelque chose de chaud et mes mains sont caressées…

Ouh là ! Je me réveille et me lève d'un coup. Mauvaise chose, je suis obligé de me recouché pour attendre que mon vertige cesse.

Comme j'ai les yeux ouverts, je peux voir que je suis allongé sur les genoux de Drago, qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

'' Harry? ...'' Me demande-t-il peu rassuré.  
'' Aie…ma tête… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?…'' Je grogne. J'ai envie de vomir.  
'' Heu…c'est un peu compliqué…Je crois que tu devrais aller te chercher un verre d'eau et de quoi soigner ton mal de tête, tu verras les choses plus clairement après.'' je me relève, le plus doucement possible… ''Non, attends, je vais t'aider…''

Il me soutient et m'emmène vers la salle de bain. Je me passe de l'eau sur ma figure et en bois. Je me sens un peu mieux. Je respire à fond et soupire. Ça fait du bien.

Je m'essuie puis tourne ma tête vers celle de Drago, qui me regarde toujours avec inquiétude. Il me sourit, mal à l'aise (une première chez Drago Malefoy). Je lui souris à mon tour, pour le rassurer. Nous retournons à ma chambre et il m'aide de nouveau, mon équilibre étant toujours précaire…

Je m'assoie sur mon lit et le regarde intensément : je veux des explications. Il détourne ses yeux, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut cacher. Il a un secret, un très lourd secret, assurément… Je ne l'obligerai pas à m'en parler, enfin, pas sur ce qui ne me concerne pas…

'' Je crois que la discussion que nous devions avoir, ne va pas entièrement porter sur le Ministère et sur ton père…'' Lui dis-je avec calme.

Il tremble, étrange… Je continue, voyant qu'il reste silencieux.  
'' Je sais que tu caches quelque chose, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu ne le fais pas. Si tu veux le faire, je suis près à t'écouter. Cependant, s'il y a quelque chose dans ce que tu veux garder secret qui est en rapport avec moi, je veux le savoir… J'ai vu en à peine 48h, plus de faits étranges que je n'aurais voulu en voir. Déjà, ton incroyable pratique de la magie sans baguette'' Il ouvre la bouche, je l'empêche de parler '' Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'est l'entraînement que ton père a exigé de toi… Mais j'ai tout de même un doute. Doute qui s'est renforcé en voyant cette entité qui te ressemblait, qui a essayé de me tuer et qui m'a témoigné presque autant de haine que l'aurait fait Voldemort'' frissonnement de la part de Drago en entendant le nom ''Puis…il y a ce rêve étrange que j'ai fait…''

Drago lève la tête, inquiet comme jamais et étonné.  
'' Un rêve ?…'' Murmure-t-il.  
'' Oui et je sais qu'il n'est pas quelconque car, après mes incessants cauchemars en rapport avec Voldemort, je me suis documenté sur les rêves, j'ai d'ailleurs appris pas mal de choses, j'ai du aussi prendre des cours d'Occlumencie. Je peux donc affirmer que ce rêve que j'ai fait n'est en rien une invention de mon cerveau et qu'il n'est pas une œuvre maléfique.''

Je l'observe, sa crainte est partie, pour laisser la place à un réel intérêt. Je souris de nouveau.  
'' Alors ?'' Me demande-t-il.

Je soupire.  
'' Et bien, je vais te raconter mon rêve, enfin, t'en faire un résumé, car se serais un peu trop long et tu vas me dire avec franchise, ce que tu en penses et ce que tu sais.''

Il acquiesce, de nouveau totalement confiant et bien, toute trace de perte de contrôle effacée de son visage finalement bien mystérieux… »

_A suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 4**

_Noooonnn ! Ne me tuez pas ! Sinon… comment ferais-je pour écrire la suite ?…_

_Je sais, je suis sadique…Mais je n'y peux rien…lol_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il a encore été long à venir celui là… Mais le rêve m'a pris du temps à écrire, c'est d'ailleurs mon passage préféré de l'histoire avec la scène du piano, pour l'instant. Je voulais quelque chose de bien fait… Alors j'ai mis du temps…_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! **XD** Je vous laisse, le prochain chapitre va certainement arriver rapidement…_

_A très bientôt !_


	6. Dans les abymes de ton âme

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes…**

5. Dans les Abymes de ton âme… :

_**Blabla de l'auteur que personne ne lit :**_

_Et un chapitre de plus ! J'essaye d'écrire de plus en plus rapidement, pour moins vous faire attendre…__٭__brave bête l'auteur__٭ __**-.-'** lol…_

_Bon, j'ai rien à dire, pour une fois… Juste une question, est ce qu'il y en a qui lisent mes notes ? Ou je les écris pour rien ?... **T.T**_

_Allez zyeuter ma bio, il y a des liens sympas…_

_Bonne lecture !  
Procne._

POV Drago :

« Je l'écoute. Et plus il avance dans la description de son rêve, plus je sens mon corps se liquéfier. Il me met dans une position très inconfortable.

Sa magie est réellement prodigieuse. Il a réussi à intercepter les souvenirs que ma mère m'avait donnés en guise de vérité. Normalement, ces souvenirs devraient être intouchables, indétectables, même par Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Ils sont protégés par une puissante magie que Dumbledore lui-même a mit en œuvre.

Je n'ai également pas le droit de lui dire la vérité. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, il n'est pas prêt. Je ne sais moi-même que très peu de choses sur ce rituel qui nous a unis lui et moi pendant notre enfance. J'ai su la Vérité il n'y a que quelques jours, juste avant que ma mère ne meurt.

Elle avait sentit qu'elle était en danger. Elle m'a alors raconté. Je me rappelle être rentré dans une colère noire. J'étais furieux parce que je haïssais Potter, parce qu'on me l'avait caché, parce que je subissais ce lien plutôt que je ne l'appréciais…

Avec patience, elle a attendu. Attendu que je me calme et m'a montré ses souvenirs, m'a fait sentir ses émotions. Quand elle a fini, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Détruit de l'intérieur, dégoûté par ce que j'étais, dégoûté par mon père et le sang souillé qu'il avait fait couler en moi.

Elle m'a dit de me battre pour la cause pour laquelle elle s'était elle-même battue et pour laquelle se battait l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai donc par la même, appris l'existence de cette assemblée. J'ai fini par ne plus détester Potter.

'' Drago ?'' Me dit-il…

Je lève les yeux vers lui et vois que ses deux prunelles vertes m'observent avec inquiétude et impatience. Il m'interroge du regard. Il est trop curieux… Je soupire et secoue la tête. Que puis-je lui dire ? Je ne peux pas lui mentir et je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité…

'' Je ne peux rien te révéler, enfin, pas grand chose qui t'intéresse. On m'a interdit d'en parler et je suis sous serment. Tous ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce rêve me surprend. Je le connais déjà, pour l'avoir également fait, enfin, pas exactement…Ah… C'est compliqué… Enfin. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais le faire, tu n'aurais pas dû le faire…''

Il affiche un air de plus en plus intéressé et déçu. Il grimace un peu et à son tour, soupire.

'' Alors…heu…tu veux bien me montrer ton…éclair ?'' Me demande-t-il.

Je souris et acquiesce de la tête. J'enlève ma tunique et mon T-shirt. Son regard suit le moindre de mes mouvements. Il est de plus en plus impatient. Alors je ralentis encore plus… J'aime me faire désirer…et oui, de ce côté-la, je ne changerais pas.

Son regard se fait de plus en plus affamé, je savais bien qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps insensible à mes charmes… Mais à quoi je pense moi ?... Bah. Ça doit être mon instinct animal qui parle à ma place…

Je finis donc par être torse nu, un sourire carnassier s'étend sur mon visage lorsque j'entends un soupir de soulagement de Potter. Il me détaille un peu et détourne vite son regard quand il s'aperçoit que je suis conscient de l'attention qu'il me porte.

'' Et bien… Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pressé… Harry. Ne détourne pas ton regard, je sais que je suis irrésistible et ton attention me satisfait…'' Lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur et malicieux.

Il me fusille du regard.

'' Pff…n'importe quoi…'' Siffle-t-il, gêné.

Je ris et me tourne, pour que ma cicatrice, identique à la sienne, soit bien à sa vue.

Silence. Je me retourne et vois son regard éberlué. Je sens l'ambiance lourde et me décide d'agir.

'' Tu me trouves si beau que tu en perds l'usage de la parole ?'' Je lui demande.

Cela le réveille et il me fusille de nouveau.

'' Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ?'' Grogne-t-il, ses joues prenant une très jolie teinte grenat.  
'' Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi, fourres-le-toi bien dans le crâne.''  
'' Bon, bon…'' Je réplique en haussant les épaules, ''si on ne peut plus rigoler…''  
'' Tu crois que s'est le moment ? Après ce qui vient de ce passer ?...''

Je le regarde en coin. Il n'a pas tort.

'' Bon, qu'est ce que tu penses de ma cicatrice ?'' Je lui demande en redevenant sérieux.

Il s'adosse contre le mur et laisse pendre ses jambes dans le vide, à moitié allongées sur son lit. Son regard se perd ailleurs. Il réfléchit.

'' Franchement… Je ne sais pas…'' Murmure-t-il. '' A vrai dire, je ne sais plus quoi penser… Depuis que tu es arrivé, rien ne se passe normalement, d'abord, tu m'embrasses, tu fais de la magie étrangement, une entité débarque, me menace de mort, après, je fais moi même de la magie bizarrement, ensuite, je fais un rêve qui est…heu…bizarre, et toi, tu me dis que tu ne peux rien m'expliquer… Alors… Je suis un peu perdu. Je suis pressé de voir Dumbledore.''

Je le regarde avec tristesse. Heureusement qu'il ne me voit pas. Curieusement, l'évocation de Dumbledore me pince le cœur. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, j'ai envie que l'on reste comme ça… Mais il a raison. La situation est trop énigmatique et trop dangereuse pour que l'on reste sans rien faire. Moi-même, j'ai besoin d'explications.

'' Très bien,'' je lui réponds, ''envoyons tout de suite une lettre à Dumbledore, il nous aidera. De toute façon, c'était ce qu'on devait faire, avant l'incident avec cette entité…'' Je cache avec mal, la pointe de mélancolie, qui pointe son vilain nez.  
'' Je vais chercher Hedwige…'' Dit-il en se levant de son lit et en se dirigeant vers la cage de sa chouette et vers un tas de parchemins vierges avec des plumes.

Il s'assoie en face de moi à même le sol et dépose papier, encre et plumes.  
'' Bien !'' S'exclame-t-il avec un sourire. ''Allons y…''

Nous écrivons la lettre ensemble, elle plutôt courte, vu les événement récents. Enfin courte…tout est relatif, elle ne fait _que_ trois parchemins et demi, recto verso…  
Elle est concise, claire et nette. Le Directeur ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes de compréhension, malgré sa sénilité évidente… Je ne comprends même pas que l'on puisse le laisser être Directeur… Il n'aurait même jamais dû être, ne serait-ce que professeur…

Et je suis objectif… Evidemment…

Harry prend Hedwige et lui attache notre _court_ message. Il a une belle chouette tout de même, et intelligente de surcroît. Elle s'envole d'un battement d'ailes et nous laisse tous les deux, dans un silence tendu et mystérieusement, gêné. C'est donc encore à moi (je suis vraiment trop bon, sous tous les sens du terme…hum… Mais vraiment, quel pervers je suis… Ah la, la…) d'agir, pour que les dernières minutes que nous passions ensemble soient des plus agréables, étant donné que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera une fois arrivés à Poudlard.

'' Je te remercie encore pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi…'' Lui dis-je.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et ses yeux pétillent de gentillesse. J'en serais presque touché. Ils sont rares ces regards, quand ils sont adressés à moi.

'' De rien, j'ai aimé te rendre service, ça m'a permis de te connaître…un peu mieux.'' Me répond-il.'' Il me sourit.  
'' Dumbledore va bientôt arriver, je te propose, pour te remercier, de faire quelque chose pour toi.'' Je lui offre.

Il me regarde surpris, puis ses yeux prennent une teinte sévère et il me répond :  
'' Drago Malefoy, il n'y aura _aucun_ sport, d'_aucune_ sorte qui sera _pratiqué_ ici…''

Je le regarde amusé. Et dit sur le même ton :  
'' Mais Monsieur Potter, je n'avais pas ce genre d'idées, si j'en crois ce que je viens d'entendre, ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous qui en avez envie ? J'aime beaucoup cette teinte rosée qui colore votre visage, elle vous va à merveille…''

Je ne finis pas, trop secoué par un fou rire qui me paralyse les cordes vocales. Quelle tête il fait le Potter !... Ah non, c'est trop… Il grogne et prend un oreiller… Ah, pas bon pour moi ça… Il le jette et me rate, il grogne encore plus.

'' Mon cher Potter, quand on ne sait pas viser, on ne vise pas… Mais je ne m'étendrais pas la dessus, sinon, je sens que votre esprit tordu va encore partir un peu trop loin…''

L'art de passer du rose au rouge tomate, par Harry Potter…

'' Mais je peux toujours vous apprendre à viser, je peux être un très bon professeur, très dynamique qui plus est et…''  
Paf, un autre oreiller, mais qui atterri bien sur sa cible celui-ci. Harry rit et me regarde avec une lueur de triomphe.

'' Comme vous pouvez le voir, très cher monsieur, je me débrouille à merveille pour viser…'' Me réplique-t-il.   
''Oh…je vois ça…'' Je luis fais un regard coquin, '' mais peut être visez vous aussi bien…_partout_, j'aimerais beaucoup le vérifier et… Ah non ! Pas de troisième oreiller ! Tu m'as déjà horriblement décoiffé…''

Il ricane.   
'' Tu parles, tu t'es étalé ton pot de gel sur la tête, même un ouragan ne pourrait déplacer ne serait ce qu'une mèche de tes cheveux trop blonds pour être naturels…''

Ah…il va me le payer ça ! Mes cheveux, c'est sacré…

'' Tu insinues quoi ?'' Je lui demande avec un air menaçant que je force un peu, vu la situation.

Osera-t-il ? N'osera-t-il pas ?

'' Que tu es une fausse blonde, Malefoyette…''  
Il a osé !...

'' Je suis blond (ndla : parce que je le vaux bien…lol) et c'est naturel chez moi…'' Je réplique.  
'' Tu m'étonnes, vu la couche de connerie que tu te trimbales partout avec toi…''  
'' J'abandonne… Et moi qui voulais être gentil…''

Il se calme, entre deux fous rires et me regard avec malice.  
'' Apprends moi à jouer de la musique…'' Me demande-t-il avec douceur et le maximum de sérieux qu'il peut avoir à ce moment précis.

Je le regarde étonné et je souris. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Je suis heureux de voir que je vais finalement, pourvoir partager ma passion avec quelqu'un.

'' Très bien…'' je lui réponds, ''mais on va commencer par un autre instrument que le piano, vu que tu n'as aucune bases musicales, ce sera plus facile pour toi…''

Il acquiesce en silence, réellement intéressé. Je sens que ça va être un vrai plaisir d'être son professeur, même si j'avais pour lui, d'autres projets que de lui apprendre la musique… Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai tout le temps des pensées lubriques quand je pense à Potter ?... Bouh.

'' Très bien… Est-ce que tu as un quelconque bout de bois ici ?'' Je lui demande.

Il me regarde étonné et réfléchi.

'' J'ai ma baguette, mais ce n'est pas un quelconque bout de bois…'' Me répond-il.  
'' Très bien. Comme ça, tu pourras faire ''corps'' avec ton instrument. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu me passes ta baguette, tu la retrouveras entière et sans problèmes…''

Je comprends sa méfiance, la baguette d'un sorcier est aussi précieuse que sa propre vie, vu que celle-ci dépend de l'instrument. Il me tend sa baguette, avec une certaine réticence néanmoins.

Je la prends avec délicatesse et la pose sur mes genoux. Je prends la mienne et incante une vague formule que j'ai apprise :

_« Intransformate musica _! »

Harry me regarde, anxieux. Il voit avec un étonnement grandissant, sa baguette se transformer doucement en une superbe guitare. Vu l'instrument que je viens de créer, sa baguette doit vraiment être puissante. Chose à éclaircir…

Je lui tends ma création qu'il prend avec des mains tremblantes.

'' Pourquoi tant d'appréhension ?'' Je lui demande avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

'' Je voudrais t'y voir… Je te signale que je vais apprendre à jouer de la musique avec ma baguette… Tu imagines si elle ne reprend pas sa forme originale ? Je vais avoir l'air fin avec ma guitare, moi, en face de Voldemort…'' Grogne-t-il.

J'imagine la scène…

'' Mettrais-tu en doute mes capacités magiques ?'' Je l'interroge, faussement offensé.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Il secoue la main pour me dire de laisser tomber. Je m'approche de lui, et me place derrière. Il sursaute en sentant le contact de mon torse contre son dos. Il a les jambes repliées sur le coté, je mets mes deux cuisses contre les siennes, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

La pose est magnifiquement sensuelle et érotique, mais est-il utile que je précise, que je l'ai fait en partie exprès ?... Je sais, je sais… Je suis irrécupérable… Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ?...

Il est tendu, il appréhende mon contact, après la scène du baiser, c'est compréhensible…Je pose mon menton contre son épaule gauche, mon souffle caressant légèrement sa nuque dénudé à cause de son T - Shirt trop grand… Je dois avouer que je suis sous le charme…

Je passe ensuite mes deux bras de chaque coté de son torse et positionne correctement la guitare dans ses bras, sur ses genoux. Il semble rassuré sur mes intentions et se détend. Voila qui est mieux.

Je prends sa main gauche dans la mienne et fait de même pour la main droite. Je les guide ensuite sur le manche et le ventre de la guitare. Je gratte légèrement les cordes, le temps qu'il s'habitue à ce nouveau contact pour lui et dis d'une voix que je fais sensuelle :

'' J'ai deux méthodes d'apprentissage, celle magique et celle moldue… Je te laisse le choix. Même si je sais qu'en moi, tout est magique…''

Il pouffe et me répond d'une voix rauque, ce qui est bon signe pour moi :  
'' Quel vantard ! Je préfère la méthode magique, _professeur_…''

Je pouffe à mon tour. Il s'est pris à mon petit jeu, on flirte effrontément ensemble depuis quelques minutes et cela à l'air de lui plaire…

'' Très bien, mon cher petit _élève_, donc c'est parti…Je vais te connecter à mon flux magique, ce qui te permettra d'avoir en quelques minutes, mon niveau, mais il faudra ensuite que tu t'entraîne beaucoup pour le garder et saches également que tu sera fatigué après…''  
'' Très bien.''

Je nous connecte tous les deux, mon flux traverse le sien, puis, je sens une étrange chaleur me traverser… Nous commençons à jouer, nos mains soudées ensembles. Il se blottit contre moi et je referme un peu plus ma prise sur lui, comme si j'avais peur de le perdre. Ce qui est peut-être le cas, mais je n'ose imaginer les conséquences que cela aurait, si c'était ça… Je préfère donc m'abstenir de m'interroger là-dessus…

Je me sens ensuite porter complètement ailleurs. La musique s'efface progressivement de mon esprit et je me retrouve dans des bras chauds, contre une poitrine, j'entends un cœur qui bat vite. Trop vite. Je lève la tête et m'aperçois que je suis dans les bras d'une femme aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts étincelants de larmes. Ces yeux me disent vaguement quelque chose… Elle me regarde avec inquiétude et désespoir, il y a énormément d'amour dans ses yeux. Je tourne la tête et vois un homme, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux noisette, cachés par des lunettes, qui est debout, à l'écoute de quelque chose.

Ces deux personnes me rappellent quelqu'un, mais mon esprit embrumé ne me permet pas de réfléchir là dessus. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve est faiblement éclairée par une bougie à moitié consumée. L'ambiance est très lourde, une ambiance où on sent venir le danger…

Dehors, il fait nuit, la Lune brille, parfois cachée par un groupement de nuages gris. C'est alors que je commence à remarquer les bruits qu'il y a dehors. J'entends des pleurs, des cris… Des voix qui retentissent, d'hommes le plus souvent. Des lumières jaillissent quelque part. Sûrement un sort de lancé. Il doit y avoir un combat à l'extérieur. L'atmosphère devient de plus en plus angoissée à mesure que le temps passe, que la bougie se consume, emportant avec elle la seule source de lumière chaude…

Un nouveau cri se fait entendre, celui d'une femme, puis celui d'un enfant. Celle qui me tient dans ses bras me sert un peu plus contre elle. Des larmes coulent sur sa joue. Elle a peur.

Soudain, les voix d'hommes que j'entendais tout à l'heure retentissent. Graves, fortes… et proches. L'homme aux cheveux ébouriffés sort sa baguette et se tient devant la femme et moi, pour nous protéger, vraisemblablement.  
'' Ils sont là, encerclez la maison !...''

Je reconnais ces voix, mais je serais bien incapable de mettre un nom ou un visage dessus.

La porte d'entrée claque violement et une dizaine de personnes encapuchonnées, en robe noire, s'approchent de nous. Elles nous encerclent et celle qui semble être leur chef sort du lot.

'' Vous êtes prêts à mourir…'' Grogne-t-elle. Sa voix est grave, sifflante, inhumaine…

L'homme qui nous protège lui réplique :  
'' Laissez-les, ils n'ont rien fait…''  
'' Dégage Potter !'' Susurre une voix lente que je ne connais que trop bien.  
'' Malefoy… Je me doutais bien que tu étais de mèche avec la magie noire, mais je te croyais assez fier pour ne pas t'abaisser à baiser les jupes d'un psychopathe…'' Répond l'homme.  
'' Modère tes paroles Potter! Tu n'es pas en position pour nous parler ainsi. ''

Le Potter en question, crache aux pieds de Voldemort et de mon père et jette un sort de bouclier sur nous.

'' Lily, vas y, je les retiens, sauve Harry…'' Hurle l'homme entre deux sorts.

La femme me sert un peu plus et se lève précipitament de la chaise su laquelle elle était assise.

'' Mais James, non…Je…''  
'' Ne t'occupe pas de moi, vas-y ! Sauve toi et sauve notre fils, il est le dernier espoir de la communauté magique… Pense à la Prophétie…''  
'' Oh James je… Je vais le faire… Je, je t'aime…''

Son époux lui sourit et dit :  
'' Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en sortirais, nous nous en sortirons…''

La femme se met à courir et déploie autour de nous, une quantité astronomique de sorts. Les mangemorts lui bloquent la sortie, elle change donc de direction. Elle monte un escalier et s'enferme dans une pièce sombre. Je reconnais une chambre d'enfant, sûrement la mienne.

Elle pleure et s'approche de la fenêtre.  
'' Nous, nous en sortirons Harry…'' Me murmure-t-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle-même, que pour me rassurer. ''Ton père l'a dit, nous y arriverons…''  
'' Elle est là !'' Crie mon père.

La porte de la chambre explose et laisse entrer deux mangemorts. Je reconnais mon cher géniteur et Voldemort. Ils s'approchent de nous, la femme se lève, me dépose dans un coin de mur et se poste debout, entre eux et moi. Je peux sentir, malgré sa peur, toute sa détermination et sa fureur. C'est impressionnant.

Voldemort et mon père se mettent à rire. La femme sert ses poings et dit :  
'' Laissez mon fils…''

'' Ah la, la… Ces sangs de bourbe ne changeront jamais…'' Dit Voldemort, en feignant de s'ennuyer. '' Allez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Lucius, occupe-toi d'elle, je me charge de l'enfant.''  
'' Noooon ! Laissez-le, laissez Harry !'' Hurle la femme en essayant de me protéger un peu plus. Mon père rit de plus en plus. La cruauté suinte de chacun de ses pores.

Je le vois alors s'approcher de la femme et un éclair vert traverse la pièce. La femme hurle de douleur et s'effondre quelques longues secondes plus tard sur le sol, inerte. Voldemort s'approche ensuite de moi et me sourit avec sadisme, ses yeux rouges de serpent brillant dans le noir. Il me lance un sort semblable à celui que mon père a lancé sur la femme, mais rien ne se passe. Je vois l'éclair rebondir sur moi et j'entends Voldemort crier. Puis, plus rien. Le trou noir.

Je papillonne des yeux et sens que je suis contre un corps chaud. Deux bras puissants m'encercle la taille et me berce. Ma tête repose dans un cou à l'odeur musquée caractéristique. De longues mèches d'ébène viennent me chatouiller le nez. Je me redresse doucement, la poigne des bras se fait moins forte. Je me rends compte que j'ai pleuré, mes deux mains sont appuyées contre le torse d'Harry, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Je revoie l'image furtive de la femme qui me protégeait dans les siens. C'est la même chaleur, le même amour que je ressens maintenant… Une émotion parallèle à ce rêve…

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Comme pour Harry, j'ai vu une image de ses souvenirs, celui de la mort de ses parents, le jour où la communauté des sorcier a rendu célèbre un bébé orphelin, pour avoir terrassé le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de la magie. Simplement grâce au sacrifice de sa mère… Nous sommes liés par une puissance que je ne connais pas… Une puissance étrange, mais rassurante.

Je me remets à pleurer, Harry me regarde avec affliction et tristesse. Il me reprend dans ses bras et me reberce. Il me masse doucement le cuir chevelu, son touché m'électrise.

J'inspire fort et me serre contre lui. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou. Son odeur est enivrante, sa chaleur me réconforte…

J'entends soudain un murmure et me rends compte qu'il chante. Il a une voix agréable…

_Laisse-moi rire,  
Laissez-moi être heureux,  
Laisse-moi me souvenir…  
Laissez-moi être qui je veux.  
J'ai eu mon père, comme géniteur,  
Lui qui m'a donné la vie, à mon plus grand malheur.  
Espérance d'un soupçon de joie,  
d'une minute de satisfaction,  
de pourvoir être enfin fier d'être moi,  
et de pourvoir oublier, ce qu'est l'hostilité et l'aversion.  
Laisse-moi rire,  
Laissez-moi respirer.  
Laisse-moi me souvenir,  
De celui que j'étais, avant d'être détesté…_

Comment connaît-il ce chant ? Je l'ai écris pendant mes longues périodes de déprime, je ne l'ai jamais chanté à personne, c'était mon secret…

Je me calme peu à peu, je suis si bien dans ses bras…

'' Garde-moi près de toi Harry… Ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi.''

Il ne parait même pas surpris par mes paroles. Moi-même, je ne m'étonne pas, ni ne m'interroge sur leur signification.

Sa main qui était dans mes cheveux, descend sur mon visage et caresse avec douceur ma joue. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une simple caresse puisse me faire autant d'effet… Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ma première… Ni ma dernière. Seulement, il y a dans ce geste tellement de tendresse que…cela me chamboule plus que n'importe quel autre…

Ses yeux sont ceux de sa mère : plein d'amour. J'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu par ces deux émeraudes. Je ferme mes yeux, incapable de soutenir l'intensité de ce regard. Soudain, je sens deux lèvres chaudes se presser contre les miennes. Mon corps réagit aussitôt et je réponds à ce baiser avec une ferveur que je ne me connaissais pas.

J'entoure son cou de mes bras et m'assoie sur ses genoux. La chaleur de nos bas-ventre se rencontre, nous pouvons tous les deux voir l'étroitesse évidente de nos pantalons à ce moment précis…

Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas intéressé par moi…il est bien excité, mais j'en suis très heureux. Il se décolle de mes lèvres, je gémis de frustration.

'' Je vais te refaire découvrir qui tu étais, avant d'être détesté…'' Me murmure-t-il d'une voix qui me fait trembler.

Pour lui montrer mon consentement, je reprends possession de ses lèvres et le fait basculer en arrière. Il heurte avec douceur son parquet et moi je suis sur lui, mes jambes croisées dans les siennes, ses bras me serrant fort contre lui… »

_A suivre…_

**Fin du cinquième chapitre :**

_Wahuwaha ! Je sais, s'est une fin sadique, alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Lemon ? Arrivée de l'Ordre ? Qui est cette mystérieuse entité ? Vous le saurez…en reviewant ! Lol…Est-ce qu'il y en a qui lisent mes notes ?..._

_A bientôt…_

_Procne_


	7. Dans les profondeurs de mon coeur

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes…**

6. Dans les profondeurs de mon cœur… :

_**Blabla de l'auteur :**  
Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mes notes et qui m'en ont parlé dans leur review…Voici un chapitre supplémentaire, avec quelques rebondissements…et bientôt…les explications ! Au prochain chapitre, promis. Vous voyez, je suis magnanime…je ne n'ai pas poussé trop le sadisme… **:p**. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Quels sont les POV que vous préférez ?** Sinon, est ce qu'il y aurait de bonnes âmes qui voudraient bien me faire des fanarts de mes fics, en particulier pour « le Retour en Enfance de Harry » et pour le passage de « Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes » où Drago est en porte jarretelles ?... **Merciiiii d'avance…_

_Bonne lecture…  
Procne._

POV Harry :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais de le voir si bouleversé m'a…heu…fait sauter mes bonnes résolutions… Bien que je n'en avais pas beaucoup…

Je m'étais donc interdit d'avoir une quelconque attirance pour Drago. Déjà, parce que nous sommes deux garçons et vu ma situation…je ferais les choux gras de _Sorcière Hebdo_ et Cie…

Pas que j'attache de l'importance aux regards des autres, bien au contraire, cela fait un moment que ne me préoccupe plus de ce qu'ils pensent. Sinon, je crois que je ne vivrais plus. Mais, notre ''relation'' pourrait mettre en péril plusieurs choses, mettre en danger des vies, _Sa vie_. Et je ne le veux pas. Tout est déjà si compliqué…et je sais pertinemment où ça me mène lorsque je laisse mon cœur me guider… Je préférerai même éviter d'y penser. Le souvenir du voile et de Sirius tombant dedans est encore bien trop présent.

Donc, je ne m'interroge plus, ou peu. Et généralement, sur des sujets complètement banals. J'évite en tous points, tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin au cœur et aux sentiments…

Oui, je sais…brave petit lion de Gryffondor qui a peur de lui-même… Si Voldemort et la communauté sorcière l'apprenaient… Mais enfin bon… C'est comme ça.

Je ne veux donc pas impliquer Drago dans les méandres de ma vie bien trop ingrate et obscure. En fait, je crois que je m'interdis tout simplement d'aimer. J'ai trop peur d'être trahi, de souffrir de la perte d'un être cher…

La mort de mes parents et celle de Sirius m'ont amplement suffies.

Mais Drago Malefoy a contourné les règles que j'imposais à mon cœur. C'est étrange comme, en si peu de temps, nos relations ont changées. En fait, je crois qu'elles avaient déjà commencé à changer avant. Ce lien que nous avons entre nous a accéléré un processus déjà bien enclenché. J'en suis heureux. Je me rends compte que, hormis cette haine que je lui vouais, je commençais à le désirer. Comme pas mal de monde. Il est beau, et apparemment, on ne peut plus doué dans certains domaines…

Je pense que ce que je ressens en ce moment, c'est du désir, mêlé à…quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, pas encore…

Il ne faut pas que ce soit de l'amour. Ce serait trop dangereux… Je me suis fait une enveloppe de glace, tout en restant chaleureux avec mon entourage, et je ne veux pas que mon cocon de protection se brise… Parce que si quoi que soit m'arrivait, je ne pourrais plus me battre.

Mais…pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ?...

Et puis, cette phrase qu'il a dit… : «_ Garde-moi près de toi Harry, j'ai trop besoin de toi_… »

Je n'ai pas réagi sur le coup, en l'entendant, trop occupé à le calmer et à remarquer le bien-être que je ressentais, avec lui dans mes bras.

Qu'en est-il de ce qu'il ressent _lui_ ? J'ai peur de ça aussi, que si je m'attache trop…qu'il me laisse et que je ne puisse pas m'en remettre. Après tout, même s'il est plus gentil avec moi, ça ne change pas sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Bien qu'ici, les jupons ressemblent peut-être plus à des boxers… Je ne suis peut-être pour lui, qu'un futur partenaire d'une nuit… Ce que je ne veux pas.

Je n'ai jamais encore rien fait avec personne, mis à part un baiser humide et furtif avec Cho (elle devrait ouvrir sa propre marque de tuyaux d'arrosage, elle s'y connaît bien dans ce domaine…), et si je fais quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un, je veux que cela dure.

Mais bon, mon problème maintenant est : comment faire pour mettre fin au baiser ? Ma conscience me hurle de le faire, mais mon corps brûle de continuer… Et, avec mes hormones qui sont de grands amis de mon corps, je vois donc ma raison perdre… Ce qui est un souci, car l'Ordre va bientôt arriver et je n'aimerais pas que Rogue nous surprenne dans cette position… D'ailleurs, je ne veux que personne nous surprenne ainsi.

Je crois que je ne pourrais même plus les regarder en face après… Drago, lui, s'est déjà fait paraît-il, surprendre en pleine activité avec un autre serpentard, dans une salle désaffectée par McGonagall, qui a frôlé la syncope…

Je pense que ces dires sont vrais, vu l'état de ma chère directrice après… Drago se faisait enlever des points pour un oui pour un non… Les remarques cinglantes sur son travail allaient bon train aussi. Pour moi, c'était une douce vengeance à ce moment-là, pour toutes ces horribles heures passées dans les cachots avec ce _cher_ Rogue…

Je lutte en ce moment, pour ne pas aller plus loin, _trop_ loin… Nos langues se mêlent dans un balai furieux. Il n'y a pas de gagnant, ni de perdant. Juste nos corps échauffés qui réclament plus. Il gémit légèrement et moi, je prends sur toute ma réserve de self-contrôle de l'année pour ne pas faire de même. Il faudrait peut-être que je ne vide pas totalement ma réserve, sinon, je suis mal avec Rogue…

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ainsi, je n'en sais rien. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes…c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Soudain, il rompt le baiser brutalement et relève la tête, comme s'il était aux aguets. Je le regarde, perplexe.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Je lui demande.

Il fait une mine soucieuse et se relève complètement et brutalement. Je me mets debout à mon tour, comprenant de moins en moins.

''Drago ?''

''Tes moldus se réveillent, mon sortilège s'estompe peu à peu… Il va falloir s'occuper d'eux…'' Sa voix trahit son inquiétude.

Je fronce les sourcils, comment le sait-il et qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'inquiéter comme ça ? J'avoue que le fait que le sortilège s'en aille comme il le fait m'étonne un peu, mais ça arrive parfois, avec les sorts mal jetés… Rien de bien grave donc, du moins je pense…

''Et il y a un problème à cela ?'' Je l'interroge, soucieux.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et soupire.

''Vu comment j'ai lancé le sort et vu ma force magique, ce sort n'aurait pas dû bouger pendant des années si personne ne s'en était occupé… Même Voldemort aurait mit du temps, bien plus que 48h, pour le défaire… Alors de simples moldus…''

Je fais des yeux ronds. Les ennuis recommencent…

''Bien, préparons-nous à un débarquement de leur part dans cette chambre'', dis-je avec un rictus qui témoigne tout l'amour que j'ai pour eux.

Drago, fait un sourire sarcastique et reprend son aisance naturelle tout trouble disparu de son visage, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

''Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils feront s'ils me voient t'embrasser ?''

Le rouge me monte subitement aux joues, ce qui le fait rire et je le rejoins rapidement.

''Je ne sais pas et je préfère même ne pas savoir… Mon Oncle est particulièrement intransigeant et déteste tout ce qui sort de la ''normale'', donc, il est fortement opposé aux homosexuels…''

''Pff…quel imbécile. Il parle de ''normalité'', qu'il regarde un peu son fils. De toute ma vie, je crois n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gros… Et pourtant, dis-toi que j'ai déjà vu Crabbe et Goyle en slip…''  
''Ah berk… Drago, tu pouvais m'épargner ces détails-là…''Je grimace, il me suit et se remet à rire.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et me dit :  
''Au moins je sais à quoi penser lors de mes érections un peu trop douloureuses…''

Je lève les yeux au ciel, totalement irrécupérable… On parlait d'un sujet sérieux et voila que notre discussion part en vrille…

J'entends soudain un juron, un cri aigu et mon nom prononcé avec délicatesse…

''Ils sont réveillés'', je constate.

La guitare reprend sa forme initiale, je récupère donc ma baguette et m'arme, comme Drago. Nous sommes près à affronter la tempête imminente.

Le sol se met à trembler, suivit de grognement. Oncle Vernon est furieux.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, sautant presque de ses gons et nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de sursauter. Mon oncle apparaît dans la chambre, sa figure plus rouge que jamais. Quand son regard tombe sur Drago et moi armés de nos baguettes, il hurle.

''J'AVAIS BIEN DIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS DE VOS…TRUCS CHEZ MOI, SORTEZ !… SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE MA MAISON!...''  
''Dommage que je n'ai pas de parapluie, je viens de reprendre une douche…''Drago fait une moue dégoûté et fronce son nez.  
''ET QUI EST ENCORE CET ENERGUMENE ?'' Il désigne Drago. ''JE NE VEUX PAS DE GENS ANORMAUX SUPPLEMENTAIRES SOUS MON TOIT ! D'AILLEURS C'EST BIEN SIMPLE, VOUS PARTEZ D'ICI SUR LE CHAMP, TOUS LES DEUX !''

Je vois Drago qui est furieux, il n'a pas dû apprécier qu'on le traître ''d'énergumène'' ou ''d'anormal''… Moi, je suis habitué, mais lui, petit prince qu'il est…vient de voir son orgueil de Serpentard et de Malfoy blessé… Aïe, ça va faire mal…

Tante Pétunia apparaît à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte et quand elle voit nos deux baguettes, pousse un cri d'effroi et d'horreur tout en les montrant à son corpulent mari, qui n'en a cure. Celui ci semble se calmer, ce qui le rend plus effrayant… Son visage rougissant encore plus, si c'est possible, quand il garde son sang froid.

''Jeunes hommes baissez ces _choses_ tout de suite !...''

Je m'apprête à répondre quand Drago lui jette une vague d'étincelles dorées sur la tête. Vernon hurle, suivit de sa femme… On dirait deux cochons que l'on est en train d'égorger…

En voyant le résultat de son action, mon ancien ennemi se tord presque de rire.

''Ah là, là…la_-_men_-_ta_-_ble…'' Dit-il, en insistant bien. ''Quelques étincelles et voila qu'ils font dans leurs couches…pff… Même Longdubat est plus courageux…''

Je fronce les sourcils à cette évocation. Quand Vernon et Pétunia s'aperçoivent enfin qu'ils n'ont rien, mon Oncle rugit et s'apprête à foncer dans Drago qui le regarde avec le plus de mépris que ses yeux argent peuvent contenir.

Mais la bête furieuse est arrêtée dans son élan par Rogue qui apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui donc, se prend mon oncle. Les deux hommes tombent à terre, s'empêtrant tous deux dans les longues robes noires de mon professeur.

Drago et moi, nous nous entre-regardons et nous retenons avec grand mal de rire. Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo…

Pétunia et Dudley sont allés se cacher dans la pièce d'à côté, donnant de petits coups d'œil furtifs dans ma chambre. Une explosion se fait entendre et je vois, allongé par terre, furieux, Rogue qui soulève mon oncle grâce à la magie.

Mon parent essaye de se débattre, mais on dirait plutôt un hippopotame qui essaye de s'envoler… Rien de bien gracieux quoi…

Se retenir de rire devient de plus en plus difficile. Surtout quand Pétunia débarque comme une furie dans la chambre, une poêle à la main hurlant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales :

''Laissez mon mari descendre, espèce de fou furieux !...''

Rogue, de sa main de libre, la repousse contre le mur grâce à une impulsion magique. Il se relève difficilement et susurre d'une voix menaçante à mon oncle et ma tante :

''Vous vous calmez où je transforme vos pauvres corps sans intérêt en saucisson que je donne à un chien errant…''

La possibilité de finir en charcuterie au fond d'un estomac semble calmer les deux furieux qui regardent mon professeur avec un mélange de crainte, de dégoût et d'appréhension. Je peux voir une profonde répugnance sur le visage du Maître des Potions, expression qu'il me réserve habituellement. Ça me fait bizarre de la voir sur son visage autrement que pour moi.

Rogue arrête les deux sorts et _mes_ moldus s'éloignent le plus possible de nous, mais en gardant un œil, curieux, sur la scène.

Rogue s'époussette et nous toise ensuite. Tout en se reconstruisant un masque froid et impassible, il nous observe, Drago et moi, d'un air surpris.

''Beaucoup de choses m'interpellent, mais je m'abstiendrais de poser toutes questions ici, déjà pour quitter cet endroit qui, avec ses habitants, me fait plus penser à un zoo qu'autre chose…et aussi parce que le Directeur nous attend. La compagnie de Potter est loin de m'être agréable…même si celui-ci la considère comme un honneur qu'il ferait aux gens qui le côtoient.''

Il affiche un rictus suffisant et moi, je serre les dents. Le moment est mal choisi pour provoquer une bagarre.

''Quant à vous'', dit-il aux Dursley, ''Je ne pense pas que vous reverrez votre _neveu_, il est temps de vous dire adieu''.

Autant les moldus que moi, nous regardons Rogue d'un air interloqué, mais malgré tout, heureux. Ne plus avoir à les revoir est un réel soulagement pour moi, et sûrement pour eux aussi.

Rogue se retourne vers nous et conclue :  
''Préparez vos affaires, nous partons''.

Ce que nous faisons bien rapidement. Moi, je n'ai pas grand-chose, et le peu que j'ai, est déjà depuis longtemps dans ma valise. Quant à Drago, il a perdu la majorité de ses affaires lors de son transplanage raté. Une fois prêts, sous l'œil craintif et impatient de nous voir partir de Vernon et Pétunia, nous nous regroupons autour de notre professeur.

Nos préparatifs n'ont durés que quelques minutes et Rogue semble étonné par notre rapidité. Il sort de sa poche une vielle théière et nous la donne.

''Ceci est un portoloin qui vous mènera directement au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il vous y attendra et doit déjà y être. Expliquez-lui votre histoire avec simplicité, rapidité tout en restants précis. Il est très inquiet et votre lettre l'a alerté… Moi, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire pour l'Ordre, je vais donc transplaner. Nous ne nous reverrons sûrement pas avant la rentrée…'' Et sans plus de préambules, il disparaît.

Drago et moi prenons nos affaires et touchons le portoloin, pour disparaître à notre tour, quelques minutes après. J'ai de nouveau l'impression qu'on tire mon nombril vers le haut, comme s'il était accroché à quelque chose.

Soudain, nous touchons le sol dur de Poudlard et nous nous étalons par terre avec nos valises. Drago se relève avec la classe naturelle qu'ont tous les Malefoy, tandis que moi… Enfin, je ne vais pas m'appesantir dessus…

Une fois debout, je me rends compte que nous sommes devant le bureau en bois de Dumbledore et que le Directeur nous regarde. Il nous sourit, mais je vois bien que l'habituelle lueur de malice qui illumine ses yeux bleus n'est pas là, remplacée par une voile de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Moi qui trouvais son sourire et son air perpétuellement joyeux agaçant, j'en reviens à le regretter en ce moment.

J'ai finit par ne plus en vouloir à Dumbledore de m'avoir cacher toutes ces choses qui avaient fait ma vie. Il a simplement voulu me protéger. On ne peut en vouloir à quelqu'un de préserver votre vie, aussi futile soit-elle.

Je crois que j'ai finit par me foutre de tout… De toutes façons, c'est mieux ainsi, parce qu'à force de se poser trop de questions, on se torture soit même… On se tue à petit feu… C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Alors j'arrête. Parce quoi qu'en disent certains, je ne suis pas masochiste…

Souvent dans ma tête raisonne des mots, des phrases… Toujours les mêmes…

C'est triste et effrayant… _Je veux mourir…_

_Aime-moi… Aime-moi… Je veux mourir… _Eternels échos, insondables pensées… Comme le flot continu de larmes qui inonde mon âme.

Si j'étais une saison, je crois que je serais la mousson. Non, je ne suis pas faible, juste détruit… Je souhaiterais tellement être aimé, mais je me l'interdit, ne voulant plus voir de souffrance à cause de moi…de morts, mise à part la mienne… L'amour est ma force, mais aussi ma faiblesse… C'est ainsi.

Mais souvent, après que les échos qui résonnent dans ma tête se soient estompés, je me demande s'il faut encore que je me batte… Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? Une fois que Voldemort ne sera plus, qu'est-ce que je ferais ?... Est-ce que j'arriverai seulement à battre Voldemort… Je n'en suis pas certain.

''Professeur Dumbledore'' je murmure d'une voix un peu trop cassée à mon goût.

Son regard reste inchangé, mais je sais qu'il se pose des questions, qu'il sait que _je_ me pose des questions. Je détourne mes yeux de lui pour les poser sur Fumseck, perché. Sa vue me réconforte et je soupire.

Un silence réconfortant s'installe. Personne n'ose le rompre. Dumbledore regarde son phénix et lui fait un petit signe de la tête. L'animal acquiesce, claque son bec fin, pour finalement l'ouvrir et chanter.

Sa musique rentre dans nos corps, dans notre peau, dans nos veines…elle nous donne une force nouvelle, un courage salvateur.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je sens que l'histoire qui nous lie, Drago et moi, sera dure et éprouvante… Longue, douloureuse…mais…merveilleuse.

Dix minutes passent et nous nous détendons complètement grâce au chant curatif de Fumseck.

''Harry, Drago… La lettre que vous m'avez envoyé m'a…interrogé et…quelque peu inquiété. Je vous ai fait venir le plus vite possible. Je sais que vous avez besoin de réponses, tout comme moi…et d'autres… Certaines choses seront dures à entendre, d'autre…incongrues…peut-être pour l'instant, impossible à comprendre. Mais surtout, surtout…ne doutez jamais…de vous, de nous…jamais… C'est important…''

Nous le regardons, curieux et anxieux.

''Allez-y professeur'' Je m'entends dire avec un peu de tremblements dans la voix.  
''Oui, allez-y… L'attente pour comprendre sera toujours plus terrible que les réponses…''Ajoute Drago.

Dumbledore acquiesce et nous désigne deux fauteuils rouges en face de lui. Nous posons nos valises derrière et nous asseyons. Les deux fauteuils sont assez proches, je peux sentir la présence de mon _alter ego_, c'est réconfortant.

Dumbledore nous observe pensivement quelques secondes et nous demande :  
''Bien, vous êtes courageux et déterminés. Peut être le choc sera-t-il moins rude que je ne l'imagine, je l'espère pour vous…''

La tension monte, imperceptiblement. Je déglutis avec difficulté et je peux voir que Drago fait de même.

''Cependant, pour vous répondre, il faut que moi-même je comprenne… Que je sache ce qui c'est passé…ce que vous savez et ce qui vous…tourmente…''

Drago et moi nous nous regardons.

''Il faut que vous m'expliquiez tout. Dans les moindres détails, même quelque chose qui vous parait insignifiant… N'ayez pas peur de vous confier, ne me cachez rien. Tout ceci restera entre nous et entre l'Ordre, que je serais contraint de prévenir, vu qu'il est lui-même concerné par tout ceci… Même si c'est long… Dites tout…vos sentiments, vos impressions, vos interrogations… Vous n'êtes même pas obligés de tout dire aujourd'hui, nous pouvons en parler en plusieurs fois si tout cela vous est difficile…''

Sans quitter des yeux mon ex-ennemi, je réponds :  
''Non, nous allons tout vous dire maintenant, il vaut mieux que tout ceci se finisse au plus vite…''  
''Bien Harry, alors je vous écoute''

Je prends une longue respiration et je dis :  
''Je pense que tout ça peut se résumé en un poème…''

Drago sourit, il voit de quoi je vois parler… Ses yeux gris ne me quittent pas, il me donne une force étonnante, de l'énergie pour avancer… C'est étrange cette sensation d'être dépendant du simple regard de quelqu'un… Etonnant, mais réellement effrayant…

Je commence :  
''Toi, issu de ténèbres profondes…''

Dumbledore parait troublé. Drago me sourit un peu plus. Sa main se tend vers la mienne et me la prend. Sa chaleur m'envahi. Il est merveilleux…

A son tour il dit :  
''Par ton contraire, issu de la lumière…''

Et je continue…  
''Que d'amour vos vies soient fécondes…''

De nouveau lui, ainsi de suite…Nos deux regards accrochés l'uns dans l'autres, dépendants de l'autre… Nos deux mains soudées pour nous donner mutuellement le courage d'affronter quelque chose qui nous échappe… Qui nous est inconnu et qui nous fait peur…

''Et dans cette émotion commune, puissiez vous contrer la fatalité de notre ère...''  
''Protégés tous deux, par cette antique prière…''  
''Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire…''  
''Alter ego, esprit jumeaux, fusionnez à jamais vos destinés…''  
''Ennemis ou amants, par l'amour vous vivrez, par l'amour vous combattrez…''  
''Une seule âme, pour un seul être…''  
''Ensemble au-delà des frontières de l'espace et du temps…''  
''Car complémentaires vous êtes…''  
''Que s'exauce la prophétie…''  
''Et que soient sauvés parents et enfants…''

Soudain, la main de Drago se resserre contre la mienne, je pose ma deuxième de libre dessus, pour l'inciter à continuer. Il tremble, je me souvient alors du rêve, du passage ou la dernière partie de l'incantation est prononcée… Je le revoit lui, bébé, qui d'une voix adulte chante les derniers vers du cantilène qui nous lie. Il ressemblait à un ange… _Mon_ ange…

Un ange aux plumes noires…

Alors ensemble, nous finissons, d'une voix unique… Nous ne faisons plus qu'un…

''Anges et démons, vous avez été invoqués,  
Vous, vous devrez de nous protéger,  
Et nous nous devrons de vous libérer…  
Je suis la Lune, il est le Soleil…  
Que grâce à nous, brille enfin le ciel…''

Un vent chaud apparaît dans la pièce, une aura de bien-être nous enveloppe. Un halo blanc nous entoure. Nos deux cœurs, chacun complémentaires de l'autre...battent à l'unisson… »

_A suivre…_

**Fin du sixième chapitre :**

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu…Dans le prochain, explications, découverte et aventure ! L'histoire devient néanmoins plus sombre. Je vais bientôt passer au R. A cause de la violence de certains propos, de pensées…et bien sur, lemon ! Mais pour le citron, attendez un peu…Ils sont pervers, mais ce ne sont pas des bêtes !... lol. Laissez moi des reviews ! Bisoooooosssssss………_


	8. Tu es Ma Moitié

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes**

7. Tu es ma Moitié… :

_**Blabla de l'auteur :**  
Voila un nouveau chapitre… Je m'excuse du retard pour le précédent, mais quelques éléments indépendants de ma volonté mon empêcher d'écrire cette fic… Notamment, mon moral. D'où la création d'une petite nouvelle, que je vous demande vivement d'aller lire, ''Le Retour en Enfance de Harry'' qui m'a servit de bol d'air. Progressivement, l'histoire de ''Dans les Abyme de nos Âmes'' s'assombrit. Donc, un petit ''warning'' pour certains coincés… Sinon, explications et aventures vont faire ce chapitre ! A vos claviers…REVIEWS !Lol. Voila, bonne lecture…  
Procne_

POV Drago :

« Comment décrire le flot d'émotions qui m'assaille ? C'est impossible…

Je ne peux même pas faire la différence entre ce qui est douloureux et agréable…Entre _sa_ chaleur et la glace que j'ai dans mon cœur. Cette glace qui fond chaque fois un peu plus.

Mais que vais-je devenir ? Une fois que tout ceci sera fini…s'_il_ s'éloigne est-ce que je survivrai ? Est-ce que _nous_ survivrons ?...

Ses deux mains me maintiennent éveillé. Son souffle me fait vivre. Je ne respirerai que tant que je pourrai plonger la tempête qui fait mon regard, dans l'océan calme de ses yeux. Cet océan d'émeraude, presque surnaturel tant il m'envoûte…

Harry, que m'as-tu fait ? Quel sort m'as-tu jeté ?... Es-tu comme moi, troublé ? Ressens-tu cette étrange palpitation dans ton cœur ? Une palpitation qui déchire mes artères, excite mon corps… Qu'est ce qui se cache derrière la mer d'amour de tes yeux ? Me donneras-tu un jour…cet amour ?...

Donne-le-moi, je saurais m'en montrer digne. Si seulement…il pouvait calmer les éléments furieux qui ravage mon cœur. Si seulement…il pouvait éteindre ce feu ardent qui me brûle l'âme…

Je m'en rends compte à présent, ce lien que nous avons…je l'ai toujours connu, inconsciemment… Et inconsciemment, il me faisait peur… Alors je t'ai joué, la comédie de la haine, pour un peu mieux te protéger du danger que je représentais, pour…_nous_ protéger…

Cette main tendue, en première année, que tu m'as refusée, je ne l'ai jamais encaissée. Son souvenir me fait mal, comme un divorce… Parce que Harry…

_Harry je t'aime…_

Me comprendras-tu un jour ?...

Aime-moi… 

Pourrai-je un jour te décrire ce que je ressens ?

_Sans toi…je veux mourir…_

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. C'est un amour interdit. Je suis un ange déchu, qui te fera couler dans mon enfer. Et pourtant, j'aimerais que tu m'en sortes, que tes plumes blanches éclairent toute cette noirceur qui me détruit…

_Aime-moi… Toi ma Moitié…_ »

POV Harry : 

« Quand la lumière violente qui nous entourait s'estompe, je peux enfin voir ce qui se passe. Drago, assis dans le fauteuil, a les traits du visage crispés… Il souffre, je le vois bien et…je le _sens_… C'est donc cela qui nous lie ? Une compréhension nouvelle et mutuelle ? Chacun souffre pour l'autre, en même temps que l'autre… L'empathie dans toute sa splendeur…et pourtant, je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a pas que ça…

Pourquoi souffre-t-il ? C'est incompréhensible… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai en moi cette envie de le protéger de cette douleur ?...

_Pourquoi ?_

De nouveau j'entends les échos habituels…

_Aime-moi… _Mais ces échos ont une drôle voix…

_Sans toi…je veux mourir…_Ce n'est pas la mienne…

_Aime-moi…Toi ma Moitié…_C'est _sa_ voix…

Je m'en rends compte et je sursaute. Une envie irrésistible de lâcher sa main me prend. Je ne peux pas. Je suis comme…prisonnier… Pire qu'un endoloris…j'ai tellement mal… _Sa_ douleur… Drago…

Drago… Ce nom résonne, comme un écho dans ma tête, dans mon cœur…

Il résonne, il s'accroche, comme des coups de poignard. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué ? Si dur, si…

Je veux vivre et je veux mourir. Vivre pour découvrir cette chose que ma mère m'a donné comme protection, mourir pour m'en éloigner… Je suis perdu…

Finalement, sa main me lâche…elle tombe mollement contre le fauteuil. Il s'est évanoui. Le monde soudain vacille. Dumbledore se lève brusquement, sa chaise tombe… J'entends ses pas…puis plus rien… Tout bascule dans le noir.

Ma tête bourdonne, comme si je m'étais battu et que j'avais reçu un violent coup sur le crâne… Quelque chose d'humide coule sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai froid…

Je gémis et une voix douce me dit :  
''Doucement Mr Potter…Vous avez de la fièvre…''  
''Mrs Pomfresh ?...''  
''Oui…c'est moi…ne parlez pas…vous êtes très affaibli.''  
''Que s'est-t-il passé ?...''  
''Chut, vous verrez ça plus tard…Reposez-vous pour l'instant…''  
''Je suis à l'infirmerie ?...''  
''Oui, Le Directeur vous y a emmené.''  
''Drago ?...''

Elle affiche un air étonné à ce nom. J'imagine que le fait que je l'emploie doit faire bizarre…

''Mr Malefoy est…sous soins intensifs… Des médecins venus spécialement de Ste Mangouste sont ici et s'occupent de lui…'' Elle soupire.

Moi, je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'a Drago ?... Je veux être près de lui…

''Drago…''  
''Calmez-vous, il va bien…''  
''Non, je veux le voir…il a besoin de moi…''  
''Il a surtout besoin de soin et de repos, tout comme vous…''  
''Mais…''  
''Taisez vous, il fera jour demain pour tout comprendre. Dumbledore m'a vaguement parlé de votre histoire, j'avoue que de vous voir si proche de Mr Malefoy m'étonne… Mais s'il vous plait, si vous voulez son bien, restez allongé !''

Ses dernières paroles me calment un peu. De toutes façons, même si je n'étais pas calmé, je ne pourrai pas bouger… C'est comme si j'étais vidé de toute énergie.

La fraîcheur de la serviette humide qu'elle me tamponne sur le visage me fait somnoler, puis progressivement, je me rendors dans un sommeil agité et sans rêves.

Ce sont des voix qui me réveillent le matin. Plusieurs personnes parlent entre elles, la discussion est agitée. Je reconnais la voix de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et celle de…

Non, ce n'est pas possible…si c'était le cas… J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et cherche avec maladresse mes lunettes sur ma table de nuit. Une fois enfilées, je peux voir et confirmer une certitude…

Lucius Malefoy… Il est venu… Drago est en danger, quelque part dans l'infirmerie et peut-être gravement malade… Il ne pourra jamais se défendre.

Ils me tournent tous le dos. Que dois je faire ? Comment agir ? Vu mon manque de forces et ma tête qui tourne, je ne peux rien faire…c'est frustrant. Je me contente donc de les écouter.

''Où est mon fils ?'' Crie Malefoy senior en colère.  
''Dans une salle qui lui est réservé, où il reçoit des soins'' Répond Dumbledore avec calme.  
''Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu ?'' Hurle le blond de nouveau.  
''C'était son souhait.''  
''Depuis quand est-ce Drago qui décide à ma place ? J'exige de le ramener chez moi. Qu'il le veuille, ou non !''  
''Mr Malefoy, je vous prie de baisser d'un ton, vous êtes dans une infirmerie !'' S'exclame Pomfresh qui vient d'arriver.

Elle voit que je suis réveillé et s'approche de mon lit, les autres personnes présentes le constatent aussi.

''Vous allez bien Potter ?...''Me demande-t-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Le regard de Lucius Malefoy étincelle de colère en me voyant.

''Toi !'' Hurle t-il. ''Qu'as-tu fais de mon fils ?... Comment as-tu osé le pervertir !...''

Je le regarde atterré. De quoi parle-t-il ?

''Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…''Je lui réponds froidement.

Ses yeux gris me fusillent, sa bouche se tord en un rictus malfaisant.

''Et ça, tu ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est ?...''

Il prends sa baguette et fait apparaître une forme brumeuse blanche. Un corps de vapeur flotte. Un corps inanimé…

Mais yeux me trahissent. Le double de Drago… Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, je mets à hurler. Ma voix change d'un coup. Je crie, en transe :  
''Sortez d'ici, pendant qu'il en est encore temps…''

Lucius parait troublé. Moi-même…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… J'ai la voix…la voix de Drago…

''Sortez, sortez…et ne revenez…plus jamais…''  
''Drago ?… Que se passe t-il ?...'' S'exclame Malefoy père qui ne cache pas sa frayeur.  
''Je ne suis plus celui que vous croyez que je suis… J'ai changé… Je ne suis plus votre fils, je ne suis plus Drago Malefoy, je suis juste…moi…''

Lucius s'apprête à se jeter sur moi, mais Dumbledore et Rogue l'en empêche.

''Laissez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Dragooooo !''  
''Sortez…sortez d'ici, sortez de ma vie… Je vous hais, je vous ai toujours haïs… Soyez maudit…''  
''Drago ! Non… Tu me le payeras Potter ! Tu m'entends ! Si Voldemort ne te tue pas, je m'en chargerai moi-même…''  
''Tss, tss… Père voyons…est ce une façon de ce comporter digne d'un Malefoy ?... Etes-vous seulement digne d'être tout ce dont vous vous êtes toujours battu ?... Ne croyez-vous pas avoir trahi nos valeurs ancestrales en vous joignant à _lui_…''

Je commence à léviter. Mes cheveux et l'étoffe de mon pyjama bougent au gré d'un vent invisible. Malefoy se calme envoyant cela, mais je lis toujours une haine et une violence profonde dans son regard. Je lève ma main et je chante :

_Ainsi la fin d'un voyage,  
Pour vous le père que je hais…  
Sortez de ma vie, de mon cœur. Vous avez trop marqué,  
Gravé en moi les traces de votre passage…  
Mourrez, souffrez comme le dernier des parias.  
Vous ne valez plus rien, vous n'êtes rien…  
Juste dans ce monde, un odieux clandestin…  
Vous n'êtes…qu'un renégat…  
Je vous hais, aussi profondément que je vous ai aimé…  
Mais vous m'avez rejeté.  
__C'est la fin du voyage, de votre voyage…  
Sortez, sortez…  
Disparaissez…_

Un pentagramme bleu lumineux apparaît sous Malefoy père. La lumière fait des ombres dansantes sur son beau visage… Drago lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement… Mais ce n'est pas lui, et ça ne le sera jamais.

''Potter…'' Me crache-t-il, ''Vous mourrez tous les deux… Je me vengerai, vous souffrirez… Jamais vous ne serez jamais heureux ensemble… Vous n'apporterez que de la désolation autour de vous… Votre union est une erreur…''

Il finit de parler et disparaît. Je reste stupéfait par ses paroles… J'ai soudain très peur.

Je retouche le sol et je dis :  
''Je veux voir Drago…''

Les professeurs présents et l'infirmière s'entreregardent. Pomfresh soupire et sort.  
McGonagall me regarde d'un air impénétrable. Rogue est indifférent, en apparence.  
Dumbledore a les sourcils froncés et ses yeux sont ailleurs. Il est pensif.

''Mr Potter, restez tranquille…'' Murmure McGonagall, une lueur d'inquiétude traversant ses yeux. ''Mr Malefoy se repose… Vous le verrez demain.''

Une colère étrange me traverse les veines, c'est quelque chose qui m'effraye, comme un corps étranger… Comme une bactérie… Un feu ardent traverse mes membres et je vois bien toutes les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie s'écarter de moi. Un miroir en face de moi me permet de voir mon reflet. J'en reste pétrifié…

Deux formes blanches brumeuses sont derrière mon dos, comme rattachées à moi, mes yeux étincellent comme si j'avais de l'or à l'intérieur… J'ai un port presque…_royal_…

''Il souffre, il a besoin de moi…''Ma voix est plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, et sa profondeur fait fléchir Pomfresh qui dit :

''Il a plus besoin de soins, mais puisque vous tenez tant que ça à le voir… Suivez-moi… Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps, vous devez le savoir… Il est très fatigué, son organisme est étrangement faible… Rien de grave, c'est juste embêtant et contraignant…''

J'acquiesce de la tête et avance avec une étonnante légèreté. Les professeurs nous suivent, pensifs, en particulier Dumbledore. La colère à l'intérieur de moi est toujours présente, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant j'ai eu ce que je voulais, qui plus est, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me comporter comme un enfant capricieux pourri gâté… Tout ça me dépasse. Depuis que Drago a débarqué chez les Dursley, plus rien ne va… Mais après tout, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi…

Drago est peut-être cette chose qui me manquait dans ma vie pour être heureux. Hormis le fait qu'un dangereux psychopathe en veut à ma vie, qu'il a assassiné beaucoup d'innocents dont mes parents et que je suis censé le tuer…

Pomfresh nous conduit dans une pièce annexe de l'infirmerie. Quand nous y rentrons, je sens une odeur suffocante qui m'oppresse la poitrine. Il fait sombre, mais sans réfléchir ou hésiter, je me dirige vers le lit de Drago et toujours sans rien voir, je le prends dans mes bras… »

POV Drago :

« J'ai si mal, j'ai envie de vomir…

J'ai chaud…et cette odeur…c'est atroce… Mais que s'est-il passé ? Et Harry ? Harry… Qu'est-il devenu ?... J'entends deux cœurs battre. Tout deux en parfaite synchronisation. Dans ces deux cœurs, il doit y avoir le mien, et puis l'autre…à qui est-il ?... A Harry ?...

''Harry…'' Je murmure faiblement et avec difficultés.  
''Chuuuuttt… Je suis là, rendors-toi…''Me réponds une voix douce que j'aime tant…

C'est étrange cet amour pour lui. Ce n'est pas un amour commun, c'est…de la dévotion ? Non. De la passion ? Peut être un peu… C'est indescriptible, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est fort, et que je serais prêts à payer de ma vie pour le simple fait de le voir sourire de bonheur…

Vraiment, à quel point en suis-je arrivé ?... Le pire, c'est que je souffrirai toute ma vie, Harry ne m'aimera jamais… Jamais… Il sera juste mon ami…

Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?... Depuis quelques jours, tout est tellement imprévisible… Tellement dangereux, mais c'est si beau…si fort… Pour la première fois dans mon existence, je suis heureux. Je me sens…Vivant… C'est une bien étrange sensation, pas tout le temps agréable, mais pour le moins grisante.

J'ai si mal partout… Et j'ai si peur… Pourquoi ? Mais que s'est il passé ?...

De la lumière vive traverse soudain mes paupières closes, que je suis bien malgré moi, obligé d'ouvrir… Là, je vois avec ravissement Harry qui a posé ma tête sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux tombant sur son visage inquiet. De la brume blanche est derrière lui, comme aimantée par son dos… Je me demande si…non, c'est impossible…

Quand, Il voit que je me réveille, il sourit faiblement. Je grimace de douleur, mais dis malgré tout avec une pointe d'humour :  
''Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?''

Il passe une de ses mèches d'ébène derrière son oreille et soupire:  
''Oh si tu savais…''

Ma gorge se serre. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je suis mal, j'aimerais me redresser. Par mes mouvements, Harry le comprend et avec des mouvements précautionneux, me redresse le dos et me maintient dans ses bras. Je me blotti contre lui et je sens un deuxième bras m'entourer. J'ai enfin l'impression d'être quelque chose, quelqu'un de précieux. Juste d'être moi, juste un petit bout de Soleil dans le cœur de quelqu'un, _Son_ bout de Soleil.

Mais je sais que je suis comme une planète en orbite autour de son étoile, sa seule source de lumière, de chaleur…de vie… Comme la Terre autour du Soleil. Je referais bien le système solaire, avec juste Lui et Moi. Lui serait mon étoile, et moi…son satellite, sa Terre… Dépendant du moindre de ses souffles, du moindre de ses regards… Dépendant de Lui, tout simplement.

Je finis par devenir fleur bleue… Non. Pas fleur bleue. Juste amoureux… Non, fou amoureux… Mais pourquoi Lui ? Lui qui ne m'aimera jamais comme je le désire… Pourquoi… Pourquoi si vite ?...

Sans aucun préambule, je me mets à sangloter. J'agrippe fermement un bout du pyjama de Harry, désespérément je dirais… Je réfugie ma tête dans son cou tandis que ses bras m'entourent un peu plus fort… Son souffle chaud se répand dans ma nuque et sur mon épaule à moitié dénudée à cause des soins que j'ai dû recevoir.

''Harry… Harry… Pourquoi, pourquoi ?...''Je bégaye.  
''Drago, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle moi…je t'en supplie…allez…dis-moi… Drago !...''

Sa voix est inquiète, ses bras tremblent autour de moi.

''J'ai peur… J'ai mal…'' Je continue. Pour lui, mes bouts de phrases doivent être dénués de sens, mais pour moi… Ils reflètent totalement ma pensée.

Il m'écarte légèrement de lui pour pouvoir, semble-t-il, m'observer.

Son regard me transperce. Je me mets à pleurer de plus belle. J'ai l'impression d'être sans forces face à lui. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant…

Quelque chose de doux passe sur ma joue. Sa main m'essuie mes larmes. Il penche sa tête vers moi et m'embrasse le front. Ce baiser est d'une douceur incomparable, inoubliable… Ai-je le droit d'espérer que quelque chose est possible entre nous deux ? Est un fol espoir dénué de logique ? Est-ce un caprice de ma part ?... Pourquoi je n'ai pas de réponse ?...

''Drago…'' Me murmure-t-il d'une voix mystérieusement grave et chaude.

Je relève la tête que j'avais baissée et vois, Ô combien est magnifique cette vue… Je vois un ange. La brume blanche qui se trouvait dans son dos se trouve être une paire d'ailes. Elles sont splendides, gracieuses…

Un halo argenté l'entoure. Ses yeux brillent comme si de l'or ou de l'ambre était incrusté à l'intérieur. Je m'arrête de pleurer, instantanément.

Ses ailes se déploient tandis qu'il me murmure d'une voix envoûtante :

''Tu me fais donc si peu confiance ?...''  
''Non…Ce n'est pas ça…''Je réplique. ''C'est si compliqué…''  
''Explique-moi, je veux te rendre heureux…''  
''Non, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit…''

Il soupire tristement et n'insiste pas. Ses ailes se replient et il commence à me caresser. Du moins, s'est ce que je crois au début. En observant de plus près, je constate que ses mains brillent et qu'en fait, il me soigne.

Ce sont des soins infiniment plus agréables que ceux de Pomfresh ou des médecins de Ste Mangouste qui sont pourtant doués et professionnels. Je me sens bien très rapidement.

Mon esprit un peu paralysé par la morphine qui transite dans mes veines, retrouve de sa netteté. Ma vue s'éclaircie et mon corps se décontracte. Mon souffle saccadé se fait plus régulier.

Totalement soigné et bien, je peux analyser ma situation…gênante.

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rogue et Pomfresh nous observent avec étonnement, et pour certain, avec atterrement. Ce qui ne m'étonne guère vu que notre rivalité avait finie par être légendaire… Les pauvres, s'ils savaient…

Mais je suis persuadé que Dumbledore doit savoir. Il sait toujours tout. D'ailleurs, il nous devait des explications… Hum…mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Harry et moi avons récité le poème qui nous a unis et après…plus rien. Je me souviens juste d'une douleur effroyable et d'une parole inquiétante dite avec la voix de mon père :

_« Vous ne serez jamais heureux ensemble…Vous n'apporterez que de la désolation autour de vous…Votre union est une erreur… »_

Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?... Je me redresse légèrement dans les bras de Harry pour faire face à la petite assemblée qui se tient devant nous. Je m'assois complètement face à eux, sans toutefois me détacher de mon ex ennemi.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, ses ailes ont disparues et son regard est redevenu normal. Il attend comme moi les explications.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Dumbledore toussote pour le rompre, faisant mine de se racler la gorge. Il agite sa baguette et fait apparaître quatre chaises en bois. En regardant Harry, il dit avec un petit sourire :  
''Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de chaises tous les deux…''

Harry rit discrètement et moi je souris faiblement.

Tout le monde s'assoit sans nous quitter des yeux. Les professeurs se jettent des regards entendus et Dumbledore poursuit :  
''Je me demande si vous êtes en état pour entendre les explications que vous attendez. Je ne pourrais certainement pas tout vous dire aujourd'hui, sachez-le. J'ai vu et senti assez pour que vous vous absteniez de m'expliquer en détails certaines choses… J'ai pu comprendre que vous aviez pris connaissance de la Prophétie, enfin, d'une partie. L'autre étant celle que Harry connaît déjà et qui porte sur lui et Voldemort…''

J'acquiesce en silence, Harry me regarde avec étonnement… Et bien oui, je suis au courant pour cette fameuse Prophétie, cette deuxième partie qui scella le destin de celui…qui scellera le mien…

Dumbledore s'arrête et reprend.

''Les deux Prophéties sont sœurs et s'opposent… L'une promet la Vie, comme l'autre promet la Mort… Tout comme vous deux, alter ego… Opposés et pourtant dépendants l'un de l'autre… Vous vous haïssiez, pour maintenant…mieux vous aimer…''

J'ai une douleur subite au cœur…

Harry se tend brusquement et s'exclame :

''Quoi ?''  
''Harry…'' Soupire Dumbledore qui sent venir l'orage.

Le brun ferme ses poings qui tremblent. Il grimace et serre les dents, ses sourcils sont froncés.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?...'' Susurre-t-il d'un ton effrayant.

Je frissonne et détourne la tête. Mes doutes sont fondés, il ne m'aimera jamais… Sa réaction le prouve…

Dumbledore lève ses mains en signe de pacifisme.

''Harry, Harry…je t'en prie… Calme-toi et détends-toi… Tu vas tout savoir maintenant…mais tes sauts d'humeur n'arrangeront rien…''

Le gryffondor l'écoute. Dumbledore sourit tristement.

''Bien. Il y a dans ce monde et pour toute forme d'existence, une règle simple… Le Bien n'est que si le Mal est aussi… Et vice versa… Deux entités…aussi différentes que ressemblantes…''

Ses yeux bleus nous fixent, il y a à l'intérieur quelque chose de magique, de captivant…

''Vous existez tous deux à l'image du Bien et du Mal…'' Continue Dumbledore dont le ton devient de plus en plus sérieux.

''Si Voldemort est le Mal, il y a le Bien quelque part…''

Harry et moi nous nous regardons… Avons-nous bien compris ce que Dumbledore sous-entend ?...

Si c'est le cas, alors…nous allons vivre de sales moments. Je vais vivre de sales moments… »

_A suivre…_

**Fin du septième chapitre :**

_Bien…je sais, j'ai coupé…au mauvais moment, mais au moins, je suis sûre de vous voir revenir au prochain chapitre comme ça ! Lol. Bon, deux fois j'ai demandé quel était le POV que vous préfériez, n'ayant toujours pas eut de réponses, je vous le redemande une troisième et dernière fois… Si je n'ai toujours pas de réponses alors je ferais ce que j'ai envie et comme ça m'arrange... Sinon, j'ai quelques idées de fics qui me démange…des truc pas vraiment communs, je vous préviens…assez originaux, et je pense…peut être intéressants…mais j'hésite à en écrire de nouveaux…a votre avis, j'écris des nouveaux ou pas ?... Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus…Bisooooosssss……_


	9. Alter Ego

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes…**

8. Alter Ego

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
L'histoire avance progressivement… Ca me fait bizarre de voir le nombre de chapitres que j'ai posté, des heures de travail et de pur plaisir… Et puis, le mieux, c'est le nombre de reviews ! J'espère que vous continuerez de m'encourager comme vous le faites ! C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour permettre à un auteur d'avancer. Car quelqu'un qui aura peu de reviews, ne sera pas vraiment motivé pour continuer… En tout cas, qu'importe le temps que je mets entre chacune des uptates, soyez assurés que je n'abandonnerais jamais aucunes de mes fics. Pour les POV, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir donné votre avis, je vais donc alterner, vu que tout le monde a eut des avis différents… Voila, bonne lecture ! Bisooos._

_Procne_

POV Harry :

« Le principe du Ying Yang, un pilier de l'Existence même… Voldemort est ce Mal pur et froid, cruel et impénétrable. Drago et moi sommes l'autre partie, le Bien, source féconde de paix et d'amour. Mais comment, deux ex-ennemis, en tous points différents et qui se comprennent à peine, peuvent-ils faire basculer une balance aux poids trop lourds ? Alors, ainsi… Nous devons nous unir, nous allier… Et moi qui craignais pour notre avenir à tous les deux, je suis un peu plus rassuré… C'est étrange de me dire que je suis tranquillisé par le simple fait que je vais devoir côtoyer encore pour un moment la présence de Drago… Une présence qui m'est devenue, en très peu de temps, étonnamment chère… A vrai dire, je suis un peu perdu. Dumbledore semble l'être aussi… À moins que tout ça soit trop compliqué pour qu'il sache comment organiser ses pensées, pour nous faire comprendre…

Drago se resserre contre moi, ses yeux sont rougis, mais qu'a-t-il ?... Il semble si triste et perturbé depuis que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard et que nous avons parlé à Dumbledore… Je ne sais que faire pour l'aider.

Dumbledore nous observe tout en continuant de parler, je sens d'autres regards peser sur nous, ils sont sceptiques.

''A vous deux, vous représentez le Bien, mais une chose ne va pas… C'est que vous-même n'êtes pas une Entité uniforme. Autant Voldemort est le Mal pur, autant vous êtes hétérogènes… A la fois Lumière et Ténèbres… Totalement opposés, mais pourtant irremplaçables…''

Que c'est compliqué… J'ai du mal à suivre… Il s'en rend compte d'ailleurs, et je ne semble pas être le seul à ne pas comprendre…

''Cela peut paraître compliqué, mais avec le temps, cela s'éclaircira… Je ne vais pas tout vous dire ce soir, pas que je veuille vous cacher des choses, simplement que c'est inutile que je vous en raconte trop… Cela vous embrouillerait un peu plus. Il faut que vous viviez certains faits pour pouvoir tout comprendre… Mais le plus important à savoir, est que vous êtes liés depuis votre naissance et que nous avons béni et protégé ce lien qui vous unit.''

Les flashes du rêve que j'ai fait me reviennent.

''Et quelles répercutions va avoir ce lien sur nos vies ?...'' Demande Drago d'une voix étrangement amère et sombre. Cela le dégoûte donc tant que ça d'être proche de moi ?... Me serais-je trompé en imaginant un possible futur commun avec lui et me serais-je encore voilé la face ? J'aimerais tant que ce ne soit pas le cas… Il a prit une place si importante dans mon cœur, peut-être trop importante. Je dois trop espérer, trop demander…  
''Et bien Drago… Il va sûrement y avoir quelques changements…'' Répond Dumbledore en réfléchissant. ''Déjà, vos sentiments sont en communication, l'un ressent ce que l'autre ressent… Au niveau de votre magie aussi des modifications seront visibles, en puissance, en possibilités… Vous découvrirez ça par vous-même… Mais le changement le plus important, que vous avez d'ailleurs déjà vécu, il se passe dans votre cœur…''

Je le regarde étonné.

''Je crains malheureusement que des malentendus ne fassent obstacle à toutes les choses bénéfiques que pourrait vous apporter votre lien. Faites attention tous les deux, cette part de Noir que vous avez au fond de vous est plus dangereuse qu'il n'y parait. L'extérieur peut vous influencer… Pas toujours dans le bon sens… Vous voiler la face ne vous sera pas non plus très utile, mais… Il est vrai que c'est souvent la plus facile des solutions…''

De plus en plus curieux… »

POV Drago:

« Je connaissais un peu cette théorie du Bien et du Mal, cette intime et difficile relation qu'ils entretiennent… C'est un peu comme Harry et moi, nous sommes les deux à la fois. Mais ce lien est bien mystérieux. Je n'ai pas pu en parler beaucoup avec Mère, elle refusait toujours de me dévoiler l'essentiel. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il change une Vie, qu'il apporte de merveilleuses choses s'il y a une harmonie entre les deux alter ego.

Il n'y a aucun équilibre entre Harry Et moi, je vois bien combien cela le répugne d'avoir un autre sentiment que de l'amitié pour moi. L'homosexualité le répugne peut-être ? Ou est-ce jusque parce que c'est moi… A vrai dire, je m'en moque, tout ce que je vois, c'est que je vais souffrir. C'est une punition pour avoir aimé un ange, un Être trop bien pour moi. Pourquoi l'ai-je aimé lui ? Pourquoi avoir choisit le plus inaccessible des joyaux ?... Ce n'est pas juste. La Vie n'est pas juste.

C'est une loterie, certains sont tirés au sort, ils seront de joyeux vivants, chanceux et bienheureux. De braves crétins qui avancent, tête baissée pour ne rien voir, de peur de perdre ce si fragile bonheur qui semble leur appartenir. Mais, et les autres ?

Non, je suis égoïste, j'ai été heureux. Je ne m'en souviens juste pas… C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Je suis trop exigent et capricieux, je sais. J'ai demandé d'être aimé et je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai fauté, c'est à cause de moi, je paie mon crime.

Harry, Harry… Pardonne-moi d'être entré dans ta vie, pardonne-moi d'avoir toujours tout gâché… Pardonne-moi d'être juste moi… D'être ce que je suis, ce que j'ai toujours été et ce que je serais toujours… Quoi que… Pour toi, je veux bien changer.

S'il te plaît, laisse-moi graviter autour de toi, laisse-moi profiter de ta chaleur, laisse-moi m'épanouir grâce à ta lumière… Un jour serais-je dans ton cœur ? Merlin, je veux bien donner le mien… Pour avoir le sien…

''Pourquoi sommes nous liés et comment ?'' Demande Harry. Bonne question.  
''Mon cher Harry… C'est un concours de circonstances, de faits divers… La magie du Temps est une bien étrange chose. Vous avez été choisis, élus on pourrait dire… Mais pas par hasard ! Parce que tous deux, bien qu'aussi différents que la Nuit et le Jour, vous vous complétez et vous attirez, comme deux aimants aux pôles opposés, le moins et le plus, la vie et la mort… En parfaite harmonie, en parfaite symbiose… Mais il faut, pour que cette alliance sacrée fonctionne, que vous ne doutiez pas l'un de l'autre, que vous ayez une totale confiance entre vous… Se sera sûrement cela qui sera le plus difficile, je pense.''

Je le regarde, sceptique. Tout ça n'est pas très clair, on va faire à l'instinct…

''Vous étiez liés par la Nature à votre naissance, tous les astres, les éléments sont avec vous, à vous de savoir communiquer avec eux, à apprendre à vous en servir… A les comprendre et… A vous comprendre.''

Il y a un gros hic tout d'un coup…

''Mais ce lien est fragile, comme du verre, il peut se briser s'il n'est pas protégé… C'est pour cela que le Rituel a eut lieu, nous l'avons consacré ce jour-là, pour le renforcer. Nous l'avons sacralisé, mais malgré tous nos bons soins pour vous préserver de la magie noire, il est d'une chose qu'on ne pourra jamais vous protéger : Vous-même. Méfiez-vous de vos sentiments, ils peuvent vous induire en erreur. La haine, le doute, l'envie, la jalousie, mais aussi l'amour… Autant de choses qui font une vie… Et qui la détruise. Comme je vous le disais, rien n'est complètement bon ou complètement mauvais, sauf les deux parties sacrées qui forment le Ying et le Yang. Voldemort et… Vous. Seulement, Voldemort est fort et entraîné, habitué au Mal, vous… Vous êtes encore fragiles et perdus, à la Mercie de toute tentation, de toute dérivation… Et cela pourrait vous être fatal. Encore une, fois méfiez-vous.''

Je resserre ma prise sur Harry. Sommes-nous finalement plus avancés avec ces renseignements ? J'en doute fortement, je dirais que nous sommes juste un peu plus embrouillés… On ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire, pour quoi, pour qui, ni comment…

Dumbledore semble intercepter mes pensées, il lève doucement la main et dit pour finir : ''Je me doute que vous devez vous poser encore beaucoup de questions, mais je ne puis à présent, vous dire qu'une seule chose : attendez, voyez, vivez… Essayez d'analyser, de comprendre, de réfléchir… Ne foncez surtout pas tête baissée. Un danger vous guette, encore plus terrible que Voldemort… Faites attention vous deux, c'est réellement important.''

Il sourit, se tourne vers ses collègues, ils semblent tous se faire une discussion silencieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Directeur conclue enfin : ''Mais au-delà de ses avertissements et de ses sermons, n'oubliez pas que si vous réussissez, une chose merveilleuse vous attend, le plus beau des trésors, quelque chose dont tout le monde rêve et que vous devrez vous approprier par vous-même…''

Ils se lèvent tous en même temps, nous saluent de la tête tout en nous jetant des regards curieux, peureux ou encore méfiants…

''Vous aurez bien sûr toute notre aide si le besoin se fait, gardez bien pour vous tout ceci. Aucuns de vos petits camarades ne doivent être au courant pour l'instant, tant que vous ne maîtrisez pas tout ça. Il y a déjà assez de complications comme cela, je pense… Sur ce, je vous laisse, soignez-vous bien et récupérez bien. Vous avez un peu moins d'un mois pour vous refaire une santé et vous habituer à tout ceci. Restez discrets tout en apprenant à vous connaître… Bonne rentrée si nous ne pouvons nous revoir d'ici là. Je vais sûrement être très pris par l'Ordre du Phénix, pour assurer votre protection et celle de Poudlard. En cas de problème, allez voir Severus ou Minerva, ils seront à même de vous renseigner…''

Et ils partent, nous laissant seuls avec nos interrogations, nos peurs, notre gêne… Nos doutes… »

POV Harry :

« Et bien, nous en avons appris des choses !... Aussi clair que de l'eau de roche…

Ah, je fume intérieurement. Sommes-nous donc encore manipulés ?... Et tous ces avertissements, à quoi cela rime t-il ?... Pourquoi ne rien faire de simple et d'explicite ?... Est-ce trop demandé ?...

Enfin, m'énerver ne servirait à rien. Drago se met à trembler, il me semble de plus en plus mal depuis son réveil et moi qui ne sais que faire… Je déteste me sentir impuissant comme ça. Je ne le comprends pas, ça va être joyeux notre symbiose…

Et comment allons nous faire avec les autres ? Comment expliquer notre soudain rapprochement ?... Drago ne voudra sûrement jamais s'afficher avec moi devant les autres serpentards. Et moi ?... Bouh, que c'est flou…

Pomfresh me dit de sortir, mais Drago s'accroche à moi. L'infirmière le regarde étrangement et demande avec un air moqueur :

''Allons, M. Malefoy, soyez raisonnable, vous ne voulez pas qu'il dorme avec vous ?...''

Le blond relève la tête et lui réplique : ''Et pourquoi pas ?...''

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, il n'est pas bien…

''Heu, Drago…''

Il tourne son regard vers moi, j'y lis de la peur, de l'espoir.

''Soit raisonnable…''

Ses yeux se voilent, il détourne les yeux.

''Tu as honte ? Je te dégoûte ?...''

Je me détache de lui et réplique plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu :

''Drago ça suffit ! Ne fais pas ton bébé !... Tu sais bien que non, ne détournes pas la situation.''

Je l'entends respirer durement.

''Sors, _Potter_…''

J'ouvre grand les yeux, qui aurait cru que cela me fasse si bizarre de me faire appeler ainsi par celui pour lequel se serait le plus légitime de le faire ?...

''Drago ?...'' J'interroge timidement tendis qu'il s'éloigne pour ce coucher. Il ricane et murmure : ''Dumbledore avait raison, autant de mal de que de bien, le doute arrive, méfies-toi… Sort, sort…''

Sa voix s'adoucie, mais j'y décrypte une profonde souffrance et de la tristesse. Il va falloir que je prenne soin de lui, curieusement, j'en suis plutôt heureux. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui vient de lui a plus d'importance que le reste. Ça m'a fait si mal lorsqu'il m'a rejeté d'un coup tout à l'heure, mais c'était de ma faute. Ressent-il la même chose ? Il doit souffrir à cause de moi. Je vais me rattraper.

Tant d'amertume est présente en lui, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui le ronge si profondément ?...

Je regarde Pomfresh qui comprend que je veux qu'elle parte. Elle le fait en silence, c'est une femme intelligente. Elle me comprend bien, c'est peut être à cause de tous mes séjours fréquents à l'infirmerie…

Je reste debout quelques minutes à observer Drago, sa respiration est saccadée, il tremble et je l'entends vaguement renifler. Il pleure. D'un vague geste de la main, j'agrandis imperceptiblement le lit. Je me glisse ensuite doucement dans les draps, son dos est collé contre mon torse. Je l'enlace gentiment de mes bras et pose mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Ses cheveux me chatouille le visage, ils sentent très bon…

Sa peau est si douce, si chaude… Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ses reniflements cessent et il frémit. Il se colle un peu plus à moi. Je lui murmure à l'oreille : ''Bonne nuit, oublie donc les doutes…'' »

POV Drago :

« Comment puis-je oublier les doutes ? Mes doutes, les siens ?...Tant de questions m'obsèdent, comme des cauchemars incessants et récurrents. Une torture perpétuelle pour un cœur enflammé… Lui doit craindre de me garder près de lui, comme un lourd fardeau insupportable. Mais moi, je crains de le perdre…

Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, un coup il me repousse, puis il répond à mes avances… Et après semble dégoûté par moi et là… Il m'embrasse avec tellement d'_affection_… Je n'ose espérer que ce soit de l'amour. A force de me bercer dans de telles illusions, je finirais par me tuer. Je ne manquerais à personne…

Je suis si bien comme ça, dans ses bras, chaudement blottit près de son cœur… J'aimerais rester ainsi longtemps, infiniment… Mais, je sais bien que cela ne dura pas, d'ailleurs, pourquoi fait-il ça ?...

'' Harry ?... Pourquoi ?…'' Je murmure.  
''Chut, Drago… Chut…''

Bah, à quoi bon lutter ?... Je finis par m'endormir, en pleurant doucement…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je cours, sans m'arrêter, sans me retourner. C'est comme si je n'avais plus de corps, je ne sens ni la fatigue, ni le manque d'oxygène. Une seule pensée me guide : courir, courir…

Courir pour quoi ? Pour aller Le retrouver, le sauver, sauver la Prophétie ou ce qu'il y en a à sauver. Je suis dans une espèce de château-cathédrale. C'est gigantesque, à la fois somptueux et désoeuvré, un endroit calme où l'on sent la plénitude des choses... Un endroit si mystérieux… Les tons ocrés se marient au doré, au noir, au sombre et au vif, au vieux et au jeune, au neuf et à l'usé… Tout n'est que luxe et harmonie, mais pourtant, je me sens pressé, sur les nerfs… Je me sens observé, jugé, testé…

Je suis dans un long couloir à l'architecture médiévale. Les grandes arches de pierres grises soutenues par des statues représentant de créatures étranges, filent, en de longues traînées anthracite et noires. Le couloir s'ouvre sur une salle circulaire, tapissée par des tentures ocrées, elles aussi, sur lesquelles sont brodées des scènes de rituels magiques. Le sol est dallé d'un carrelage fin et délicat, doré et rouge, représentant un pentacle celtique croisé d'une plume. Le centre de la pièce est le centre du signe ésotérique. Quatre vitraux colorés éclairent la pièce, sur lesquels sont représentés les quatre éléments : Eau, Feu, Terre et Air. La lumière passe au travers et laisse un reflet sur le sol. Les quatre reflets se rejoignent au milieu du pentacle. J'y vois… Harry…

Comme je mettais arrêté pour me repérer dans ce lieu oppressant, je me remets à courir. Il est debout, dans l'ombre, alors que je m'approche de lui, je ralenti de nouveau. Il apparaît dans la lumière, souriant. Il me tend la main, je la prends.

Il plaque mon dos derrière son dos, nos deux bras tendus devant nous avec nos mains jointes…

_Gardons espoir,  
__On peut y croire…_

Il murmure, j'ai le cœur qui bat étrangement. Il commence à avancer, j'avance aussi, en même temps que lui. Nos pas sont les mêmes, comme une danse…

_Notre confiance peut faire des miracles…  
__Ta main dans la mienne peut faire tomber des obstacles…_

Je chante… Oui, c'est une danse que nous exécutons, une incantation au rythme de notre litanie. Je me sens rempli d'allégresse, j'ai envie de rire. Sans lâcher sa main, je tourne autour de lui, mes pieds frôlent à peine le sol. Son regard pétille, comme le mien sans aucuns doutes. Tandis que nous exécutons notre étrange rituel, nos mains soudées brillent d'une lueur argentée. Un vent chaud nous caresse le visage et fait voleter nos cheveux.

_Unissons nos cœurs,  
__Pour un plus pur bonheur… _

Enfin, nous allions nos voix. Nous sommes aussi légers que si nous flottions, c'est une sensation grisante. Ma deuxième main est accrochée à la sienne, nous tournons ensemble, courant presque autour du pentagramme, avec une grâce folle.

Soudain, il me lâche, pour récupérer juste une main en enlaçant nos doigts, nous sommes face à face. Nous sautons, pour retomber en rythme avec une musique sublime qui retentit dans la pièce. Elle a de légers accents orientaux, avec un fond de cymbales et de batteries entêtant. Il y comme un chœur de voix cristallines qui nous entourent.

Harry me prend à la taille et me porte, sa tête est contre mon torse, mes doigts sont plongés dans ses longues mèches d'ébène. Puis, je vois que nos lévitons à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, la lueur que j'avais vue dans nos mains fait à présent briller le pentagramme. Nous sommes au-dessus de son centre. Harry et moi nous nous détachons, toujours en flottants, mais gardons nos mains unies. Nos têtes basculent en arrière, l'incantation continue…

_Chant de Vie,  
__Chant d'éternelles louanges…  
__Que vienne à nous une force bénie,  
__Pour nous permettre de faire que le monde change…_

Au milieu de nous apparaît une pierre bleue en forme de losange, taillée comme un diamant. Elle étincelle et brille, comme au rythme d'un cœur qui bat… C'est une vision magnifique, qui m'émeut beaucoup, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut-être est-ce lefait d'être ainsi avec Harry, comme soudé à lui…

Soudain, une violente douleur me prend au dos, je vois qu'Harry aussi souffre. Son visage est crispé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je pose une de mes mains sur la pierre bleue. Harry fait de même. Notre douleur semble à la fois s'accentuer et devenir plus supportable… C'est étrange, tout en paradoxes…

Le vent qui nous entourait augmente, faisant bouger un peu plus nos mèches de cheveux. Une fumerole blanche sort du dos d'Harry et dans le reflet de ses lunettes, je vois que de mon dos sort une fumerole noire. C'est facile de savoir pourquoi…

Les fumeroles prennent peu à peu forme pour se transformer en ailes. Une de colombe, une de chauve souris, toutes deux gracieuses et belles…

Les cheveux d'Harry se mettent à pousser, ils lui arrivent à la taille et forment comme une corolle autour de lui, on dirait vraiment un ange, mon ange. Il est sublime… Mon cœur bat si fort…

J'ai vraiment changé… Je deviens vraiment fleur bleue, l'horreur, enfin ce n'est si mal que ça… Je regrette seulement de ne pas pouvoir en profiter avec celui qui me fait vibrer. »

POV Harry : 

« Je le sens se calmer, s'endormir… Cela me rassure. Je voudrais tellement l'aider, mais j'ai l'impression de lui faire plus de mal que de bien… Dormons, la nuit porte conseil…

Je suis étrangement bien à mon tour, je semble flotter…

En une danse folle et insensée, nous sommes, Drago et moi, unis. Comme deux anges perdus, deux démons déchus… C'est incompréhensible… C'est fou et merveilleux à la fois… Entre cauchemar et rêve il n'y a qu'un pas.

Comme l'Enfer et le Paradis, nous nous complétons… L'un est le paradis de l'autre, quand l'autre est son enfer, un étrange paradoxe qui fait qu'irrésistiblement nous nous attirons… Et nous repoussons… Pourquoi, pourquoi… Est ce si compliqué ?...

Que cela finisse !

Je vois une pierre bleue, une aile noire et une aile blanche…

Je me réveille, en sueur, agité et tremblant… Drago semble toujours dormir. Il gémit dans son sommeil et murmure d'incompréhensibles paroles. Mon prénom semble apparaître avec récurrence dans sa bouche…

Je suis assis sur notre lit, je veux me lever mais tire sur mes cheveux. Je regarde et je vois qu'ils m'arrivent un peu plus bas que la taille… Comme dans le rêve. Je n'aperçois pourtant pas d'ailes. La réalité est incomplète ou est ce l'illusion qui est trop forte ?... L'incompréhension finit par me dominer, je saute du lit en vitesse et vais dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Je me penche au-dessus des toilettes et je vomis, comme pour me libérer d'un poison.

Je me sens fiévreux, mais non, il faut que je sois solide ! Il doute déjà assez… Je dois être solide… Pour Lui… Pour Nous… Pour la Prophétie…

Pour toute cette mascarade… »

_A suivre…_

**Fin du huitième chapitre :**

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'est ce que cette histoire vous fait ressentir ? J'aimerais beaucoup que dans vos reviews vous me disiez ce que vous ressentiez, c'est très important… Que je sache si mes écrits ont l'effet que j'escomptais… L'émotion est toujours quelque chose de très important pour un écrivain, comme pour les lecteurs, c'est pour ça que j'y tiens beaucoup. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et qu'elle est bien, j'y mets beaucoup de cœur…_


	10. La Symbiose et le Nouveau Commencement

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes…**

9. La Symbiose et le Nouveau Commencement :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
** __٭__se racle la gorge__٭ __Hum, __٭__zyeute à droite__٭ __**è.è**, __٭__zyeute à gauche__٭__**é.é**. Pas de tomates ?… __٭__s'incline d'un air contrit__٭ __Je suis désolééééééééeeee… Bon, comme pour le chapitre de Vie Antérieures, je ne poste ce chapitre que parce que Noël approche, d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de tous vous dire JOYEUX NOËL ! **;D**. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à un postage avant un moment, mes problèmes ne sont toujours pas réglés, mais je n'arrête pas d'écrire ! J'ai fais tous les scénars de mes fics, j'ai écris quelques chapitres ici ou là…Pour les RAR je n'ai pas le temps de les faire… Pensez à vous loguer ! Je les ferais plus tard, reviewez quand même je répondrais à vos reviews en même temps…  
Bon, après les mièvreries des précédents chapitres… Voici encore… quelques mièvreries **;p**. Nannnn, je lol. Bon, un peu d'action, n'est ce pas… (Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez tous, bande de perverses ! **X3** Quoi, je suis pareille ?… C'est même pas vrai d'abord… **:p**) Dialogues intérieurs bis !… **w.w'' **MDR. Bon, j'arrête. Voila, l'histoire continue… Y aurait il des éléments que vous aimeriez bien voir apparaître ?… Gros bisous à tous !  
Procne_

POV Drago :

« Ah… J'ai l'estomac qui fait de la balançoire… Beuh…  
Bon, un peu de courage, les toilettes ne doivent pas être loin… J'ouvre un œil, que je referme aussitôt. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE LE PAYSAGE TANGUE ?

J'ouvre de nouveau mon œil. Je ne perçois pas la présence de Harry. Cette constatation me fait ouvrir mon autre œil. Le lit est vide et j'entends des bruits dans la salle de bain. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à être malade. Est-ce le rêve ?...

J'essaye de me lever. Bon, je crois que je vais me contenter d'une cuvette toute bête, je ne crois pas que mon estomac soit assez magnanime pour me laisser aller jusqu'aux WC. Je prends ma baguette et murmure un _Lumos_ faiblard. Merde, j'ai beau cherché, je ne trouve pas de cuvette ou de récipient assez grand pour vomir…

Bon, et bien je vais retrouver Harry aux toilettes alors. Ce sera un chouette rendez vous amoureux, dans une ambiance particulièrement _romantique_…

Ouh là, je crois que je commence à devenir dingue…

Je commence à marcher, me tenant aux murs. Mais mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et je tombe. J'arrive quand même à me rattraper un peu avec mes bras pour amortir le choc. Une fois complètement allongé sur le sol, je sens la présence de quelque chose de froid autour de mon cou…

Je passe ma main et j'attrape un objet de taille moyenne. Je tire dessus et j'entends un ''crac'' derrière ma nuque. Bon, je viens de casser le fermoir du machin accroché à mon cou. Tout en me redressant pour m'asseoir, un tant soit peu confortablement, je regarde l'objet.

Ma nausée s'envole alors, aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?... Non, pas déjà… Ah Mère, Mère… Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas dit plus avant de mourir ?...  
Tout ceci est si compliqué… J'en sais sûrement plus qu'Harry, mais combien d'éléments doivent encore me manquer… »

POV Harry :

« Une fois le _poison_ extrait de mon corps, je ne me sens pas mieux… Disons que j'y vois un peu plus clair. Mon esprit est un peu moins embrouillé…

Je sursaute, un bruit de chute inquiétant vient de m'arriver aux oreilles.  
Drago…

Je m'essuie vaguement la bouche et me relève vivement. Je cours un peu sur la courte distance qui me sépare de lui… Une fois dans l'infirmerie, je l'aperçois, assit, tenant fermement dans sa main quelque chose. Je n'en vois que la chaîne argentée, qui dépasse. Drago semble endormit, ou peut être est il évanouit…

Je marche doucement à sa rencontre. Puis, alors que quelques centimètres seulement nous séparent, mes jambes s'arrêtent, refusant obstinément d'obéir à l'ordre que je leur donne. Impossible d'avancer plus, comme si un bouclier invisible me repoussant, entourait Drago.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?..._

Soudain, une violente douleur s'empare de mon cœur… C'est étrange. Je suis éjecté et me cambre en arrière, puis tombe sur mon postérieur. Mes mains, paralysées elles aussi, n'arrêtent pas ma chute. Je me retrouve allongé sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie. La douleur dans mon cœur se transforme en une vague de chaleur, qui progressivement, envahit chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mes paupières se ferment, lourdes, très lourdes… Je ne veux pas dormir, mais plus aucun de mes membres ne me répond.

Alors, je m'endors, gardant comme dernière image, Drago assoupi… »

POV Général :

« Dumbledore avançait d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs sombres et silencieux de Poudlard. Il était cinq heures du matin et ses sens en éveil guettaient tout. Il sentait quelque chose, un simple pressentiment… Mais à son âge et avec son expérience, il savait décrypter ce que son esprit lui dictait. Il avait aussi sentit quand James et Lily souffraient, mais il était arrivé trop tard. Alors, il s'était juré de ne plus rien laisser passé, protégeant Harry comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils. Une protection qui lui avait valu une sacrée crise du jeune homme en cinquième année, dans son bureau, juste après la disparition de Sirius dans le voile.

Pourquoi n'avait il pu rien faire non plus pour Sirius ?... Qu'était donc devenu cet homme si gentil et courageux ?... _La dernière famille de Harry_, qu'il n'avait pas su préserver…

Ah, il s'en voulait pour tellement de choses, il aurait voulu être parfait, pour pouvoir rendre heureux tout le monde. Mais malgré toute sa puissance et tout son savoir, il était encore bien loin de la perfection. Qui, d'ailleurs, en était proche ?...

Le Directeur soupira et marcha un peu plus vite. Il semblait que le paysage ne défilait pas assez devant ses yeux, comme si les secondes s'étendaient exprès…

Un cri se fit soudain entendre, puis un deuxième… Ils venaient de l'infirmerie. Alors, le vieil homme se mit à courir aussi rapidement que lui permettait ses robes et ses jambes.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'infirmerie, il voyait filtrer en dessous de la porte, une violente lumière bleue. Ses soupçons étaient donc fondés et son pressentiment, justifié…

Dumbledore espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard, Harry et Drago n'étaient pas encore prêts. Ils n'étaient même pas disposés à accepter leurs sentiments…

La porte se mit à trembler, puis elle s'ouvrit violement et la lumière bleue envahit tout le couloir. Elle était comme faite de nuées de cristaux saphir, bleu-ciel, argentés et dorés…Une mer de fine poussière de diamants précieux qui déferlait en de halos d'écume houleux…  
Plus de doute possible.

Le Directeur se couvrit les yeux pour se protéger de la vive lumière, et entra dans la pièce. Il se figea dans une hébétude la plus totale. Jamais il n'aurait cru que se serait si beau, si indescriptible… Les mots ne seraient sans doute jamais assez nombreux, jamais assez forts et représentatifs pour permettre de donner une image détaillée et réaliste de ce qu'il voyait et ressentait. La Symbiose commençait…

La salle de l'infirmerie s'était transformée, déformée. Comme si une image virtuelle couvrait son image originelle. Ce n'était plus l'infirmerie, c'était une salle circulaire, toute entière faite de vieilles pierres, de voûtes sculptées, à la décoration proche de celle d'une très ancienne abbaye, d'un vieux château rempli de mystères… La mosaïque fine, les tentures ocrées et les vitraux représentant les quatre éléments, accentuaient l'atmosphère feutrée et pleine d'ésotérisme de cette nouvelle pièce. Au milieu du pentacle croisé d'une plume, se tenaient Harry et Drago, évanouis, flottant dans les airs à la verticale. Ils étaient face à face, leur dos légèrement cambré en arrière. Au milieu d'eux flottait une pierre bleue, la source de la lumière, le début de la Symbiose…

L'image, presque digne d'une icône, simple et belle, représentait le complet paradoxe que formaient les deux jeunes gens. L'un avait de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit, flottants avec une légèreté presque _féerique_ et innocente. Il avait une peau halée, un air serein et naïf. L'autre avait de courts cheveux blonds, flottants comme pour cacher son visage dur et anxieux. Il avait une peau pale, semblable à de la nacre et des cheveux faits d'or et d'argent. L'un était Lune, l'autre était Soleil. Mais auquel attribuer le caractère ''diurne'' ou ''nocturne''?... Ils étaient si différents et à la fois si ressemblants… Jumeaux en souffrance…

Ennemis et amants, mais ils ne l'accepteraient jamais. Et pourtant, s'ils l'acceptaient, ils seraient heureux, enfin heureux… Et leur Symbiose se ferait sans mal, la Création serait sauvée. Combien savaient qui était réellement Voldemort ? Et combien savaient pourquoi Harry avait résisté à l'Avada Kedavra alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an ?... Pourquoi le mage noir recherchait-il activement la famille Potter ?... Voldemort savait pour la symbiose, il connaissait le lien intime qui liait James et Lily aux Malefoy. Un lien dangereux qui aurait pu tout faire basculer. Avait-il seulement prévu que la transformation opérait déjà chez Harry, un simple bébé, prédestiné à faire de grande choses ?... Quelqu'un avait dit « Voldemort à fait de grandes choses, terribles certes, mais grandes…'' Il en était de même pour Harry… et Drago.

Si toutefois tout ce passait comme prévu. Car ce qu'avait craint Albus était arrivé : Drago doutait et Harry était perdu… Tous deux butés dans leurs sombres pensées…

Le cristal bleu se mit à briller encore plus fort, puis il explosa, formant comme une supernova dans la pièce pourtant indemne. Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent engloutis par la puissance de l'explosion que seuls eux semblaient subir. Dumbledore lui, ne sentait rien. Il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant.

Puis, tout s'arrêta d'un coup. La poussière bleue retomba doucement, en de fins flocons outremer, argent et or. L'infirmerie avait reprit sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seul subsistait le pentacle, au dessus duquel deux cristaux turquoise flottaient à présent.

Dumbledore soupira et se détendit. Jusque là, tout se passait bien.  
Après la Symbiose, la Renaissance…  
Le vieil homme s'approcha des cristaux et les prit chacun dans une main. Ils étaient chauds et étrangement doux pour la matière dont ils étaient faits. D'ailleurs, qu'étaient-ils exactement ? Un cœur semblait battre à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux. Sur l'un était gravé une Lune et sur l'autre, un Soleil.

''Mr le Directeur ! ... Que ce passe t-il ?...'' Une voix de femme inquiète le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et vit Mme Pompresh, échevelée, en chemise de nuit, baguette à la main, qui s'était précipitée dans l'infirmerie. Le bruit de l'explosion l'avait sans doute réveillée. Il devait en être de même pour tout Poudlard à présent.

''Ah, Pompom…'' Murmura Dumbledore, un air vaguement ailleurs.

La femme le regarda d'un drôle d'air et demanda :  
''Tout va bien ?...''

Dumbledore sourit, retrouvant l'air malicieux qui habitait ses yeux il y a un temps.  
''Oui, oui… Tout va on peut mieux. Car aujourd'hui, est un Nouveau Commencement…'' »

(**POV Harry** et _POV Drago_: leurs pensées vont être, jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre, mélangées)

**Êtres enflammés, qui habitez mon corps, partez, partez, je vous en conjure… La douleur devient si forte et si dure…**

_Que se passe t-il ? Tout est si flou, comme si je n'avais plus de corps… Comme libéré des chaînes du charnel, mon âme s'envole dans un voyage astral étrange…_

**Le monde disparaît, comme détruit. Des lumières dansent autour de moi, j'entends des chuchotements, des murmures doux et angoissants à la fois… J'ai si froid tout d'un coup… Pourquoi je ne sens plus mon corps ?**

_Des images défilent devant mes yeux, décousues les unes des autres, je vois des…embryons, non, ce ne peut pas être ça… Des embryons dans des bocaux, alignés, reliés à des câbles…Des embryons en conserve, c'est d'un morbide…Au secours, libérez moi de ce cauchemar…J'entends un cri…_

**Des gémissements atroces me parviennent, tout est si flou…Il fait noir, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un liquide… Je me sens oppressé, je suis dans quelque chose de gluant… Je sens un espèce de cordon qui m'entoure…**

_Ma vue s'éclaircie de plus en plus, les détails deviennent plus nombreux, plus nets, plus affreux…Ma vue est légèrement trouble, je suis dans un liquide…un liquide jaunâtre…Tous les embryons baignent aussi dans un truc semblable…Je veux frapper, bouger… Je suis bloqué…_

**Soudain, de la lumière, j'ai mal, très mal. Je me sens faible, je me sens exposé à un nouveau monde. La lumière me brûle les yeux, mes poumons s'ouvrent et se referment, comme pour la première fois… Ils semblent se déchirés à l'intérieur de moi, j'hurle alors. Ma gorge est en feu. J'ai froid, très froid.**

_Alors, j'aperçois mon corps, j'aperçois ce dans quoi je suis prisonnier…Un bocal…Mon cordon ombilical m'entoure, alors que je suis en position fœtale, et sort par le couvercle de ma ''boite''. Il est ensuite relié à un tuyau, lui-même rattaché à une machine noire et sale. Des fumerole angoissantes en sortent. J'aperçois vaguement deux grandes bassines en verre, incrustées dans l'engin. Sur l'une est inscrit ''nutriments'', sur l'autre ''O2'', le dioxygène… Ici, pas d'utérus, pas de mère. De simples objets pour abriter des objets… C'est bien cela que sont les embryons présents ici, de simples choses…_

**Je sens que l'on me coupe quelque chose, mais je n'en souffre pas, au contraire, je n'en suis que mieux, libéré… Enfin, mes cris s'arrêtent alors que des voix douces et chaudes m'apaisent, puis on me plonge dans une eau tiède et relaxante. On me lave… Ensuite, on m'habille d'un tissu doux et léger, puis on me met dans d'autres bras. Je lève la tête et j'aperçois deux grands yeux verts aimants, fatigués et soulagés. Mon regard s'attarde ensuite à une masse auburn, des cheveux… **

_Je veux hurler, je veux sortir de tout ça…De bêtes bulles sortent de ma bouche et c'est à peine si mon bocal oscille…Alors, une alarme aiguë se fait entendre. Je vois une petite lumière clignoter au dessus de mon bocal. J'entends des éclats de voix, des pas précipités, puis la porte du ''local aux embryons'' s'ouvre…Je vois…Tom Jedusort, suivit de mon père…Et suivit ensuite de ma mère, enchaînée et escortée par deux mangemorts. En me voyant, elle s'effondre en pleurant. Mon père la toise avec mépris, je sens mon cœur se serrer de haine et de colère…_

**Tout devient noir, je ne sens plus rien, comme de nouveau sans corps… Mon âme flotte, je fais un voyage astral…**

_Mon bocal explose, suivit d'un autre, puis d'un autre encore…Les liquides qui nous protégeaient, tombent par terre. Tom et mon père se regardent, puis sourissent avec machiavélisme…Ma fureur détruit tout et cela semble les satisfaire. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante me poignarde le corps. Je lévite, au dessus du sol, entouré des débris de verre de mon bocal qui forment comme des anneaux protecteurs. Je vois un cordon de lumière blanche qui part de mon cœur et qui est relié à une autre entité, simplement faite de brume… Une autre âme, jumelle à la mienne, se forme en même temps que moi. Elle prend mon apparence, mais reste non finie. Ce ne sera jamais rien qu'une âme, sans corps…Mon futur ''moi brumeux'', qui m'aura agressé dans la cuisine des moldus de Harry…_

**L'univers est infini, rien n'est plus noir, plus vide que lui… Il n'y a que des molécules invisibles qui, un jour, se rencontreront et donneront des planètes… Une musique lancinante me traverse les oreilles, puis elle devient douce, semblable à une berceuse murmurée par une mère…**

''_Ainsi, l'embryon issus de tes gamètes et de ta magie, sera soit l'héritier de mon trône, soit le destructeur de notre clan… Qui, des deux âmes jumelles, sera le digne successeur de nos pouvoirs ancestraux ?... Lucius, à toi de veiller sur ce nouveau patrimoine magique…'' Mon père acquiesce. Voldemort conclue ''Observe Lucius, tous ces futurs mangemorts clonés et crées par nos soins, de simples objets entre nos mains, que nous manipulerons… Pas d'inhibitions, pas de notions de mal ou de bien, juste des machines dociles et servantes, sans soucis de pouvoir, avec le seul besoin de tuer…'' Il ricane, suivit de mon père. Tout cela m'écœure, comment peut-on s'amuser ainsi avec des humains ?... Ils payeront un jour, j'en fais le serment. Alors mon père ne m'a jamais voulu, je n'étais prédestiné qu'à être un jouet. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a toujours préféré à moi, l'entité brumeuse qui me ressemblait et qui me suivait partout, comme un fantôme…Elle correspondait tellement plus à ses désirs, à ses aspirations morbides…_

**Soudain, le noir est percé par une lumière bleue aveuglante. Je connais cette lumière… Le cristal que j'ai vu dans mon rêve apparaît devant mes yeux, étincelant, aux milles reflets azurs et argent. Je serais curieux de connaître la matière dans laquelle il est fait. Puis, il commence progressivement à perdre sa forme de pierre, pour se muer en de courbes fines et délicates… Il se transforme en un fœtus, un fœtus fait de cristal. Je ne peux l'expliquer, mais je sais qu'il s'agit de Drago.**

_Soudain, tout devient noir, je sens que quelque chose me recouvre, me protège. Mais c'est tellement mieux que ce que j'avais avant…À la fois brûlant et glacial…Mes yeux distinguent alors une nuée bleue autour de moi. Ma vue s'éclaircit et je peux apercevoir que c'est en fait de délicats cristaux outremers qui forment à présent mon corps…Je vois au loin, une vague silhouette qui se détache par sa blancheur sur son environnement noir._

**Le cristal brille de plus en plus, puis explose en certains endroits. Il reste pourtant toujours entier, comme si sa matière se reformait aussitôt après avoir été arrachée. Alors, les débris s'accumulent et forment une auréole autour du fœtus. Puis, le cristal se transforme, le bébé grandis, devient enfant, puis adolescent… En même temps, les débris s'agglutinent entre eux, se cognent et le vide se peuple. Ici et là, les galaxies se forment, puis les étoiles, puis les planète, puis… la Vie… Comme si l'Univers avait rythmé son évolution, sur la croissance d'un bien étrange et malheureux fœtus… **

_Je me sens changé, je me sens grandir…Ma vue s'affine et je peux être heureux. L'entité m'apparaît, je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais son apparence me gonfle de bonheur… Harry…Sauve moi de la déchéance, car ce sera par ma faute si nous échouons dans notre mission…Bien et mal se côtoient en moi, comme d'invincibles ennemis…_

**Le cristal se sépare soudain en deux : il y a Drago qui garde sa couleur bleue saphir, puis… son double qui a faillit le tuer, couleur topaze. Tout deux sont dos à dos, collés l'un à l'autre, comme indétachables. Et pourtant, je sais que ce Mal pur ne fais pas partie de Drago. Sur notre Terre, l'ère des humains vient de commencer, en même temps que commence le changement du cristal… **»

POV Général :

« Chacun à une âme jumelle, représentant son complet opposé, sa faiblesse, sa phobie… Une allégorie qu'on ne saurait pouvoir décrire, sans être dans un profond euphémisme. Mais Harry, qui était son âme jumelle ? Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, jamais subit ?...

Hum… Vraiment… Il ne faut jamais dire jamais… »

_A suivre…_

**Fin du neuvième chapitre :**

_Je sais, c'est étrange… Je laisse des images, des symboles éparpillés ici ou là… J'adore faire ça et mes fics en sont truffées…**X3** Les décrypterez vous ?... J'en serais heureuse, j'essaye d'être un maximum claire…Je vais vous donnez deux indices qui sont valable depuis le début et qui seront valables pour la suite…Je n'écris jamais rien de gratuit, aussi, même si certaines choses peuvent être ridicules, elles auront toujours un rôle plus tard… Ceci est valable pour toutes mes fics. L'autre indice, seulement valable pour cette fic cette fois ci, faites attention aux noms des chapitres…Ils ont un rôle bien déterminé eux aussi et vous le verrez à la toute fin de cette histoire…Voila, gros bisous. J'espère que cette avancée du récit vous plait. C'est clair que ce n'est pas commun, mais mon cerveau à une légère tendance à ne jamais rien faire comme tout les autres cerveaux… **;p** Mdr. Ce doit être un problème chromosomique** XD**… Laissez moi vos commentaires que je saches ce que vous en pensez…  
Au fait, comme vous le voyez, j'ai changé la présentation de mes chapitres, j'ai fais ça pour les précédents aussi, j'ai tout relu, un peu modifié et corrigé voila ! C'est plus propre ainsi je trouve **:x.**  
Bisouxxxx **:o**_


	11. La Colombe et le Corbeau

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes…**

10. La Colombe et le Corbeau :

_**Note de l'auteur :  
**Ouah, 10 chapitres déjà ! Ça me fait tout bizarre…  
Je suis très contente en tout cas d'avoir parcourut ce petit bout de chemin avec vous.  
Merci encore pour vos reviews !  
Désolée pour le délai, mais je n'étais plus très inspirée,  
je n'arrivais pas à faire s'enchainer la suite…  
Pour le précédent, je vous dirais seulement un mot pour vous aider dans l'interprétation : la Genèse. L'histoire commence réellement à partir de maintenant.  
Il fallait juste attendre la Symbiose.  
Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer.  
Alors, soucis ou bonheur en perspective ? Un peu des deux sans doute…  
Je vous rassure, se sera une fin ''joyeuse'', que je mets entre guillemets volontairement.  
Ma fin ne sera pas du genre ''ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.'' Je n'aime pas le mièvre ridicule et ce genre de fin est trop prévisible, c'est d'un ennui…  
Voila, en espérant que vous aimez toujours autant…  
Kissouilles affectueuses…  
Bonne lecture !_

_Procne_

o

POV extérieur:

« Dumbledore serait contre son cœur les deux cristaux qui chauffaient durement sous sa main. Drago et Harry allaient-ils s'en sortir et réussir ?

Tant d'obstacles les attendaient encore… Pourquoi avait-il fallut que la Prophétie tombe sur eux deux qui étaient si différents ?

Le vieil homme soupira, il espérait seulement que toute cette histoire n'allait pas faire souffrir un peu plus ses deux élèves.

Il avançait de son habituel pas rapide et sûr, Mme Pomfresh derrière lui. Il cogna à une porte. Le Professeur l'ouvrit, encore endormie, mais surtout, très surprise de voir son supérieur présent devant chez elle.

''Albus ?'' Interrogea t-elle d'une voix empâtée.  
''Minerva…'' Lui répondit le Directeur d'une voix aimable. ''La Symbiose a eut lieu.''

Il lui montra avec délicatesse les deux cristaux bleus qui brillaient toujours. Les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent en grand.

''Doux Merlin…'' Murmura t-elle. ''Attendez-moi.'' Elle retourna dans ses appartements, laissant la porte entrouverte. Elle reparu quelques minutes plus tard, une robe de chambre sur le dos et son chignon redressé. ''Nous devons prévenir Severus…''

Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
''Je vous en charge, je déjà à m'occuper…''  
''Bien sûr… Je vous rejoins donc avec Severus dans le Mausolée.''

Ils se séparèrent et le Directeur continua son chemin, Mme Pomfresh toujours près de lui, pensive et silencieuse. C'était un silence qu'il appréciait fortement, il pouvait penser. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du Hall et se dirigea vers une deuxième porte qui menait vers les cachots. Ceux là étaient à l'opposé de ceux de Rogue. C'était des cachots que l'on n'utilisait plus pour maintes raisons…

Il fit un vague geste de la main et toutes les torches s'enflammèrent unes à unes.

''Vous croyez que c'est bien prudent ?'' Hasarda l'infirmière qui rompit le silence.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire rassurant.  
''C'est l'endroit le mieux protégé du château, même du monde sorcier oserais-je dire. La magie qui l'habite est pure, concentrée ici par une ancienne formule, un pacte qu'avaient fait les quatre fondateurs, avec les quatre éléments… Rowena Serdaigle s'était allié avec l'air, Helga Poufsouffle avec la Terre, Godric Gryffondor avec le feu et Salazar Serpentard avec l'eau. Ces éléments faisaient déjà partie intégrante de chacun de nos quatre fondateurs. Chacun à en lui un élément qui influence sa personnalité, sa façon d'être et de vivre, de ressentir. Les éléments ont beaucoup joué dans la construction de Poudlard et dans les relations de ses habitants…''

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira.  
''Mais bien sûr, Serpentard et Gryffondor sont des éléments opposés…''

Le sourire de son supérieur s'étira.  
''Oui, ce peut être une des nombreuses explications… Enfin, ces éléments, qui fusionnèrent ensembles, restèrent concentrés dans ces cachots, qui sont les fondations de Poudlard. D'où l'immense protection que cette école bénéficie. Mais la pièce où nous allons entrer, où se trouvent les éléments en fusion, est un droit sacré au plus fort sens du terme. Celui qui a de mauvaises intentions, de mauvaises pensées, une mauvaise aura ce fera éjecté de cette pièce et même, blessé.''

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un cul de sac, sur le mur duquel était peint un immense pentagramme bleuté croisé d'une plume. Dumbledore toucha le dessin avec un des cristaux et le signe se mit à briller lui aussi.

''C'est la première fois que le Mausolée est ouvert depuis la fondation de Poudlard.'' Déclara le Directeur avec une certaine solennité.

Il avança vers le mur et le traversa comme s'il s'agissait d'eau. Mme Pomfresh prit un air circonspect mais le suivit et ce qu'elle vit derrière lui coupa le souffle.

Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, rien que des murs de pierres légèrement moisies et un peu usées par le temps. Au centre cependant flottait une énorme boule semblable à un soleil, un astre plein de turbulences, de lave et de tempêtes cosmiques. C'était magnifique, impressionnant, quasi indescriptible. Cette boule d'énergie était faite de rubans de lumière bleue, argentée, jaune et rouge. Quelques fois, un de ces rubans s'échappait légèrement de la masse. En dessous, sur le sol, se trouvait le même pentacle que sur le mur, sauf que la plume était à une branche, sur les quatre autres étaient représentés les quatre éléments : une goutte, une flamme, un tourbillon et un arbre.

Une fois qu'Harry et Drago seraient totalement en symbiose, ils seraient donc le 5e élément de ce signe magique, le 5e fondateur de la magie dite blanche. C'était effrayant d'un côté, tout de même… Tant de puissance et cet équilibre, si fragile en même temps. C'était parce que l'ensemble était cohérent que tout restait soudé et en place. Mais Drago et Harry, arriveraient-ils à se joindre à cet équilibre, à s'équilibrer l'un l'autre ? Eux qui étaient tout sauf en cohésion quand ils étaient ensembles…

L'infirmière avait sentit tant de doutes planer autour d'eux…

Dumbledore regardait sa main, seuls les deux cordons reliés aux deux cristaux étaient visibles. Ils tiraient vers la boule, comme le serait un fer, attiré par un irrésistible aimant. Il ouvrit son poing et les deux minéraux s'envolèrent pour se faire absorber par la masse d'énergie. Il y eut un nouveau tremblement et la lumière de l'ensemble s'intensifia.

La boule était devenu irisée et transparente, à l'intérieur, flottaient les deux cristaux. Ils tournoyaient légèrement, prenant doucement la forme de deux embryons. Les rubans d'énergie s'échappaient de plus en plus de la boule, avec de plus en plus de violence.

Soudain, la boule se sépara en deux, entourant de chaque côté les deux cristaux, comme les fétus de faux jumeaux. Tandis que les minéraux gardaient la forme d'embryons, la magie qui crépitait autour se transformait en corps humains. Les deux cristaux pendaient autour du coup des deux êtres comme l'auraient fait deux colliers. Les deux êtres justement commençaient à avoir os, chaire et sang. Les corps flottaient doucement au dessus du pentacle et les cristaux brillaient moins. Harry et Drago étaient évanouis, le visage sans expression, le teint plus pâle que jamais.

Ils atterrirent doucement, allongés à l'intérieur du pentacle qui cessa de briller.

Ni Mme Pomfresh ni Dumbledore ne savaient vraiment comment réagir. Ce fut la femme qui rompit le silence en première :   
''Qu'est-il advenu des éléments ?...''

Le Directeur ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard fixé sur les deux corps. Il tourna lentement la tête, une expression neutre sur le visage, ce qui était très rare chez lui.   
''Ils sont en eux.''

L'infirmière grimaça.  
''Poudlard n'est donc plus protégé ?''

Le vieil homme soupira. Il paraissait fatigué.  
''Tant qu'ils resteront liés, qu'ils ne douteront pas, si. Tout repose sur leur confiance mutuelle, sur ce qui les lie tous les deux.''

La femme grimaça encore plus.  
''Cela ne vous inquiète pas ?...''  
''Pourquoi ? J'ai bien le temps de le faire…''

Cette réponse la désarçonna, mais elle ne demanda rien de plus. Elle sentait que Dumbledore était las. Une vision furtive mais effrayante avait traversé son esprit, celle d'un homme rattrapé par son âge.

Elle ne voulait jamais plus avoir cette image. »

POV Drago :

« J'ai encore mal à la tête. Je frissonne.

Ai-je rêvé ? Qu'elles étaient toutes ces visions ?...  
J'ai des courbatures partout. Mes paupières sont si lourdes… Je les ouvre tout de même.

Je suis à l'infirmerie. Je suis nu. J'ai toujours cet étrange collier autour du cou…  
Que s'est-il passé ?  
Il y a un paravent tout autour de mon lit, je ne peux pas voir ce qui se passe à l'extèrieur. Soudain, j'entends la voix de Pomfresh qui murmure à quelqu'un d'autre :  
''Sa fièvre à encore montée. Il est à 40° C. La Symbiose l'a épuisé, heureusement, Malefoy est nettement mieux…''

Je me lève brusquement et écarte le paravent avec une certaine violence. L'infirmière sursaute. Elle soupire.

''Mr Malefoy ?... Vous êtes réveillé, c'est bien. Je suppose que vous voulez voir Mr Potter. Il est inconscient pour l'instant.''

Je m'aperçois de la présence de Dumbledore, juste derrière elle, qui me sourit avec chaleur. Il parait rassuré. Rassuré de quoi ?...

Je m'apprête à me lever, mais Pomfresh m'en empêche. Elle me fait les gros yeux.  
''Non, non ! Restez couché ! Vous n'êtes pas en état de bouger pour l'instant.''

Elle me couche de force et me colle contre le matelas. J'entends le Directeur rire.  
''Doucement Pompom…'' Il tourne son regard vers moi.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?...'' Je demande.

Dumbledore semble réfléchir un instant puis me répond :   
''Votre symbiose à toi et Harry a commencée. Vous êtes liés maintenant, mais ce n'est pas finit. C'est un acte magique qui demande un certain temps tout de même, néanmoins, l'essentiel de ce qui devait être fait… est fait.''

La Symbiose ? S'était donc ça… Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit, juste dans les grandes lignes. Mère m'avait un peu expliqué avant de mourir.

''Et… et Harry ?…''  
''Il va bien. La Symbiose l'a beaucoup plus épuisé que toi, je suppose que c'est à cause de son lien avec Voldemort.''

J'affiche un air inquiet. C'est vrai qu'Harry est lié aussi à Voldemort. Mais alors, cela veut-il dire que la Symbiose l'a renforcé lui aussi ? Ce serait bizarre, et dangereux… J'espère me tromper.

Je me sens fatigué, je ferme les yeux et je me rendors doucement.

Je me retrouve dans une grotte dont les parois ont des reflets rougeoyants. Il fait chaud, très chaud… C'est étouffant et effrayant. Je me demande bien où je suis. J'ai des rêves merdiques en ce moment, alors que je devrais me sentir très bien du fait du lien. Peut être est-ce dû au traumatisme ?... Enfin bref, si je commence à penser même dans mes rêves… je suis mal barré… J'avance donc le long du couloir naturel formé par cette grotte.

J'ai le cœur qui bat très vite, je ne me sens pas très rassuré, mais je ne peux pas m'empêché d'avancer malgré tout… Comme si quelque chose m'attirait irrésistiblement vers les profondeurs sombres et écarlates. Il fait de plus en plus chaud, jamais aucun de mes rêves ne m'a parut si réel… ça m'effraie un peu plus.

Soudain, j'entends un grondement, puis une sorte d'explosion. La température monte de plus en plus, j'ai arrêté de marché. Je regarde désespérément autour de moi un moyen de m'enfuir, mais rien, pas de sortie. Le sol se met à trembler un peu et le grondement s'amplifie. Je commence sérieusement à paniquer. Je repère une alcôve dans la roche, je m'y glisse, c'est assez profond et je me sens protégé.  
Puis, une espèce de déflagration me passe sous le nez, trop rapide pour entrer dans l'alcôve, heureusement. Je suffoque : du feu. La grotte se met trembler un peu plus, moi je déglutis. Il fait trop chaud, si la déflagration ne passe pas rapidement, je vais mourir à cause de la température. Je ne suis réellement pas bien du tout. Mais où ai-je donc atterris ?

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraissent être une éternité, les flammes passent et laissent derrière elle une atroce odeur de brulé. J'ai faillir finir en barbecue, triste sort quand même… Je soupir de soulagement au fond de mon trou, même si je sais que rien n'est fini et que pire peut encore m'arriver. Je suis d'un naturel optimiste, vous ne trouvez pas ?... Enfin, je sors avec hésitation, regardant bien autour. Tout semble calme… mais brulé, trop chaud en tout cas pour que j'y pose mes pieds. Il va falloir que j'attende un peu.

Les parois de l'alcôve sont brulantes. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc qui est passé ?...  
J'attends donc patiemment, ou relativement patiemment. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.  
J'entends un craquement. Le bruit résonne dans toute la grotte, je sorte ma tête. Le sol semble se solidifier. Tout à l'heure s'était donc… _de la lave_… Je grimace, j'y ai échappé belle.  
Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?...

Finalement, je me décide à sortir, ça fait un moment que je suis là, je commence à en avoir assez. Bon, jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Continuons d'avancer. Je dois être maso…

La température est à peu près raisonnable, enfin, c'est mieux que tout à l'heure du moins…  
Ah ! J'arrive devant une ouverture. Il y a un gouffre avec un tout petit promontoire pour continuer le long de la paroi. Je regarde au fond du gouffre. Il ne faut jamais faire ça.  
C'est très profond… Il y a de la lave brulante et rougeoyante au fond qui forme une rivière mortelle de feu en fusion. Bon, je dois être dans un volcan.  
Je vais me répéter, mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?... Et comment je suis entré dans ce trou ?... Parce que ce n'est pas le tout d'avancer comme un imbécile aveugle que je suis, mais il va falloir penser à ressortir… C'est un autre problème. Un gros problème…

En face de moi, une autre rive, bien plus large et plus claire, c'est peut être là-bas la sortie. Bon, comment y accéder à par cet espèce de marchepied qui semble vouloir s'écrouler dès qu'on se pose dessus ?... A droite, un mur. Devant, un trou, un gros trou béant avec de la lave à l'intérieur. Bof. Pas terrible de faire trempette par ici je pense… A gauche, le marchepied. Au fond à gauche, un pont minable et tout frêle. Je veux un joker…  
Et bien, marchons à gauche, je n'ai pas trop de choix… Heureusement, et curieusement, la paroi n'est pas trop chaude. Je peux trouver des prises dessus pour m'aider dans mon avancée suicidaire. Je suis obligé de ne mettre qu'un seul pied à la fois, ce n'est vraiment pas large. Même parfois, je ne peux pas marcher dessus ou il n'y a plus rien. Erk, il y a des morceaux de roche qui tombent. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Je continue d'avancer…

J'arrive finalement entier au pont. Je regarde un peu plus loin, rien à faire. Il n'y a que ce truc pour traverser le fleuve incandescent d'en dessous. J'inspire. Il n'est vraiment pas épais. Pas que je suis lourd, mais je me demande quand même s'il va supporter mon poids.  
Et bien, allons-y gaiement…

Je ne suis pas bien à l'aise quand même. J'avance à petits pas. La grotte se remet à trembler, je regarde horrifié les morceaux du pont tomber en miettes. Il arrive à tenir debout, moi aussi, je retrouve tant bien que mal mon équilibre. J'avance encore. Les tremblements recommencent. Le pont s'effondre et inexorablement, je tombe. Je vois avec une peur oppressante la mer de lave se rapprocher de moi alors que je ne peu rien faire. Je crois que l'impuissance est un des pires sentiments qui soit.

Je sens la chaleur de plus en plus terrible. Je ferme les yeux, je suis lâche, mais je ne veux pas mourir, alors j'essaie d'occulter que je vais partir dans les flammes et la douleur.  
L'enfer n'est pas si loin finalement.

Mais je ne sens pas la brulure. Je ne sens que de l'air autour de moi et une vive douleur qui me poignarde la colonne vertébrale.

Je rouvre les yeux. Je vole. J'ai des ailes, deux ailes noires aux plumes légères, gracieuses et duveteuses. Je vole… Je suis en vie !...  
Je suis sur l'autre rive. La lave au fond du gouffre fait des bulles et semble s'agiter. Je ferais mieux de m'éloigner de cet endroit au plus vite.

Je me précipite donc dans un nouveau couloir de roche brune et pourpre. Mes pas résonnent, ça me fais frissonner. Soudain, j'entends un cri au bout. Merlin, Harry !

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du 10e chapitre :**_  
rit toute seule devant son ordinateur  
Oh, zêtes fâchés ? Faut pas… La suite va venir vite, promis.  
Naannn, me tapez pas !... lol_

_Vous saviez qu'au départ, cette fic devait être une histoire humoristique ?  
Ça a un peu viré de bords...  
D'où le début totalement stupide, j'ai honte quand je le relis…  
Enfin bref, donnez moi vos impressions et vos encouragements !  
Ça fait toujours plaisir et j'adore ça !...  
Merci d'avance…_


	12. Une Pincée de Magie

**Dans les Abymes de nos Âmes**

11. Une Pincée de Magie :

_**Note de l'auteur :**  
Bien le bonjour !  
Récemment, j'ai revu HP4 en film, j'ai été dégouté, ils l'on bien foiré celui-là.  
Ce n'est pas le tout les effets spéciaux, ça ne suffit pas.  
Bon nombre de trucs n'étaient pas respectés, un nombre d'illogismes affolant, pas d'explication pour des choses importantes, des inventions…  
J'ai été déçue. Ça devient vraiment commercial.  
C'est dommage.  
Sinon, pour parler de DlAdNA, je vais en rassurer quelques uns : non, je ne m'égare pas.  
L'histoire suit le bon fil que j'avais prévu, tout va comme sur des roulettes.  
J'ai déjà la fin en tête.  
Mais elle n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
Grosses kissouilles affectueuses !  
Bonne lecture._

_Procne_

POV Drago :

«Une étrange musique parvient à mes oreilles.

_Une Pincée de Magie,_

_Sur les Trouble de La Nuit,_

_Doubles Troubles Incessants,_

_Cauchemars Oppressants…_

Ce sont d'oppressants couplets…

_Monstres Nocturnes,_

_Envahisseurs de la Vie,  
Fuyez mes Jours, Fuyez mes Nuits,  
Vous-mêmes Monstres Diurnes._

Mais je cours, je cours toujours.

_Une Pincée de Magie,  
Sur l'Horrible Litanie,_

_Cris de Morts Réveillés,  
Oubliez donc de me Hanter…_

C'est comme une chanson de Mort, un Requiem terrible par sa beauté.

_Doubles Troubles de la Nuit,  
Cauchemars du Jour,  
Dont le Cœur Lourd,   
Fait dans ma Tête bien trop de Bruit._

D'où sortent ces mots ?

_Abominables, Voyez les peurs d'un Enfant,  
Qui vous Supplie, Tremblant.  
Oubliez ma Vie, Oubliez que je Suis.  
Une Pincée de Magie…_

C'est une voix tremblante qui s'élance dans l'air, entonnant ces paroles dont les notes claires et tremblantes, dévaste le cœur et le rendent mortifère.

Je coure encore, le cœur battant, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper de mon corps. J'entends cette voix d'enfant dont les pleurs enrouent la gorge. Harry chante, Harry pleure.

Il souffre…

J'entends des murmures qui parcourent la grotte, je me sens trembler, frissonner. Je n'ai ni froid ni peur, c'est cela qui m'effraie.

Et encore, et encore… Les notes tristes et douloureuses s'envolent, rendant l'atmosphère plus sinistre encore et emplissant d'incompréhension et de peur.

''Harry !'' J'hurle, n'y tenant plus.  
''_Une Pincée de Magie…_''

La voix est chevrotante, puis elle se transforme en cri.  
''Noooon !...'' Il y a en elle de la douleur.

Une douleur qui agresse mes sens, torture les nerfs sous ma peau.

Je cours un peu plus vite. Le couloir de la grotte débouche soudain sur une grande salle avec en guise de sol, un immense gouffre si sombre qu'il en parait sans fond. Il y a des stalactites et de très fragiles ponts qui se sont formés, d'une paroi à une autre, faits de calcaire ocré. Au milieu de tout ceci, se trouve une immense toile d'araignée, sous la forme d'un pentacle sordide, qui emprisonne Harry, les bras et les jambes en croix, nu. Une araignée continue de tisser son fil un peu plus loin, comme oublieuse de sa proie. Un esprit flotte au dessus du corps évanoui, semblant le torturer.

Il hurle encore.  
''Nooonnn…''

Sa cage thoracique se soulève rapidement et violemment.  
Je grimace et la colère s'empare de moi. Je coure et m'apprête à m'envoler vers ce corps souffrant, mais je suis repoussé brutalement contre la paroi, comme si un champ de force m'empêchais de m'approcher. Je glisse contre la roche et me retrouve à l'entrée de cette salle. Je lève mes yeux et j'aperçois Tom Jedusort qui me regarde d'un air narquois, flottant dans les airs. Comment Voldemort a t-il réussit à récupérer ce corps ?...

''Et bien, et bien… Qui voila donc ?...''

J'ai mal au dos, j'ai entendu un affreux bruit dos cassés, je ne sens plus le reste de mon corps, ma colonne a dû être brisée.

''_Doubles Troubles Incessants…_''

La voix emplie de pleurs d'Harry retentit doucement.  
Tom se met à rire. C'est un son effroyable, semblable à de la glace, j'ai soudain encore plus mal au dos, mes ailes sombres s'affaissent.

''Alors, la Symbiose a commencée ?...''

C'est plus une constatation qu'une question.

Voldemort parait enchanté bien que légèrement contrarié. L'ombre blanche de l'esprit flotte toujours au-dessus d'Harry. J'entrevois sa silhouette, je reconnais ce fantôme… Je ferme les yeux et sens ma pierre bleue chauffer contre ma peau. Puis, j'ai l'impression de flotter.  
Chacune des moindres parcelles de ma peau se met à me bruler. Mon esprit part ailleurs, un peu dans le flou, plus tout à fait accroché dans la réalité, je m'éteins tout doucement, comme la flamme fragile d'une chandelle épuisée, m'affaiblissant alors que mon corps parait s'enflammer. »

POV Harry :

« Je me réveille et me dresse brusquement dans mon lit, haletant, cherchant désespérément la clarté dans mon esprit emmêlé.

J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud, mon cœur résonne dans mon corps, formant des échos comme s'il s'agissait d'une cloche dans une chapelle.

J'ai mal dans tous mes os, comme si j'étais fiévreux. Je tremble, je me sens mal.

Je me rends soudain compte que je suis nu et que la pierre bleue accrochée à mon cou brille. Elle a une drôle forme : un fœtus. Ma peau est tellement sensible que la chaleur, aussi douce et légère soit-elle du minéral azur me brule comme si c'était un métal en fusion.

Puis, quelques réminiscences viennent apparaître dans mon esprit, les souvenirs de la Symbiose. J'ai du mal à croire et surtout, à comprendre, tout ce qui vient de ce passer. Je n'ai même pas envie de comprendre. Ça m'en donne la nausée.

Comment devrais-je réagir face à ce nouveau lien, cette attache que l'on m'a imposée ? Je ne dirais pas que ça me dérange, mais ça ne me ravi pas non plus. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer mes sentiments. Tout est arrivé si vite : Drago qui débarque à l'improviste chez moi, puis qui devint soudainement tendre, et puis, toute cette histoire de prophétie…

Je n'ai pas envie que l'on soit un couple. Je l'apprécie, comme un ami, c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant, avec de bonnes qualités, mais il n'est rien de plus à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que ça soit plus. J'ai déjà mes goûts, mes désirs, mes fantasmes.

C'est comme si on m'imposait un nouveau chemin à prendre, sans m'avertir, sans me faire comprendre. Ça m'oppresse. Je voudrais une gomme pour effacer tout ça. Ma vie n'était-elle pas assez compliquée comme cela ?

Je ne veux pas que Drago m'aime, mais je n'ai pas le droit de le rejeter, plus maintenant…  
Comment vais-je faire pour que lui comprenne ?

Putin, vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça, vous tous avec vos belles phrases, vos belles pensées ? Pourquoi devrais-je toujours me sacrifier ? _Pourquoi ?_... Ce n'est pas juste !  
Je ne veux pas de cette vie là.

Une douleur fulgurante me terrasse la poitrine. C'est la pierre, cette putin de pierre… Et si je la brisais ? Que ce passerait-il ? Et si je reniais tout ? Je pourrais aller chez les Weasleys, rejoindre Ron et Hermione, tout leur raconter et faire comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un cauchemar…

Je tremble un peu plus. Puis, je me rendors doucement… »

POV Drago :  
« Le Soleil inonde l'infirmerie, c'est ce la qui me réveille. J'ai mal partout, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi mal depuis très longtemps…

Mon esprit n'est plus vide comme hier, Harry est de nouveau libre…

J'ai eu si peur…  
Je dois absolument parler de ce que j'ai vu à Dumbledore. La menace de Voldemort plane au dessus de nous. Il a reprit le contrôle.

Malgré tout, même si je n'ai plus ce vide, je ressens un froid glacial, comme si notre lien à Harry et moi était bloqué.

Je regarde le brun, il est endormit, mais son visage est crispé, une épaisse couche de sueur recouvre son visage. Sa vision ne m'apaise pas comme à l'accoutumée, mon estomac est contracté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Je me redresse avec difficultés, et non sans douleur. J'attends, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir, mais je sais que mon corps n'est pas encore en état de me porter. Et puis, je suis nu.

Harry aussi, quand j'y pense. Mon regard dérive alors sur les draps blancs et fins qui laissent suggérer toutes ses formes. Il est un peu maigre, il faudrait qu'il mange plus. Ses longs cheveux noirs offrent un contraste saisissant avec la literie. Avec l'éclairage du Soleil, le jeu des ombres me dévoile un tableau qui, à mon goût, ne manque pas de charme, même si cela reste d'une extrême simplicité.

Son bijou brille, le mien non. Mais ils ont tous les deux la même forme, bien que celle-ci soit inversée, comme le Ying et le Yang. Je devine que les deux pierres doivent pourvoir s'emboiter et offrirent une puissance particulière, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y penser.  
Parce que je sais que pour que les deux médaillons s'assemblent, il doit se passer quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qui, pour l'instant, n'est pas près d'arriver, je le pressens.

C'est de l'ancienne magie, le même genre qui a sauvé Harry quand il n'était qu'un bébé face à Voldemort. L'Amour pourrait paraître bien simpliste, mais je ne connais rien de plus compliqué, de plus dangereux, de plus… douloureux. Je préfère encore l'Avada Kedavra à certaines causes dues à l'Amour.

Mais malgré tout, je ne regrette pas ce que je ressens pour Harry, c'est pour moi comme une renaissance, en espérant que ce ne sera pas mon chemin de croix et ma tombe.

Le matin finit par arriver avec Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Ils sont tous les deux souriants, bien que pensifs. Harry papillonne des yeux en les entendant venir.  
Quand il est complètement réveillé, je fixe mon regard dans le sien, et j'y lis une complète indifférence. Cela me fait l'effet d'une douche glacée.

La chaleur étouffante de la pièce due à l'été me laisse malgré tout dans une désagréable hypothermie…  
D'ailleurs, je vois bien le regard du Directeur moins pétiller.  
Cela me fait peur.

Pomfresh est ignorante du mini ''drame'' qui se passe dans son infirmerie, elle ausculte Harry, puis s'occupe de moi.

''Ils vont mieux, ils sont encore un peu fiévreux, mais rien de bien grave…''

Dumbledore acquiesce en silence.

''Je suppose que vous avez deviné ce qui s'est passé ?...''

Harry et moi faisons un ''oui'' silencieux de la tête.  
Sa question était plutôt dirigée vers le brun qui n'était pas réveillé quand le Directeur et moi avons discuté.

''Mais je dois bien vous avouez que cela est arrivé un peu trop rapidement. J'espère que le fait que vous n'étiez pas encore bien prêts ne nuira pas à votre lien.''   
''Et Voldemort ?'' Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser cette question.

Harry fait de gros yeux et l'infirmière grimace.  
Dumbledore me fait un petit sourire.

''Plus tard Drago, plus tard…''

Il se tourne vers Harry.  
''Votre appartement à tous les deux est préparé, dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, vous pourrez y aller.''

Harry fait un rictus qui me fait mal.  
''Nous allons être ensembles ?...''

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'efface brièvement, mais il revient, comme si de rien n'était. Mais moi, j'ai vu, je sais que ce nouveau sourire est artificiel…

''Oui, Harry.'' Sa voix est étrangement détachée.   
''Ne pourrais-je pas rester seul, du côté des dortoirs de Gryffondor ?...''

Il a un air sérieux. J'ai l'impression de chavirer, que se passe t-il ?...  
J'essaye de l'interroger du regard, mais c'est comme si ses yeux me fuyaient, c'est insupportable… J'ai envie d'exploser.

''Cela peut être possible, si tu veux, mais je suis surpris par cette demande…''  
''J'ai besoin de réfléchir…'' Sa voix devient un murmure presque inaudible, mais j'entends quand même, et Dumbledore aussi vu son visage attristé. ''…et de respirer…''

Pomfresh parait un peu effrayée, je me demande bien pourquoi. Je sens qu'on ne nous a pas encore tout dit… Cela m'enrage, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un pion.

Je sens une soudaine brulure dans ma poitrine. Je regarde, et je vois que mon pendentif se met à briller d'une étrange couleur bleue foncée. J'entends un vague craquement. Dumbledore grimace furtivement. C'était éclair, mais cela aussi je l'ai vu.

Je me tourne brusquement vers Harry, lui aussi tourne son regard vers moi, il parait si froid, si indifférent, comme s'il rien n'avait jamais rien eut entre nous, comme s'il tentait de m'évincer de ses souvenirs, de ses sensations…

Comme s'il voulait ne jamais m'avoir chauffé et embrassé, qu'il regrettait tout.

Je veux bien croire que certaines choses aillent trop vite pour lui. Je ne lui demande même pas de me considérer comme un ami, simplement comme un copain. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie, qu'il m'écarte de lui. Je me sens vide de l'intérieur.

La brulure dans ma poitrine s'intensifie et j'entends encore cet affreux craquement.  
Une brusque montée d'émotions monte en moi. La Symbiose à un peu déréglé nos organismes ainsi que notre équilibre hormonale. Alors tout est exacerbé et là, présentement, je ressens tout puissance dix. C'est affreux.

J'ai de la peur qui m'envahit, de l'amour et l'incompréhension, une sorte de haine aussi… Et tellement d'autres choses que je ne comprends strictement plus rien, pas que je comprenais beaucoup de choses non plus…

Le monde commence à tourner autour de moi et je me dois de poser mes mains sur mon matelas pour me maintenir assit sans tomber. Est-ce que les autres ont aperçut mon prémisse de malaise ? Quand bien même, je m'en fous.

Une nouvelle vague d'émotions me submerge, mais ce n'est pas la mienne, je la reconnais, c'est celle… d'Harry…  
Il a bien du regret, de la peur aussi, de l'austérité. Il me rejette également.

Je finis par m'évanouir et c'est ce qui peut m'arriver de mieux en ce moment. »

POV Harry :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais une sorte de haine habite soudain mon cœur, et cette haine, elle est dirigée vers Drago. Mais pourquoi ?...

En tout cas, je n'ai pas envie de tout ça, de toute cette foutue prophétie qui se complique de jour en jour, qui me détruit, qui détruit _tout_…

Je me retrouve uni à quelqu'un que je connais à peine, qui était mon ennemi et qu'aujourd'hui je devrais aimer comme mon âme sœur. Ce qui remet en cause plusieurs choses : d'une, mon hétérosexualité, de deux, ma relation avec Drago, et de trois…

Je crois que je ressasse toujours les mêmes choses…

Je suis perdu. J'ai tant envie d'être normal. On me traitera peut être de conformiste, mais j'ai tellement souffert que je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas envie d'être gay. Ça ne me dégoute pas, mais ça ne m'attire pas. J'ai juste envie d'être comme tout le monde, sans les regards scrutateurs et inquisiteurs posés sur moi, je ne veux plus être jugé, je veux juste vivre…

Et puis, pourquoi Drago a t-il changé aussi vite ? Comment peut-on être aussi lunatique ? Je n'aime pas ça. Rien n'être plausible dans tout ça, pourtant, c'est la vérité…

Alors pour l'instant, je veux être seul, avoir l'illusion que tout va bien, que Drago n'existe pas, que toutes ces élucubrations n'existent pas. Ma dernière année à Poudlard arrive, je veux en profiter, passer mes examens, sortir avec des filles, je ne sais pas moi, mais pas tout ça… C'est trop.

_C'est trop…_

Et pourquoi je l'ai embrassé lui ? Simplement sur un coup de tête, par défis, à cause d'une monté d'adrénaline. J'ai horreur de jouer avec les sentiments.

Ce qu'il ressent pour moi me dépasse, j'ai peur de comprendre, je n'y crois pas, ce n'est pas possible… Il y a quelques jours encore, on se détestait. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ?

Oui, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer, j'aime la facilité.  
Tout à été si compliqué dans ma vie, que maintenant…

Drago me regarde comme si je l'avais trahit, il parait blessé.  
Mais pourquoi cela ne me fait-il plus rien ? Pourquoi suis-je devenu sans cœur ?

Qu'est-ce que la Symbiose a fait de moi ?...

Il pâlit, l'infirmière se tend, inquiète. Un silence lourd s'est abattu sur l'infirmerie.  
Puis, soudain, Drago s'évanouit, son pendentif brille et craque assez fort. Pomfresh se précipite sur lui, Dumbledore reste impassible, mais son regard ne pétille plus.

Je me remémore vaguement toutes ses paroles sur la confiance qu'il fallait que Drago et moi entretenions entre nous, les dangers que nous courrions si nous la brisions.  
J'observe mon propre collier. Il est brulant contre ma peau, mais ne brille plus et là, je vois une légère fêlure sur le cristal.

Une pointe de culpabilité montre le bout de son nez dans ma tête, mais j'ai l'esprit tellement embrouillé, je suis tellement perdu…

''Je vous avais bien dit que tout ceci n'était que folie !'' hurle Pomfresh à Dumbledore en auscultant Drago.

Le Directeur lui fait un pâle sourire.  
''Vous avez sans doute raison, l'espoir est une folie. J'espère encore que le Temps fera son œuvre. Nous avons un an pour y penser…''

Il se tourne vers moi.  
''Je vais te faire préparer un appartement, tu pourras y aller dès que tu seras remis. Envoie un hibou quand que tu es sortit d'ici.''

Il me jette un regard triste, puis s'en va. Je ne sais que penser.  
Je regarde une dernière fois Drago et soupire.

Si seulement tout avait été autrement. »

_A Suivre…_

**Fin du chapitre 11**

_Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais ce genre de chapitre calme est parfois nécessaire pour la bonne continuité de l'histoire.  
Donc, j'espère que vous ne serez quand même pas trop déçus.  
Donnez-moi vos impressions…  
A plus._


	13. Un Petit Mot

**Une Petit Mot**  
(oui encore **XD** mdr)

Bon, voici juste un petit mot pour vous dire que cette fic est désormais en suspens.  
Vous allez me dire « quoi, encore ? » oui, je sais…  
Je ne suis pas très fière de moi.  
D'ailleurs, je vous dirais franchement, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'abandonnerais bien, cette histoire. Mais j'ai promis de ne jamais abandonner une de mes fics, donc je tiens ma promesse. Et puis, j'ai quand même une certaine affection pour elle, c'est ma toute première...  
Donc bon…

Mais alors, pourquoi je la mets en pause ?  
Et bien je vous explique, ça se résume assez bien :  
J'ai écris comme un cochon, je déteste mon style dedans. Je trouve que ça fais bébé, c'est vraiment mal écrit et les premiers chapitres sont plein de gros stéréotypes que je déteste. Ensuite, le scénario est bancal. Je m'étais fixée une ligne à suivre et finalement… bref. Tout ça pour dire que je ne peux pas continuer sur des bases aussi instables. Je voudrais donc réécrire tout le début et aussi remettre au clair le scénario.  
Comme je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour avancer mes autres fics, je ne vais pas faire ça tout de suite, mais je me le mets sous le coude et je ne l'oublierais pas.  
Présentement, j'aimerais me concentrer sur la suite du Retour en Enfance et de Vies Antérieures, sachant, en plus que je suis sur un gros projet qui me tient vraiment à cœur (qui avance bien d'ailleurs) et que j'ai hâte de vous faire partager (pour plus d'infos, voir dans mon JL dont le lien est dans ma bio).

Je suis vraiment désolée, je m'excuse sincèrement.  
De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que ça posera beaucoup de problèmes, ce n'était pas une fic très intéressante, elle ne manquera à personne. Néanmoins, pour ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment (s'il y en a), je peux donner quelques spoils, juste pour me faire pardonner. M'enfin, vous ne saurez pas la fin quand même, hein… **XD** mdr.

Voila, voila.  
En espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés.

Je fais de grosses kissouilles et à une prochaine, dans une autre fic (j'espère **: 3**)

Procne


End file.
